Every Rose Has Thorns But What About Tulips?
by RyoshiMorino
Summary: Every rose has it's thorns, but what about a tulip? As Ash comes home from a long trek from Kalos, intent on facing the Indigo League again and fulfilling his dream of being a Master, a familiar face bumbles into his life, and Arceus is she cranky! But as his quest to re-enter and conquer the Indigo League begins, an old wound is reopened within his family.
1. Chapter 1

_**Every rose has it's thorns, but what about a tulip? As Ash comes home from a long trek from Kalos, intent on facing the Indigo League again and fulfilling his dream of being a Master, a familiar face bumbles into his life, and Arceus is she cranky! But as his quest to re-enter and beat the Indigo League begins, an old wound is reopened within his family. Watch as two people that should hate each other, walk the path of love and hate.**_

 _ **1: Of Beedrill and Tulips**_

* * *

Ash stretched himself out on his bed at the Pewter City Pokemon Center, yawning loudly, and nearly unsettling his furry companion. "Piiii," the little mouse yawned.

"Sorry, buddy," Ash said, still yawning, "Man, it's been a long time since I slept that good!"

"Chu," Pikachu cooed in agreement.

The teen rolled off the bed and hit the floor to start doing push-ups. "Won't be long now, huh? Wonder what Mom and the others are doing right now? Think they'll be surprised?"

"Pika pika," Pikachu nodded whilst licking his paws to start cleaning his face.

After a while, Ash rolled over onto his back and started sit-ups, "Well, Professor Oak knows I'm coming, since I sent all my other Pokemon to him. It's gonna be great to actually stay in Kanto for a while." He said, and then jumped to his feet and started to dress. Pikachu busied himself by making the bed, instead of leaving it to Nurse Joy.

"Best thing about it is, this time, we got ourselves the home advantage." Ash comment as he picked up his backpack, a clinking noise coming from inside, "Charizard is gonna flip when he sees what we've brought him and the others. "

Pikachu lept to his shoulder as the boy made for the door. "Pika pi, chu pikachu?"

Ash nearly stumbled, "Oh, come on! Not that again!"

The little electric type just grinned at his trainer, "Pi pikachu pika cha!"

Ash rolled his eyes, "You know you're getting to be as bad as Mom?" He asked of his long-time partner as they made their way to the lobby, "Seriously, I'm still young. I've got plenty of time!"

Pikachu looked skeptical, "Chaaa?"

The raven-haired teen just sighed as he and the Pokemon made it to the lobby, and bid their farewells to the Joy at the counter and her Chansey. It was something that was sort of a custom now.

As for Ash's plight with Pikachu and, by extent, his mother, was something very simple...In all of his nineteen years, Ash had yet to become emotionally attached to a girl I.E. a girlfriend. Delia Ketchum was something of a mother hen when it came to Ash, and since he'd hit his late teens, she'd had grand dreams of him coming home from one of his journeys with and extra special girl in tow.

Misty had been her biggest hope. That hadn't gone over very well. Ash liked her fine, yes, but he felt more like her brother at times. And May, of course, his second female friend. They certainly shared a love of food, that was for sure. But she had been swept off her feet by Drew, not that Ash had minded. She was more like an apprentice to him at one point in time before she got into Pokemon Training.

Dawn Berlitz had been another hopeful Delia had taken a shine to...and Ash had to admit that she was one of the most attractive girls he'd traveled with. She was a great girl in his opinion, if anything a little clumsy, but who was perfect? But when Ash had last seen her, she was quite focused on her career as a Coordinator.

Ash sighed as he started down the road, _She was a good one...too bad I didn't realize that until it was too late._ He thought to himself. Thinking back on it, Dawn was one of the more likely girls he could haved asked out, not like Iris, though he liked her well enough, but she had a bad habit of calling him a little kid, even though he was a little older than she was. Besides that, she had a thing for Cylan.

And finally, there was Serena...she was...Ash shook his head. _I can't believe I was that oblivious...but I guess I just never saw her like that._ He thought, _Wish I had. She was...Mom would have liked her._

Pikachu patted his shoulder, "Pika?"

Ash sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine, buddy. Let's go, I can't wait to see Mom again!"

Pikachu cooed as the teen started off at a run that would nearly put a Dodrio to shame. "Pi pikachu!"

=x=

Meanwhile, as our hero makes his way to Viridian Forest...

A branch snapped back in the face of a very irate blonde as she trudged her way through the thick underbrush. "Ugh! I can't believe this!" She growled, rubbing the welt forming on her face, "My luck can not be this freakin' bad after just one louse up in...ugh!" She slipped and fell to the ground, landing flat on her stomach, angry tears springing to her eyes. "Ever since that stupid incident in Johto, and then that fiasco in Unova, I've had the worst kind of luck imaginable. Hell, even those three losers are doing better than I was!"

The girl, appearing to be in her late teens, had blonde, curly hair that bounced around her face as she moved. She wore an old black T-shirt that was reminiscent of her old uniform without the large red "R" on the chest, and short skirt that was nearly too small for her. Her footwear was much worse, especially for the current environment. They were knee-high boots with high heels, which made walking on the soft ground difficult in more ways than one.

She rose and dusted herself off, "It's not fair!" She grumbled, "I was at the top of my game until Johto, and now I've got no job, no money or Pokemon..." she sighed and placed her back against a nearby tree and slid to the ground. "Life sucks..." She moaned and buried her face in her arms.

"Pie?"

"Huh?" She looked up from her arms and found a tiny green caterpillar looking at her, "A Caterpie?"

"Cater! Pie pie!" The little Pokemon said agitatedly, gesturing with its tiny arms

She raised her eyebrow at the little critter, "Look, I don't wanna play so shoo!" She said, gesturing tiredly for it to go. But the little Pokemon was adamant, and started tugging on her leg, trying to get her to move. "What is your problem?!" She yelled at the Pokemon, who yelped and scurried away. Thinking she'd done the deed of shooing it off, she returned to resting...until she heard a loud buzzing from above her.

She looked up and -

"Driiiiiill!"

"AAAAAAHH!"

From the bushes, the little Caterpie watched as the girl it tried to warn was picked up, and bound in silk strings as the colony of Beedrill awoke.

"This sucks! This totally sucks!" The girl yelled as she was spun around like a top, all the while have more and more thread sprayed over her from the large bees. Soon she was suspended about fifteen feet from the ground like a giant cocoon, tears streaming down her face like waterfalls. "Why me?"

Suddenly, a larger, meaner looking Beedrill dropped down in front of her, aiming it's stingers at her.

"I had to open my big fat mouth, didn't I?"

=x=

"Ahhhh, man this smells great!" Ash commented as he and Pikachu walked their way through the forest, "I can't believe how much I've missed this!" He stretched, taking in a large breath of air as he and Pikachu marched through the forest without so much as a care in the world. Pikachu cooed in agreement from the ground as he waddled alongside his trainer. This forest held a lot of memories for them.

Ash stopped a moment to admire an old stump, "That's where we met Pidgeotto for the first time." He commented, smiling at the fond memory of his old friend, and wondered if that flock of his was still around.

For a moment, he looked down another path, which would have led him to Annabel's tower. "Better steer clear of that area...that swarm of Beedrill might still - "

"HEEEEELP!"

Ash and Pikachu nearly jumped out of their skin when the cry came, and it was close! Without thinking about it, Ash rushed headlong into the brush, Pikachu close behind him. He kept quiet as he ran, hoping to avoid any detection from the Beedrill swarm in the area. Twice was more than enough.

As he crashed into an open area, he came face to...bottom with the victim. And what a bottom... Ash shook his head, "Are you alright?"

The girl, at least he hoped it was a girl, judging by the pink panties and the mostly shredded skirt, was dangling like a pinata by a thick cord of silk attached to the overhead branches, "Do I look alright?" The girl growled. "Please, you gotta get me down before they - "

"Shh!" Ash hissed, "Beedrill don't like loud noises around their nest, and we're right in the middle of it!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a multi-tool, flipping the knife open, "Hold still, I'll have you outta this in a minute. Pikachu, keep watch and zap any Beedrill that might be near."

"Pi!" The little rodent said, his cheeks sparking.

Ash was quick to saw through the silken threads that were holding the girl aloft, and barely managed to catch her when they gave way, allowing the girl a small shriek as she fell into him. Ash clamped his hand over her mouth quickly, both of them looking around to make certain that none of the insects had heard her. Thankfully, from the look of the forms on all the branches, the Beedrill were all sleeping soundly.

That was when both of them got a good look at each other. To the girl, the boy looked vaguely familiar, like a face she had seen in a large crowd at one time, but not met. He was certainly handsome, much to her delight, and fairly muscular if the arms holding her were any indication of his physic. And he had the warmest brown eyes she'd ever seen.

Ash, however, was having a very different reaction. He was very close to having a coronary, "Domino?!"

The former Team Rocket ace blushed, "Do I know you?"

The raven-haired teen nearly bit his tongue. Damned right her knew her! "Uh, no, but I've heard a lot about you. You're a member of Team Rocket, right?"

"Used to be,"Domino hung her head, "They fired me after I hit a string of bad luck that hasn't quit following me..."

Ash started sawing through the silk still binding her, "That explains why you bumbled into one of the largest Beedrill nests in Kanto." He said as the bindings came free, "What are you doing way out here if you're not part of Team Rocket anymore?"

Domino rubbed at her shoulders to get the blood circulating again, "Looking for work, of course...I hear Professor Oak was a guy that gives second chances, so I thought I'd ask for a job at his lab and - "

An angry buzzing sound reached their ears. Ash looked up and cursed as an enormous Beedrill came barelling at them from above. He wasted no time in picking the girl up in his arms and sprinting out of the clearing as the dangerous Pokemon crashed into the ground, spears first. Pikachu aimed a half-powered Thunderbolt at the beast and charged after his trainer, leaping to his shoulder as he ran.

"That's no ordinary Beedrill!" Ash yelled as the large bee alerted the others, and soon the whole swarm was awake and after them.

"That's the one I was talking about!" Domino yelped as a hail of Poison Stings shot past them, Ash easily keeping out of their way, "It's the one that shredded my clothes!"

Ash snorted, "And Pikachu thought Brock was a perv.. "

"Pika pi chu pika cha!" Pikachu retorted.

"That's not funny!" Ash snapped, nearly losing his footing.

Domino looked at mouse clinging to his shoulder curiously, "You can understand it?"

"Him," Ash corrected, "And yeah, its something I learned a little while back from a friend of mi - ACK!" He rolled to the ground underneath a log to avoid an incoming Beedrill with its needles aimed at them, rolling back to his feet and, miraculously, finding that he still held onto Domino.

The larger Beedrill shot out in front of them, using U-turn to come right back at them, its needles turning a dangerous shade of purple. Ashe growled and primed himself, speeding up as the Beedrill came at him, then launched himself off the ground, and bounced off the trunk of a tree to vault over the surprised insect, and landing heavily, panting.

"Damn that thing is wicked fast!" Domino yelped, "Are you okay?!"

"Just hold on!" Ash said, looking back over his shoulder, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt, full power!"

"Pika!" His partner nodded, his cheeks sparking in determination, "Piiikaaaachuuuuuuuu!" His attack shot right at the swarm, the large leader in front. It swerved out of the way just in time, but the rest of the swarm wasn't so lucky, and took the bolt head on. The blast of electricity was enough to send the swarm running, but not the leader.

Ash stopped running, and grinned, "Great, now it's just this one. Easy!"

"Pika!" Pikachu lept from his shoulder, his cheeks sparking dangerously as the Beedrill hovered over them. And that was when Ash noticed something stuck to it's body. Two somethings.

"Is that a Keystone?" He asked upon seeing the familiar crystal, "And a...Mega Stone?!" And just like that, the tides changed again as Beedrill reached up and touched one of its stingers to the Keystone, and pushing it toward the Mega Stone. The reaction was immediate. A large round dome encircled the insect, and cracked, revealing a new threat. Though he'd never seen one before, Mega Beedrill was a dangerous Pokemon, especially when it now had five deadly stingers!

"Pikachu, Thunder!"

Pikachu rushed forward, charging his body with electricity, and making himself a target. When he neared, a larger bolt of lightning came crashing down from above and struck Mega Beedrill. The Pokemon staggered back, but didn't go down. Ash growled and set Domino down for a moment and reached into his backpack, "Come one, come one, where is it?!"

Meanwhile, the Beedrill's speed had increased to greater heights as it danced circles around Pikachu, who was trying to keep up with it as Ash directed him.

"Just keep dodging, Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he finally grasped his target, and pulled from his bag a Fast Ball, "Alright, match it with Quick Attack!" he yelled, and pikachu took off at blinding speeds, but the Mega Beedrill was still faster, and kept just out of reach, "Thunderbolt!"

As the attack shot out, this time the bolt clipped the Beedrill's wings, and sent it tumbling to the ground. "Now, Electro Ball!" Domino watched in awe as Ash's partner flew at the Beedrill, sparks flying from his tail, and unleashed his attack on the downed Pokemon. the attack exploded before Beedrill could get airborne again, and dust rose from the impact.

"Alright," Ash said, priming the ball as he saw the silhouette of the Beedrill, and threw. The Fast Ball struck home just as the Beedrill was coming to its senses, and disappeared inside the ball.

Domino held her breath as the ball began to shake violently, signifying that the Beedrill still had some fight left in it, but after a minute of fighting, the ball chimed, and the Beedrill was caught.

Normally, Ash would have rushed to the ball and picked it up, proclaiming that he'd made his catch, but the fact of the matter was that he was bushed. He sank to the ground in relief, "Thank Arceus that's over. How the hell did that Beedrill Mega Evolve on it's own?!"

"Pika," Pikachu said tiredly as he rolled the ball over to his trainer. He then looked over at Domino, "Pi pikachu?"

Ash grinned, "He wants to know if you're okay?"

Domino stood shakily, "Y-yeah, I'm okay...man you're one hell of a trainer!" She beamed at him, "I've never seen anyone duck Beedrill like that, and you were carrying me, too! How did you - ?"

"Chu pikachu pika cha!"

"Very funny," Ash grumbled at his friend, "It's not always my fault, you know?"

"What did he say?" Domino asked, feeling left out.

"He said its because we've had a lot of practice running from Beedrill over the years...and last time Pikachu got hit with a pretty powerful Poison Sting. He's still a little miffed about that." Ash said, falling back onto the ground and gazing up at the sky, "Getting dark. The beedrill won't follow us now, and we just caught their leader...we should be safe for now."

Domino looked down at herself, and blushed in embarrassment, "Um, look I know you're tired and all from saving me, and I'm grateful, don't get me wrong...but do you think we could keep moving...I'm a little...exposed."

He looked over at her to see her crossing her arms over herself in various places, trying to keep a little more modesty. In truth, Ash thought she was lucky. Her clothes looked like they had been given to a Bisharp, and they were still...well, she wasn't naked, that was a plus...wasn't it?

"Pihihihikahahaha!" Pikachu laughed, but it wasn't at Domino, but Ash he was laughing at, "Pipipi, chupika pi!"

Ash blushed, "Aw, shut, Pikachu!"

"What did he say?" Domina asked.

"He's pointing out that this is the first time I've rescued a half-naked girl," he said, glaring at the laughing Pokemon, now rolling on the ground in mirth, "Pikachu, one more laugh outta you, and no Ketchup for a month!"

"Pika!"

"I would! So help me I would!" Ash threatened, which immediately got the little mouse to shut his mouth.

"Uh, so can we still get moving?" Domino asked, now blushing furiously.

Ash sighed and got up off the ground, "Yeah, might as well, Viridian City's not far from here, so we can hit the Pokemon Center for the night."

=x=

Some time later found the trio bumbling tiredly into the Viridian Pokemon Center, much to the surprise of a sleep Nurse Joy and her Chansey. Ash asked her to take care of Pikachu and his newly acquired Beedrill, and all but begged for a room for the two humans, which the nurse readily provided, seeing the state of the two teens, and offered Domino a set of pajamas since her clothes looked...well, you get the idea.

After a small(ish) meal, Ash made his way to their room and crashed down on the bed, "Man, and here I was hoping for an easy way home...oh well, never does go that way, does it?" He said to himself.

He looked over at the other bed, seeing the sleeping form of Domino already dead to the world, and looking more pleased than anything at sleeping in a bed for once.

"Hmph, maybe she's not so bad?" Ash wondered, then stretched before kicking off his shoes and rolling over to get comfortable. Sleep soon found him, and he joined the former member of Team Rocket in sleep.

* * *

 _ **You wanna know what the most annoying thing in the world is? Hospitals. I hate'em. Where have I been for the past week? A hospital. Yup, that's why I haven't been updating any of my stories. Nothing serious, thankfully, just some old problems that won't go away. Anyway, since I was laid up for so long, I was brainstorming, and remembered that there were hardly any Ash/Domino Stories(what do you call this shipping?), so I decided, against my better judgement, to try it out.**_

 _ **Also, for those that are wondering about the Beedrill incident, I'll explain that in the next chapter...or professor Oak will :p**_

 _ **Like or not, leave a review, please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**To Answer Mr. unknow's questions. Yes there will be a legendary involved, plus the possible for Ash's father. And of course there's gonna be more Mega Evolutions. Look at Ash's team! He has Charizard!**_

 _ **2: Motherly Mayhem**_

* * *

Domino awoke feeling well rested and better than she had in a long time. She stretched out, feeling the tension in her body leaving her as she realized she was in a very warm, very comfortable bed. her eyes snapped open and looked around the room for her savior. But the bed opposite of her's was empty...

She sighed, "Of course he left..." she said, kicking the sheets off, "No way he'd stick around." She found a fresh set of clothes at the foot of her bed, a pair of jeans and a sweater, along with a pair of socks and running shoes. There was a note sitting atop the pile. She picked it up and read.

' _Domino, Nurse Joy brought these clothes in a little after I woke up. She said you were welcome to them since you didn't have a spare set. I've gone out to the training field to see if Beedrill will listen to me, so if you need me, that's where I'll be._

 _-Ash'_

Domino broke into a smile, and hurried to get dressed as she thought about what could happen with that Beedrill.

=x=

"Oh, come on!" Ash ducked under the onslaught of needles, "Beedrill, please, behave!" Of course that was not the case. The newly caught Beedrill was still sore about being caught. And who better to take it out on than its new trainer? Pikachu was, of course, watching from the sidelines, and cheering his trainer on.

"Pika Pika Pikachu!"

"That's not helping, Pikachu!" Ash shouted as he ran from the irate insect. "I don't get it! What did I do to make her so angry?!"

"Bee! Drill beedrill!" Beedrill buzzed after him.

"Of course I took the stone!" Ash shouted, "Keystones are supposed to be used by the trainer!"

"Bee beedrill bee!" Beedrill roared angrily, and started firing off Pin Missiles after him.

"Special!?" Ash shouted as he dove for cover, "Oh, I get it!" He popped up from behind a bench, "The Keystone you had was special to you, and you didn't wanna give it up, right?"

Beedrill hovered in front of him agitatedly, nodding, "Bee!"

Ash stood up, "Okay, I understand, but you do know that I have to carve it down for you, right?" Beedrill cocked it's head in question, "What I mean is, you were wearing it around your neck right beside the Mega Stone, both of them were in their raw states, and I bet they were heavy, huh?"

Beedrill nodded shyly, twirling it's needles.

"Well, normally, a Keystone is worn by the trainer, around the neck, or the wrist, but a Mega Stone is supposed to be worn by the Pokemon it belongs to," Ash explained, "I know it's precious to you, but if I promise to take care of it, I'll keep it for you, and let you Mega Evolve in battle whenever you want. How about that?"

Beedrill considered this, then nodded, "Bee bee beedrill."

Ash gained a sweat drop on his head, "Well, when you put it that way..."

"What did it say?"

Ash turned toward the Center, and grinned, "Feeling better?" Domino nodded, smiling at him.

"Yeah, much," Domino said, bouncing down the steps, "So? What did Beedrill say?"

Ash grinned back at the Pokemon nervously, "She said that if I lost her precious stone, she'd turn me into a pincushion."

Domino strolled over to the pair, eyeing the Beedrill curiously, "So this is a girl Beedrill?"

Beedrill buzzed at her as if to say _You gotta problem with that?_ which caused her to raise her hands placatingly, "um, sorry, it's just that I wasn't expecting such a large and fearsome Pokemon to be a girl."

Beedrill cocked her head, not sure whether to be flattered or insulted.

Ash chose to intervene before she could decide, "So, are you ready to get going?" He asked, smiling, "We can be in Pallet Town in just a little while if we move fast."

Domino blinked at him in confusion, "Uh, sure, but...weren't you training Beedrill?"

"Just hashing out a few differences," he said, grinning like a loon, "But I think as soon as we get it's Mega Stone and the Keystone carved down, she'll be happy enough."

"Drill!" Beedrill nodded.

Domino took a step toward the Pokemon, and gave a short bow, "Look, I'm sorry about causing you trouble around your nest, so I hope we can put that behind us?"

"Beedrill drill beedrill," Beedrill said, nodding.

Ash grinned, "She says it's fine. Since she's my Pokemon, she won't concern herself with the nest now."

Domino sighed in relief, "Thanks...to both of you." She looked at Ash, "I really owe you one Ash."

Ash raised his brow, "I don't think I told you my name?"

"You didn't," Domino shook her head, "I've heard about you from the news. And about your dealings with Team Rocket."

Ash stiffened, "Uh, yeah, about that - "

"Don't worry about it," she sighed, "Like I said, it wasn't your fault that I got fired, or that Giovani got his ass handed to him. He did that on his own, and I've gotta admit, he's gone a little batty."

Ash sighed in relief, "I thought you'd blame me for getting in the way?"

"Nope," Domino grinned, "I know good when I see it. And you, Ash Ketchum, are beyond good. You've beaten all of them. Our best hunters, and team members, heck, you even beat Giovani himself in Unova."

Ash shrugged, "Wasn't just me. I had help. My friends, and my Pokemon." He shrugged again, "Can't say I've ever done anything without someone backing me up."

Domino snorted, "You know, for a guy that's competed in every official league, and won an unofficial league, you're way more modest than I thought."

Now it was Ash's turn to snort, "You should've seen me when I started out," he said, jerking his thumb over at Pikachu, "Pikachu didn't even like me when we started out, and it took an angry flock Spearow to get our act together."

"Pika pika," Pikachu commented.

"Ouch, now that hurt," Ash scratched the back of his head.

Domino sighed, a little jealous that he could understand his Pokemon. "I take he's not happy about that time?"

"No, he's happy that we got to be a team in the end," Ash said bashfully, "He just reminded me it's my fault, again, that the Spearow were angry at us...but Pikachu, you're the one that shocked it!"

"Chu pikachu!"

"What d'ya mean _don't sweat the details_?!" Ash roared.

Domino giggled, "You two are really great friends, huh?"

"Beedrill," the newest member of the team commented.

Ash chuckled, "Yeah, I guess...hey, you don't have any Pokemon, right?" He asked, surprising the girl, "Well, I talked to Nurse Joy, and she said she has a Pokemon she was planning to put up for adoption. Think you'd be interested?"

Domino was again, surprised, "Really? You'd trust me with a Pokemon?"

"Why not?" Ash shrugged, smiling. "It's not like you tried to steal a Pokemon last night while I slept, right?"

"No...I was too tired to think about that," she said, mumbling the last bit.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that," Ash sighed, placing his hands behind his head, "But do you want the Pokemon, or not?"

Domino just smiled, "Of course!"

=x=

"I've got to warn you," Joy said as she lead the two teens to the holding room, "This little one's been treated badly, and was in horrible condition when she was found." She said sadly, "How anyone can treat such a poor little thing so badly is beyond me!"

Domino was a little pensive when she was told this. Just what had been done to this Pokemon? "I'm...not sure about this. If it's been abused - "

"You'll do fine," Ash put in, "All you need to do is show it you care."

"Yeahh, but - "

"Ash is right, Dear," Joy said as the came to the room, "Besides, this little one does like attention. She'll warm up to you in no time...just be kind to her, and don't battle for a while. She's quite young, and isn't as experienced as she should be."

Domino nodded nervously, and opened the door. Inside the room was a typical room fit for a small Pokemon, filled with soft toys and carpet to keep the little one comfortable. Domino looked around the room, searching. "Where...?"

Joy smiled and stepped into the room, "Zorua, come out. There's someone I want you to meet."

Over in the corner, a pile of toys moved and a small plush toy rolled out of the pile, then morphed into a small furry black Pokemon with a tuft of red fur atop its head. "Zo?"

Domino was enthrall, "Oh! Hi there cutie!" She went to pick the little Pokemon up, but Zorua barked and scurried away from her, and right to Nurse Joy.

Joy picked the little Pokemon up, "There, there, Zorua, it's okay." She petted the little critter, "She's a friend."

"Ru?" Zorua looked back at the blonde girl.

Domino moved slowly this time, "It's okay. I won't hurt you." She held out her hand, "You're safe." Zorua didn't think so at all, and bit her finger. Rather than pull away, Domino bit her lip, and let Zorua hold on, letting her see she wouldn't hurt her. "See?" She smiled at the Pokemon, "There's nothing to fear, right?"

Zorua looked at her for a moment, then let go and licked the blood off of her hand in apology.

Domino smiled and reached out to pick her up, "That's a good girl!"

Zorua barked happily as Domino cuddled her. Ash was grinning ear to ear, "See? Told you so."

Domino wasn't paying attention. Zorua was her first Pokemon. What better memory could she ever want than that?

=x=

It was a short walk to Pallet Town after leaving the Pokemon Center, which was accompanied by Zorua proving that she was like Pikachu. She hated her Pokeball, opting to ride along in Domino's arms.

The little fox was more than happy to with the situation.

Ash smiled as the town started coming into view, "Domino, I gotta warn you, once we get there, you'll probably meet my mom."

"So what?" Domino asked.

Ash sighed, "Well, let's just say she can be a little..."

"Overbearing?" Domino put in.

"I was gonna say eccentric," Ash said, "She's been a little crazy about me finding a girlfriend the last couple of years, so meeting you might - "

Domino grinned with a slight blush, "I think I get it. But don't worry, it won't offend me."

Ash sighed, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

As they began their descent down the hill just outside the town, Ash noticed something. His house...his house surrounded by wooden markers, and a plot of land where lumber was sitting. "What the?"

"ASH!" Ash turned about at the call, and found a slightly taller Tracey biking toward them, "Man, it's great to see you!" He yelled, pulling to a stop beside the pair, "What's it been? Two years?"

Ash laughed, "Not that long, Trace, come on!" Then jerked his thumb toward his home, "What's up with all that?"

"Hm?" Tracey looked down the road, "Oh, that? Delia had an idea about starting her own little ranch since she heard the Safari Zone added Miltank and Bouffalant to the reserve. MooMoo Milk's been on the rise, and she thought it'd be a good use of all the land she has."

Ash was a little more than surprised, "Man, I didn't know we had that much land...so the Safari Zone's gotten some new Pokemon, huh?"

"Yeah, and...who's your friend?" Tracey asked, taking notice of Domino and Zorua.

Ash grinned, "This is Domino, and Zorua. She was hoping to - "

"The Black Tulip?!" Tracey yelled, setting both teens' ears ringing. "Are you nuts?!"

Ash stuck his finger in his ear, "Nope, as sane as I've always been. And she's not part of Team Rocket anymore, just so you know."

"Yeah, but she's - "

"Hello!" Domino snapped, "I'm right here you know?!"

"Zo! Zorua!" Zorua barked, not liking her training being insulted.

"Language," Ash chided the little Pokemon with a smirk.

Pikachu was grinning at the little fox and flashing a thumbs up at her.

"And for your information, I wanted to talk to Professor Oak about giving me a job!" Domino said, "I haven't been apart of Team Rocket for two years, and my luck's been the worst since then! Not only have I not been able to keep a job down, but everytime I turn around, I seem to be in some sort of trouble!"

"It's true," Ash laughed, "I ended up saving her from the Beedrill swarm that lives in Viridian Forest."

Tracey looked surprised, "You two had a runin with that swarm?" Both of them nodded, "You're lucky, then. I've heard rumors of a huge Beedrill in that area that's not too friend - GAH!" Ash grinned and released his Beedrill, easily standing as tall as the teen's chest. There was no mistaking it. She was the Beedrill Tracey was talking about. "What in the- ? How did - ?"

"Fast Ball," Ash said, holding up Beedrill's Pokeball, "If I didn't have this on me, I probably wouldn't have got her. She's wicked fast, and powerful. She even Mega Evolved mid-battle."

Tracey raised his brow, "Without a Keystone?" He asked skeptically, "I may not know that much about it, but I know that a trainer has to use a keystone to activate a Mega Stone."

"She had both," Ash grinned, "I don't know how she did it, but she just touched the stones together and boom, instant evolution."

"It was scary, that's for sure," Domino put in with a sigh while Beedrill seemed to preen with pride.

After a bit more information, Tracey was walking toward the Ketchum home along with Ash and Domino. "So...does Delia know you're coming?"

"Nope," Ash grinned, "I wanted to surprise her."

"Oh, she'll be surprised, alright," Tracey said, "She's been missing you like crazy, and bending the Prof's ear about the day you bring home a bride!" Ash paled as Tracey clasped his hands together and threw his voice into a high-pitched imitation of his mother's, "Oh, my little Ashy's growing up so fast! I just can't wait to see my grandbabies!" Tracey squeaked out, "Or something like that." He grinned at his friend, much to Domino, Pikachu, and even Zorua's amusement. And not to mention Ash's own mortification.

"Aw, man, gimme a break!" Ash moaned, palming his face as the came up the familiar walkway. The boy sighed, "Well, Domino, you ready to get fussed over?"

Domino giggled, "It can't be that bad!"

Ash shrugged and hopped over the fence, "Like I said, don't say I didn't warn you." Domino and Tracey opted for the gate as Ash stepped up to the door, "Mom, I'm home!" He yelled as he opened the door, followed by a loud clatter from the kitchen. Domino was treated to the sight of two bodies, one a Mr. Mime, and the other being Ash's mother, obviously, bumbling around the corner of the kitchen, and catching sight of him.

"Oh, Ash!" Delia yelled, "You're finally home again!" She rushed forward and dragged the raven-haired teen into bone-crushing hug, which he returned with equal enthusiasm.

"It's great to be home, Mom," Ash said happily while Pikachu hopped from his shoulder and nuzzled Delia's cheek. "I've missed you so much!"

Delia pulled back, looking her boy up and down, "You've grown up into a fine young man...now where's the girl you brought home?"

"Right here, Miss Ketchum," Tracey laughed before Ash could say anything, and presented Domino. "Meet Domino!"

Delia nearly faulted at this when she took in the girl, and all thoughts of her son were thrown right out the window. "Oh my goodness!" Ash had the misfortune to not be quick enough to get out of her way in her mad dash to give Domino the spine-crushing hug treatment and sent flipping over the couch along with his partner Mimey tried to save him.

Zorua, seeing the woman coming, did the only smart thing and lept out of Domino's arms just in time as Delia smothered her. "It's so wonderful to meet you, Domino! I hope my son's been nice to you, because I know he can be a little absent-minded at times, but I can assure you he's got a heart of - "

"M-Mom!" Ash yelled from the couch, "I just met her!"

Tracey was probably the only one getting a laugh out of the situation. Poor Domino, however, was turning as blue as a Bagon. "You might wanna let her breathe, now, or you'll never see the wedding!"

Delia did so, and Domino gasped for breath a moment later, "Ugh, I thought I was gonna die!"

"I'm sorry about that," Delia said, cupping her cheek, "I tend to get a little overexcited. And I believe I've got the wrong idea...again," she sighed heavily.

Ash and Pikachu grumbled as they got back to their feet, "As usual. Look, Mom, Domino's just looking for work at the lab. I met her when she was attacked by that Beedrill swarm over in Viridian Forest. I even managed to get lucky and catch the big one that was causing all the trouble."

Domino nodded to the woman, "Yeah, your son totally saved my ass- Owowowowow!" Delia gave the girl's cheek a hard pinch and pull.

"None of that language, please," she said pleasantly, "And that's just wonderful to hear, Ash. I've heard terrible rumors about people getting attacked. By the way, I assume you've heard about my ranch idea?"

Ash grinned, "Yeah, Tracey told us on the way over."

Delia giggled, "Well, I need something to do besides cleaning while you're away...but now I seem to have a problem."

Ash blinked, "What's wrong?"

"Well, you see, I was supposed to go to the Safari Zone to catch the Pokemon I needed tomorrow, but the crew I hired to build everything like the barn and the fencing is coming tomorrow as well. I'm needed to supervise them, so I can't possibly go catch my Pokemon."

Ash shrugged, "That's no problem. I can go instead, can't I?" He smirked, smacking his fists together, "Besides, maybe my luck's improved since my last visit?"

"You mean when you caught a whole herd of Tauros?" Tracey asked, smirking.

"And I love every one of them!" Ash proclaimed.

Domino picked up Zorua, "Do you think I could come?"

Ash looked at her, "I thought you wanted to talk to the professor?"

"I can do that later," Domino said, "This sounds interesting, so I'd like to tag along."

Delia clapped her hands together, "That's a wonderful idea, that way you two can hash out the wedding plans!"

"MOM!"

"WE'RE NOT EVEN DATING!"

"Chu," Pikachu smirked.

"Shut up, Pikachu," Ash grumbled.

Domino looked at the little rodent, "What did he say this time?"

"He said that we're not dating 'yet'." Ash grumbled.

* * *

 _ **Hehe, with Delia for a mother, who could do anything but love her :p Also I hope you like my choice in Pokemon for Domino, the more I thought about it, the more she screamed DARK-type, also she has a thing for cute cuddly Pokemon, so Zorua was the perfect choice.**_

 _ **Hope you liked it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**3: Safari Scramble! Vs. Haxorus!**_

* * *

Delia was rifling through box after box of her old clothing, "I'm sorry to have to make you help me like this, Dear, but everything that might fit you has been stored away for a long time."

Domino was kneeling as she pushed another box to the side, fining it was nothing but old shoes, "It's fine, Miss Ketchum. Besides, I should be thanking you for lending me the clothes."

"Call me Delia," she smiled at the blonde, "And think nothing of it. I was a little surprised to hear how you lost you last set," she giggled, "That Beedrill of Ash's wasn't very friendly, was it?"

"No, she wasn't," Domino sighed, then looked at the woman, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"You just did," she giggled, "But go ahead."

"How come Ash was so quick yo trust me?" Domino asked, ignoring the joke, honestly curious. "I mean, I was a member of Team Rocket, and you were kind of upset about that..."

Delia smiled sadly at the girl, and passed her a blue sundress, "That's a long story, Dear, and it involves my husband." She watched Domino hold the dress up to herself to check the size, "That would look lovely on you."

"Th-thanks," Domino blushed, "Um, is Mister Ketchum around? I haven't seen him yet?"

Delia shook her head, "No, my darling idiot hasn't been around for fifteen years." Domino blinked, and paled, having realized she'd breached a sore subject. Delia patted her comfortingly, "Don't worry about it. Though it's been a long time, I hear from him now and then. But he still hasn't come home..." She looked down sadly.

Domino stepped behind her to change, feeling slightly shy for some reason, "So..what does that have to do with Team Rocket?"

Delia sighed, "Well, you see, as far as I know, and this was a long time ago, my husband and the leader of Team Rocket were once very close friends."

"Giovani had friends?!" Domino gasped, "That's nuts. As long as I've known the man, he's been as cold as Snorunt."

"Yes, but my husband told me that before that, he was a good man, and a great trainer," Delia smiled, "I even got the chance to meet him shortly before we were married. He seemed so...I don't know...sad. You see, he'd recently lost his wife in childbirth with his son. He was still good back then, and even named his son after my husband, Silver."

"WAH!" THUD

Delia looked back and bit back a laugh as she saw Domino on the floor, her jeans around her ankles, and face down on the floor, "Are you alright?"

Domino looked up in embarrassment, "Sorry, you just surprised me...you mean to tell me that Ash is Silver Ace's son?"

Delia giggled, "Are they still calling him that?"

Domino right herself and pulled the dress over her head, "Yeah, and for good reason. In the last few years I've heard tale of him facing off against a Moltres and even winning." She said, fixing her hair as the dress passed over her head, "Strange thing is, he didn't catch it, even though reports said that he could've done so easily."

"Oh, that's just the way he is," Delia sighed, smiling fondly, "He and Ash are just alike, they both love battling strong opponents. But we're getting off topic. The reason Ash trusts you so easily, is that he can see a good person, even if that person can't see it in themselves. So even if you are a former member of Team Rocket, if Ash trusts you, then you are more than welcome here, Domino." She smiled at the girl, now wearing her old dress, "Oh, you look wonderful! I knew it was a good fit!"

Domino blushed a little under the praise, "I'm more of a jeans and hiking boots kinda girl, but thanks...I've never worn a dress before!" She gave a little twirl, making her skirts lift slightly.

"Not even when you were younger?" Delia asked, "Surely you mother would've- "

"I never knew either of my parents," Domino sighed, smiling, "For as long as I can remember before Team Rocket, I was living on the streets. I guess that's why Giovani took me in. He saw how quick I was when I stole something and decided to make use of it."

Delia looked that the girl in sadness, "How old were you?"

Domino shrugged, "Nine or ten I think. I lost track of time. But it gave me purpose."

The older woman rose from the floor and sat on the edge of the bed, "Well, now I'll give you a different purpose." She patted the spot beside her and pulled Domino against her when she joined her, "Look after Ash for me. Every time he comes home, though he doesn't show it, he leaves a little bit of himself behind in the region he's just left. He misses all the friends he's made there, and it always seems like he's going off to some new region right afterward just to forget about it. But, I think, this time he's going to stay around...at least I hope he is."

Domino sighed, "He's a good friend."

=x=

"Ash, what's with that getup?" Tracey asked as the teen in question walked onto the property, "You look like a wild Tauros rider."

Ash grinned, "Hey, if I'm turning rancher before champion, then I gotta look the part, right?" He gestured to himself, "Besides, I kinda like this. I wore it for a contest back in Sinnoh."

Ash was wearing a brown button up western-style shirt, and hat, and a pair of blue jeans and lace up boots, not at all like he usually dressed. "So, how are we getting to Fuschia? I can't see us walking there and actually making the appointment?"

Tracey just grinned, "Well, I thought you guys could fly there."

"None of my Flying types are big enough for two people, except maybe Charizard, but I haven't had a chance to call him back from Johto." Ash sighed, "So unless you've got a Pokemon that big I can borrow - "

"Pigeoooo!"

No sooner had the words left Ash's mouth than a powerful gust of wind blasted the two teens, and a great thundering of feathered wings reached his ears. Ash couldn't stop the smile as he shielded his eyes against the dust, and saw the gigantic form of one of his oldest friends. "Pidgeot!?"

The large bird bowed his head, nuzzling his trainer in affection, "Pidge pidgeo."

Ash grinned and rubbed the bird under his chin, "It's great to see you again, too, buddy. Man! Look at you!" He grinned, taking in the bird's size, "You're almost as big a Moltres!"

"Pidge!" The bird chirped happily, "Pidge pid pidgeot."

Ash raised his brow, "Come back? But what about your flock?"

Tracey grinned, and clapped him on the shoulder, "I wouldn't worry about them now." He said, "Besides having the large swarm of Beedrill in Kanto, Viridian Forest is also the home of the largest flock of Pidgeot and it's lower evolutions. All the Spearow and Fearow moved off toward Mount. Silver."

Ash was positively beaming when he heard this, "That's great! Wait until Pikachu sees you! He's gonna flip!" he said, petting the bird once more, then smirked, "Oh, that reminds me, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure," Tracey smiled, "What's up?"

Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out the Key Stone he'd pulled off of Beedrill, "You think you could file this down for a bracelet? I promised Beedrill I'd use hers instead of the one I already have."

"Wow," Tracey whistled as he took the stone, "So this is a Key Stone?" He looked at Ash for a moment, "You mean you've already got one?"

"Yeah," Ash grinned, and reached into his shirt, pulling out a small charm necklace, "I got this as a gift from the Kalos League Champion before I left."

Tracey nodded, "And you've already got a Mega Stone for Beedrill. Man, I can't wait to get a few sketches!"

Ash grinned once more, "I've got more than just Beedrillite. And I hate to ask, but could file that down, too? It's really too heavy for Beedrill. She'd need a collar or some sort of band to attach it to."

But Tracey wasn't listening, he'd stopped when Ash had mentioned the Beedrillite. "You mean you've got more?"

"Yup," Ash grinned, and turned to Pidgeot, "You up for a ride, big guy?"

In answer, Pidgeot spread his wings and keened, showing off an impress twelve foot wing span.

=x=

That night at the Ketchum residence, Ash told Domino and his mother how they'd be traveling the next day. Pikachu had been ecstatic to see Pidgeot again after so many years, and so had Delia for that matter, and was happy to have the giant bird back in the family. Domino had been floored by the Pokemon, because it was just plain huge compared to some of the other Pidgeot she'd seen, but this one had been living wild for a good nine years, so it was only natural that it would be bigger than the average Pidgeot.

"Sorry for stealing your bed from you," Domino said later that night as they prepared for bed. "Seems like I did steal something from you, after all." She smirked at him from his bed.

Ash was laid out beside the bed in his sleeping bag, "It's fine. I'm used to sleeping on the ground, so the floor's not so different."

"Pika," Pikachu sighed happily as he curled up at the foot of the bed with Zorua already asleep.

Ash rolled his eyes, "Traitor."

Domino giggled, and laid her head against the pillow, "You know, I don't think I've really thanked you."

"Hmm?" Ash hummed, "For what?"

Domino smiled, "For trusting me. Helping me. And for Zorua."

"Ru.." the little Pokemon sighed in sleep.

Ash just smiled, "You don't need to thank me."

"I just did, and I'm not taking it back," Domino smiled, yawning. "G'night, Ash."

"Night, Domino," the boy yawned before drifting off to sleep himself to Domino's gentle snoring.

=x=

"Have you got everything you need?" Delia asked as she handed Ash his pack, "Food, extra clothing, fresh under- "

"Yes, Mom," Ash laughed, smiling at his mother, "Relax, we won't be gone but a day or so at least until we get the Pokemon you wanted."

"Fifteen Miltank," Domino read off the list she'd been given, "Ten Mareep for wool, five Bouffalant for plow work, and three Ponyta for riding. Tall order," the blonde said as she waved the list, "All of these are pretty rare in Kanto."

Ash just grinned, "I'm just dreading giving those Bouffalant a hair cut. But, their Afro wool sure makes comfy clothes," he said, fingering his shirt, which was made from the same wool."

Delia giggled, "It's good that you have so many Tauros, too, Dear," she said, "they'll provide just the right fertilizer for the garden I'm planning."

Domino cringed, "I really don't wanna think about that..."

Ash threw his Pokeball, and released Pidgeot, keening as he spread his wings. Domino noted that there was a small improvement; a saddle firmly attached to his back large enough for both of them. Ash walked up to his friend and smoothed down his feathers, "The saddle's not too tight is it, Pidgeot?"

"Pidgeo," the bird shook his head, dipping down so they could mount up. Delia handed a smaller pack to Domino, "I've packed a few things for you, too, Domino. And be sure to stay warm up there."

"I'll be fine," Domino smiled, pulling at her shirt, "This sweater's really nice, so the wind won't bother me."

"Where's Pikachu and Zorua?" Delia asked.

"Still sleeping," Ash grinned, "With Zorua staying out of battles for now, I thought Pikachu could keep her company while we're gone. Besides he could use a break." He hopped up on Pidgeot's back.

Delia huffed, her hands on her hips, "So could you!"

Domino climbed on behind him. "We'll be back before you know it."

Ash grinned and patted Pidgeot, "Ready, buddy?"

"Pidgeo!"

Ashe nodded and looked back to Domino, "You might wanna hold on." Domino rolled her eyes and made a show of grabbing onto the saddle, but Ash shook his head, "I mean it, Pidgeot's pretty fast."

"I'll be fine," Domino said haughtily, and gave him a sly look, "Or do you just want me to put my arms around you?"

Ash grumbled and pulled his hat down over his face, "Oh, that does it. Pidgeot, don't go easy on her!"

Delia had known Pidgeot for a good number of years as he often came to visit her, but the look that rose in the regal bird's eyes was close to manic as he spread his wings, and shot into the sky, raising dust in his wake so that the Ketchum matriarch never got the chance to see the look of pure terror on the young blonde's face as she grabbed her son around his waist and held on for dear life.

"Be safe!" Delia shouted after them as Pidgeot shot away, and waving merrily. She shook her head, "That boy's exactly like his father." She huffed, "I'm just happy he inherited some of my good taste."

She turned and headed back inside the house where Mimey was washing dishes, "Mimey, would you be a dear and help me water the garden? The dishes can wait until I get through with the builders."

"Mime mime!" Mimey said happily.

=x=

"Slow down!" Domino screamed frightfully, "Please! I'm gonna hurl!"

"Pid pidgeo!"

"He says 'not on my back,'" Ash translated, grinning over his shoulder, "And I did warn you, Domino."

Domino nodded vigorously against his shoulder, "Okay, okay, consider me warned! Now slow down, please!"

Ash chuckled, "Alright, Pidgeot, she's learned her lesson." He said, patting his friend's neck, "Put on the brakes." Pidgeot gave out a trill of a laugh as he slowed, gliding over the land at speeds not even a Rapidash could reach, yet it was a smooth ride for the humans.

Domino had the nerve to open her eyes and look down, and felt herself breaking into a smile. They were over the ocean already! "Wow!"

Ash grinned, "Told you he was fast." He said, "Fuschia City's just along the coast line from Pallet, so we should be there in a few more minutes."

Pidgeot descended toward the water, letting his talons skim the surface. Domino and Ash were treated to the sight of a pod of Seel and Dewgong diving in and out of the waves. Domino leaned into his back, "There's no need to hurry, right?"

For a moment, Ash thought he'd misheard her, but the contentment he felt of her leaning on him like she was...felt good. "Take us up," he said to the bird Pokemon, and Pidgeot ascended once again. Domino gasped as the regal Pokemon flew straight up, and held onto Ash as tightly as possible. Pidgeot burst through the clouds, letting himself dropped back down, leveling out with the top of the clouds and skimming along them as he had the water far below.

Ash couldn't help but beam at the sight of the veritable sea of clouds before them. Domino had her head buried in his back and only raised back up when she felt them level off.

Never in her life had she been so breathless. She'd been in helicopters and other aircrafts that had been capable of going above the clouds, but this...this was different.

Pidgeot then slowly sank beneath the clouds as if diving under water. "Incredible."

They came out just above Fuschia City's Safari Zone. "Show time," Ash grinned and looked for a spot to land.

=x=

"What do you mean the Safari's been cancelled?!" Ash roared at the attendant. "My mom paid for it, and we're not going home empty handed!"

The attendant shrank back under the teen's glare, "I-I'm sorry sir, but the zone's been deemed too dangerous for rookie trainers right now, and - "

"I'm no rookie!" Ash roared again, thoroughly insulted.

Domino had to hold him back from knocking the poor boy clean. "So, what's so dangerous about the Safari Zone?" Domino ground out as she held the raven-haired teen back.

"An aggressive black Haxorus has been plaguing the swamp areas," a new voice said, causing Ash calm himself down. "It's been attacking trainers and Pokemon alike whenever they get too close."

"Lance?!" Ash yelped, seeing the crimson-hair champion, and a shorter bluenette beside him, "And Clair?"

"Hello there, Ash," Clair smiled warmly, "It's been too long."

"You've grown quite a bit since our time in Hoenn," Lance commented, taking in the boy's height, "Tell me, what brings you out here?"

Ash sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets, "Well, we were supposed to catch a few Pokemon needed form Mom's ranch, but they won't let us in."

"For good reasons, I assure you," the attendant said, "Haxorus is so dangerous that the proprietor asked for the champion's help. Miss Clair was a bonus. Both of them being Dragon Masters, we saw no reason to turn her away."

Lance threw back his head laughing and clapped Ash on the shoulder, causing the teen to stumble, "Oh, there's no need to worry about this kid. I've battled against and alongside him on more than one occasion, and he's beaten Clair in battle before." He jerked his thumb at the Gym Leader, "And I've seen him go up against some imposible odds. A wild Haxorus will be nothing."

Domino, who had remained quiet through the whole thing, was slightly freaked. Why was the Kanto League/Silver Conference Champion treating Ash like his little brother?

"Plus, he's a Champion in his own right," Lance continued, "He did become the first person to actually beat the Orange League. And so far, no one's been able to challenge him because of the Elites in front of him, and from what I hear, Ash is quite the force to be reckoned with."

"Well," the attendant smiled nervously, "When you put it that way, I supposed it would be alright to let him compete."

"Compete?" Domino and Ash asked.

"Yes," the attendant said, "The owner of the Safari Zone proclaimed that whoever rids the area of that Haxorus will receive an award from the park, and a lifetime supply of Pokemon chow."

"Generous," Clair grumbled, "beat one Haxorus at your own risk, and you get a shiny plaque, and enough food for every Pokemon in the Safari Zone ten times over."

"It's a little more than that," the attendant said, pouting, "Besides, the Haxorus has been really bad for business lately. And since he's only allowing seasoned trainers to compete, they get to use one Pokemon in the Safari Zone to battle with."

"That makes things easier," Domino said, smiling at her companion, "You've got Pidgeot and Beedrill."

Ash nodded, patting the two Pokeballs at his belt, "Yeah, but we'll have to stick together." He said, "You don't have Zorua."

The attendant grimaced, "I'm sorry, but if she doesn't have a Pokemon of her own, I can't allow her to enter for her own safety."

Lance was eyeing the girl, which made her nervous, then smirked, and produced a Pokeball, "She may take this one. I was actually thinking of giving it to Ash, since I know he treats his Pokemon like family, but...well, I think she'd throw a fit if she stayed behind."

Clair raised her brow at him, "Really? You're giving it to _her_?"

"Why not?" Lance asked, and held the ball out to the girl, "This is a young Dratini that hatched a short time ago from one of my Dragonite's clutches. I expect you to take care of it."

Domino was beyond shocked as she accepted the Pokeball. "Th-Thank you."

Lance smiled, "I always liked helping flowers bloom...especially _tulips_." Domino started and looked at the Champion. There she saw the warning in his eyes. _I know you. Betray me, and I will destroy you._ It was a look she'd often seen in the eyes of her former employer. But in the eyes of a Champion...Giovani had nothing.

Ash heard the veiled warning in the man's voice, and placed his arm around her protectively. "Let's go. We should just catch what Mom needs and worry about the Haxorus if we run into it." He turned her toward the entrance, shooting a look back over his shoulder at the Dragon Masters. "I hope you're ready to lose that title for Kanto's Champion, because I'm coming for it."

Lance grinned, "I accept your challenge. Don't disappoint me."

=|Some Time Later|=

The day was waning as Ash and Domino rested against the side of a cliff. It had been a good day. Most of the Pokemon that Delia had wanted were in the same area. The only problem that had come up was with the Ponyta. The only had two. The rest of the herd had bolted the moment Ash and Domino had made their throws, only managing to catch a couple of young stragglers. And Domino was not happy about it. One of the Ponyta had been a rare, and beautiful blue-flamed Ponyta. Domino had wanted so badly to catch it, but the Pokemon had been one of the first to flee.

After that, though, everything was downhill, and the pair had caught their quota of Bouffalant, Mareep, and Miltank. One Bouffalant though, after Ash had caught the last one they needed, had charged him. It was obviously the lead bull of the herd, and Ash was hard pressed to keep out of its way long enough to call out Beedrill. Thankfully, with Beedrills superior speed, the Ketchum ranch now had a whopping six Bouffalant to call its own.

"This sucks," Domino moaned piteously, "If only I'd been faster, we could have caught that Ponyta!"

Ash chuckled, "Don't worry. We've still got tomorrow to track the herd down, and then we can head home."

Domino looked at him, "But don't you want to try for that Haxorus?"

Ash shrugged, "Sure I do, but duty comes before pleasure. Besides, it's been completely quiet ever since we got to this valley. Lance or Clair probably got to it first. They know Dragon types way better than I do."

Domino sighed, "Yeah, I guess that's true. Still, though, that Pokemon chow could've helped the ranch a lot. Think of how many we could've fed, and not spent a dime on it."

As the evening wore on, Ash made a small campfire, and got started on their dinner while Domino took the chance to get to know her newest Pokemon. Lance hadn't been kidding when he said it was nearly hatched either. Dratini was _tiny_.

"Dra?" Domino had immediately fallen in love with the little dragon the moment it's curious little black eyes raised up to hers. Which reminded her of something.

"Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah?" He looked up from the stew he was making, and smiled at the girl cuddling the Dratini, "Getting along alright?"

Domino grinned, "It's a sweetie...but what was that back there with Lance?"

"And Clair," Ash said, ladling some stew into a bowl, "She wasn't too happy about him giving you Dratini, meaning she knew you just as well as he did."

"Oh," Domino said, holding Dratini close. The little dragon nuzzled her cheek, purring softly. Domino giggled and stroked its hide, "Still...they way you looked at him...it was almost like your were declaring war?"

Ash came back to the cliff, and sat beside her, passing her a bowl as he began to eat. "I get tired of people reminding you of your past." Ash said, "Mom's one thing, but Tracey, and Lance, hell even Clair, they all wanted you cuffed and hauled off. If it wasn't for me, they probably would've done just that."

Dratini sniffed at the stew and Domino gave it a spoonful. "I don't blame them." Domino said, smiling at her Pokemon when it found it liked the food. "While with Team Rocket, I never had any Pokemon of my own. I was just a spy, and a thief. But now that I have a couple, I can't imagine stealing any from anyone...like I did before."

"It's in the past." Ash said, cleaning his bowl and going back for seconds, "I've moved on and learned from all of my losses, and mistakes. And it looks like you are, too. People should realize that truly bad people wouldn't feel the way you do."

Dratini looked at its trainer as something wet hit the top of its head. "I've done a lot of bad things, Ash." Domino said, "They're right not to trust me."

Ash shook his head as he filled his bowl, "If that little Dratini trusts, then others should, too." He said and made his way back, "Pokemon are good judges of character, and wouldn't show such trust to anyone so readily unless they deserved it."

"Tini," Dratini purred and licked her cheek. Domino giggled at the raspiness of its tongue, petting its head.

"You're a good girl," Domino told the little Pokemon, who butted its head against her hand in agitation. "Oh, uh, good boy?"

"Dratini," Dratini puffed out his chest.

Ash just chuckled, and set his empty bowl down, "See? He likes you, so other people should." He pulled his hat down over his eyes, "Well, time to get some sleep. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow."

Domino nodded and returned Dratini to his Pokeball before curling up and falling asleep.

=x=

Ash didn't know what woke him during the night. As he sat up, he saw that the moon was full and at its zenith, meaning that morning was still hours away. He looked over to Domino and found her curled up into a ball, sound asleep. But still something felt...wrong.

The fire was still going, what was left of their dinner sitting off to the side to keep it warm.

He stood up and dusted himself off, opting to look around instead of waking Domino.

For a moment, he thought it was hunger that had woke him, but he put that thought aside. Something else was making him feel uneasy. Like they were being watched. But there wasn't even a sound of nocturnal Pokemon...it was way too quiet.

Suddenly, out of the bushes burst an immense black form, twin blades swinging at the youth, only barely managing to jump back in time to avoid them. A gleam of red caught his eyes as the Pokemon rushed past him. Ash stumbled to the ground, rolling as he brought up Beedrill's Pokeball. Standing at nearly six feet and towering over him, was the very Pokemon that they had been warned to avoid. A large, black Haxorus.

* * *

 _ **I'm gonna end it here. Why you might ask? A few very good reasons. One: Longest chapter for the story yet. Two: It's 3 AM right now. And three:...I love suspense :p**_

 _ **But as you can see, Domino is on the receiving end of a lot of mistrust, understandably, but our Hero is ever the protective type. Also, much to some's surprise, I'm sure, Domino has a new friend. Dratini. (Mega Dragonite. Really coming, or fake? :/)**_

 _ **Like it? Hate it? Review it! I need a nap!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**4: The Ketchum Ranch**_

* * *

Domino came awake at the first shout from Ash as he called out his Pokemon. She sat up in time to see the young man and his Beedrill running around in the fire light as a black shape danced around them. Beedrill was after it in a frenzy of jabs with her stingers, but the Pokemon was ducking and dodging them with ease. "What's - "

"Don't move, Domino!" Ash called out as he tried to keep up with the two Pokemon, "Beedrill, use Agility, and then go into Drill Run!" Beedrill buzzed after the Haxorus with blinding speeds, finally outclassing it, and spun, its two main stingers glowing. Haxorus made no attempt to dodge and met the attack head on with one of its own, sending out a blast of purple energy that exploded against Beedrill.

"Dragon Pulse," Ash ground out, "No surprise it'd know something that powerful...alright, Beedrill!" He called out the recovering Pokemon, who was shaking her head in agitation from the shock of that attack. "Make this long range, and use Poison Sting!"

"Drill!" Beedrill took off again, firing needles at the Haxorus repeatedly, the Dragon covering itself with its arms.

"X-Scissor!" Ash yelled out.

Beedrill made a mad dash to get in close for the attack, but the Haxorus' eyes gleamed a dangerous red before she could reach it, and suddenly a fiery aura roared out from the Dragon, knocking Beedrill away. Beedrill was sent flying against the cliff side, struggling to get back up as the Outrage attack fueled the Haxorus' rampage.

Ash growled, "That's it, no more Mister Nice Guy!" He reached inside his shirt, "Beedrill, time to Mega Evolve!" He held up a small pendant, which glowed brightly in the night as Beedrill's Mega Stone reacted. Domino jumped back as the Bug type was enveloped in a brilliant pink sphere before it shattered. Mega Beedrill flew out of the shards with a vengeance. "Alright, now use Toxic!"

Beedrill shot a sickly purple liquid from her mouth, which struck the raging Dragon right in the face, blinding, and poisoning it. "Now, Venoshock!" Now her needles glowed purple as she homed in on the Dragon and drove both of them into it with rapid fire jabs. Haxorus roared in pain, the Outrage subsiding, and whipped around, its tail glowing and nearly slamming into Beedrill if the Pokemon hadn't ducked and flitted away from it.

Beedrill buzzed back to Ash's side and waited while Domino hurried over to him. Both of them took in the Haxorus that had supposedly been causing trouble for the Safari Zone. It was breathing very hard from the poisoning it had taken from the Toxic, and more so because of the damage it had taken from Venoshock. But it showed no signs of going down. Domino then noticed something. A flash of red around it's neck...a control collar!

"Ash, around it's neck!" Domino pointed, and Ash nodded.

"I see it," he said, looking at his Beedrill, "Think you can get that thing with Poison Sting?"

Mega Beedrill nodded, and primed her stingers.

"On my mark," Ash said, reaching for his belt, and Domino noticed a dark-colored Pokeball in his grip, "Ready...go!"

Beedrill was off like a shot, closing the distance between the her and the Haxorus. Haxorus saw her coming, and opened its mouth, and Ash felt dread washing over him as a familiar ball of golden energy formed. "Domino get down!" He roared and tackled the blonde girl to the ground as the Dragon raised its head and shot the ball skyward just as beedrill shot her attack out. The collar was bombarded with stingers, and snapped clean off.

Haxorus dropped to its knees as its attack exploded in a starburst over head and shot toward the ground, exploding all around them as the Draco Meteor damaged the area, and the Dragon that had fired it. Domino screamed as one of the meteors landed close to them, covering them with dust and debris. "ASH!"

"Keep down!" Ash yelled.

Beedrill buzzed around them, trying to divert any and all of the attacks that would have hit the pair. Finally, it ended. As the two teens looked up, Haxorus went down. Ash acted immediately, not taking any chances that the Dragon might wake again, and threw his Pokeball. A Dusk Ball from what Domino could see, and damned good thinking as the Haxorus went inside. The ball began to shake weakly, signifying that the Pokemon was well beyond escape when it chimed only a moment later.

Ash fell back to his rump and sighed, "Son of a - "

"ASH!" The pair whipped around and saw two more Dragons coming down the cliff face, both of them Dragonite.

Ash let out a laugh and fell backward, "Where have you guys been?!"

Lance and Clair touched down and jumped off their Dragonites, "Looking for you, of course!" Lance thundered, "Where's the Haxorus?"

"Beedrill," the Pokemon said as she fluttered back to her trainer, still in Mega form, and dropped the Dusk Ball on his stomach.

"Oh..." Clair sighed, palming her face.

"Yeah," Domino commented, wiping her face clean of dirt, "'Oh' is right, as in 'Oh, shit we nearly got blasted off!'"

Lance crossed his arms, "We thought we had it cornered," he said, "We were up in the marshes and chased it into the hills, but then we lost track of it."

Ash rose and dusted himself off, and went over to help Domino up, "Yeah, we kinda noticed." He checked the girl for injuries, "You okay?"

"Scared out of my mind, but yeah, I'm good," Domino giggled, then looked to where the Haxorus had fallen, "The collar."

"Collar?" Both Dragon Masters asked as she went over to pick the remains up.

"I think its why that Pokemon was causing such a riot." Domino put in and gathered the fragments up, and sighed, "And I was right...this is Team Rocket tech."

Ash moved in beside her and took a look for himself. "I've seen that before in Kalos. Jessie and James used it on a Garchomp."

"I've never used one before, but these are used to make captured Pokemon obey orders from members of Team Rocket," Domino said, holding it up so he could see it better, "But why would they - "

"Probably because the owner of the Safari Zone refused them entry for Pokemon," Lance said, "He told me that a few of their men came here looking to catch a few powerful Pokemon if they could, but he turned them away as soon as he found out who they were."

"That's as good a way to get on Giovanni's bad side as any." Domino said, handing him the collar, "You might be able to use this against him. It's not enough to convict him, but you can sure give him a headache."

Lance nodded and took the pieces and pocketed them. "You have my thanks...and my respect, Domino."

Domino looked at the champion sadly, "But not your trust?"

Lance smirked, "Don't push it. My trust and respect are rewarded where I see promise...keep hanging around Ash, and I think you'll earn my trust sooner rather than later." He spun on his heel, cape flaring out behind him, and stalked back to his Dragonite, "Our business is done. I'll inform the owner of your victory, Ash. Be proud...I know your father would be."

Ash shot the man a look only a champion could, "Tell me where he is."

"I don't have to," Lance chuckled, "He'll come to you, eventually."

Ash growled and watched at the pair climbed onto their respective Dragonite and launched into the air, and returned his Beedrill.

Domino watched as they went their own way, and stood next to Ash. "You...don't care much for your dad, do you?"

Ash shrugged, "He left when I was five. The only thing I remember about him now is the time he let me ride his prized Rapidash."

Domino sighed, deciding to let it drop after what she'd heard from Delia, "So, should we head back?"

"Might as well," Ash sighed, clipping Haxorus' Pokeball to his belt, "Haxorus needs some attention at the Lab, and we've caught most of the Pokemon we need except for one Ponyta."

Domino sighed as they returned to camp. "If only I'd caught that last one..."

"Don't worry," Ash smirked, "Two will be fine for now, and we can alway come back...never mind."

"What? Why?" Domino asked as Ash stopped and pointed toward the clearing. Domino followed his finger and smiled. Sniffing at their packs where they were keeping the captured Safari Pokemon was a Ponyta, and not just any Ponyta, _her_ Ponyta. Ash smirked and handed her one of their camouflaged Safari Balls.

"He's all your's," Ash grinned as the girl took the ball and advanced on the young stallion.

=x=

Delia smiled at the progress only one day had brought about as she sat sipping her morning coffee with Pikachu in her lap and Zorua at her feet. It was perfect. The fences for her ranch wee up, and quite sturdy, made from the finest oaken wood she could afford, and the barn was just about finished. It could almost house most of her son's Tauros herd, some of which were already grazing in the pasture behind their home along with his Donphan.

"Wonderful," Delia smiled to herself, "Simply wonderful."

There was a loud horn honking out front that startled the woman into nearly spilling her drink. "What on Earth - ?"

She set her cup down and hurried around to the front, where she found a large truck with a flatbed and trailer hooked up to the back. And who should she find snoozing on that trailer? None other than Ash and Domino, the latter curled against the raven-haired teen as he slept.

The driver poked his head out of the window, "This the Ketchum residence?"

"It is," she nodded, "But what's all of this?"

The driver gave a sleepy grin, "This is part of a lifetime supply of Poke-chow the boss gave to the kid back there for gettin' rid of a problem Pokemon for us." He said, jerking his thumb back at the pair, "Them two did us a real solid. Boss was so pleased that he hung a picture of them in the main hall of the reception area, and gave the kid a trophy."

"How nice," Delia said, turning about, "Mimey, dear! I could use some help!"

Mimey came out of the house and Delia had him use his Psychic to float both youngsters into the house, and up to bed with their little Pokemon following them before unloading all of the bags and boxes from the truck. She thanked the driver, sending him off with a hot cup of coffee before skipping back inside to prepare breakfast.

Ashe set the table, Mimey brought Ash and Domino's packs into the kitchen, showing her that both were full of Safari Balls, and one of them was marked with a black 'D', which she took to mean it belonged to Domino herself. Smiling as she thought about the work she would be doing, she took them outside and released the Pokemon, saving Domino's marked ball for last. When she threw it, she was stunned. It was a lovely, blue-flamed Ponyta.

"No wonder she wanted to keep this one!" She beamed as the young stallion came up to her, letting her pet him, "You're going to love it here, just like your trainer." She told the colt before letting the Pokemon join the others. As she took them all in, she counted the fifteen Miltank and ten Mareep she'd asked for, but the Bouffalant...

There was one extra, and it was a large bull from the look of him, and he was already posturing in front of the Tauros. Not such a good thing in her books as she had chosen to have Ash's Orange League Champion Tauros brought over. He was a bit bigger and stouter than the average Tauros, that much was for sure, and he didn't take too kindly to the new arrival's attitude.

"Try not to break the fences," Delia cautioned the two bull Pokemon, not sure they'd listen to her since they were both about to butt heads. Delia giggled when the two rammed into each other, and Tauros came out on top, shoving the buffalo Pokemon back easily.

As she moved back into the house, and Mimey was setting the food on the table, Ash and Domino came down stairs, yawning. "Morning, Mom." Ash yawned.

"Good morning, Ash, Domino," Delia smiled at the pair, "Thank you so much, both of you. This turned out so much better than I could've hoped!"

"It was fun," Domino smiled as she sat down at the table, "Well, mostly."

"Oh dear," Delia said, cupping her chin, "What happened?"

Ash went on to explain about the Haxorus that had been causing problems for the preserve, and how Lance and Clair had tried to catch it, but ended up herding it right toward them instead.

"Lance even gave me my own Dratini," Domino put in, holding up her Pokeball, "And...about that Ponyta - "

"He's your's, Dear," Delia giggled, "Why do you think I had you catch three?"

"You mean it?!" Domino sprang up and hugged her.

Delia couldn't help but laugh as the girl grabbed her, "Of course! You're part of this family, now, aren't you?"

=x=

Ash and Pikachu were currently at the lab looking over Haxorus, "So, how is she?"

Professor Oak stood up from his examination of the Pokemon, "She's in rough shape. I'm sure Joy did the best she could, but it's going to take a while before she fully recovers."

Ash nodded, "Then she's all your's. I'll drop by every day until she's back up to strength. At least that way I can get to know her. Poor thing...what did that collar do to her?"

Oak shrugged, "It's much like the technology used in Team Rocket's Dark Balls." The old man sighed, "You remember what those can do, right?"

Ash just smirked at him, "Sure do, _Sammy,_ " he said, "So, those things max out strength and tune out the emotions...still, why would they go that far?"

"Team Rocket?" Sam asked, "Who knows?"

"Speaking of that," Ash said, "What about Domino?"

Sam smiled at the boy, "Working here? I wouldn't mind having another assistant, but you realize I'll be keeping an eye on her?"

Ash rolled his eyes, "So long as you give her a chance, I don't mind. She's nothing like what she was back in Johto before - "

"Before Mewtwo wiped her memories," Sam finished, sighing, "That reminds me. Didn't you say you came across another of that species?"

Ash thought for a moment, "Yeah, I met her back in Unova. Strange though. She could Mega Evolve...I wonder if those two ever found each other."

"Again I say who is to say," Sam smirked, "but worrying about a pair of Pokemon like that is not going to help you beat Lance." He said, "And I think it's high time that you went after one of the Legendary Pokemon in the area."

Ash scratched the back of his head, "The idea of using a Pokemon like that feels a lot like cheating."

"It didn't stop Tobias," Sam pointed out, "And if he has two, then he's liable to have more, a whole team, perhaps. And word has it he's in Kanto, going through the gyms here, and aiming for the title."

Ash ground his teeth, "Not if I can help it." He growled, "Alright, I'll do it."

"Good," Sam pulled a map from inside his coat, "Now, I know you'll want to stick close to home, but Johto is just over the mountains, and it'll be a good training exercise for - "

"I'll take the train," Ash said, holding up his hand, "Besides, couldn't I just go for one of the locals that are in the area?"

Sam bopped him on the head, "That's the problem, I don't know what's in the area anymore."

Ash raised an eyebrow at him.

"Let me explain," the man said, "Over the past two to three years, the migratory patterns of Legendary Pokemon has been logged, and at this time of year, it's hard to tell what's in the area. Johto has a good population, but Kanto is sparse right now."

Ash leaned against one of the desks, crossing his arms, "Well, the problem is, Prof, I already know which one I want to go after."

The professor gave him a smile, "Oh, and what would that be?"

Ash smirked, "The same one my dad went after. Moltres."

* * *

 _ **And here we go! Ash has chosen a Legendary to gun for, and the professor has decided to take Domino under his wing. The Ketchum Ranch is almost in full swing, save for a few disagreements among the bulls, and Domino has her very own Ponyta.**_

 _ **Now we move into the fun bit...looking for dear old Daddy Ketchum.**_

 _ **Like it? Hate it? Review it! It's 3AM again!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**One of my readers asked in a review, and I'm sorry to that reader that I didn't answer this in the last chapter, why a Haxorus out of all the Dragon-types? Well, I weighed my options between Hydreigon, Haxorus, and Druddigon, all of them frightening Pokemon in their own rights. But when I thought about it, I wanted this DARK Pokemon to stand out, so I looked at the Shiny forms of all three...and I had to go with a Shiny Haxorus, because let's face it, it looks BADASS. Plus, in anime, it's a fairly docile Pokemon, meaning the control collar pretty much turned it into a juggernaut. It allowed Domino to see what Team Rocket was really capable of. Now, enough of my ramblings, on to a rather fluffy chapter!**_

 _ **5: A Distraction**_

* * *

A week had passed by since the trip to the Safari Zone, and things had calmed down to a supreme crawl. Ash spent most of his days either working at home with the ranch Pokemon, or at the lab training with the rest of his Pokemon. In that amount of time, Domino had begun her job under Professor Oak's care. It was fairly simple for her. She was assistant to the Professor, and took care of unhatched eggs until the did hatch, and were ready for release into the wild, or were adopted by a trainer.

Tracey kept an eye on her of course, but the professor had come to enjoy the girl's company. Ash had been right in saying that she was not the girl he had met some four years ago. Everywhere she went, though, her little partner followed. Zorua lived up to her species reputation of being mischievous. Whenever she thought that Domino wasn't paying enough attention to her, as most young would, she caused a bit of a stir to get her attention. It was hilarious to the man when he watched the pair. Domino would try to scold the little Pokemon, always seemed to fall prey to Zorua's 'Babydoll Eyes'.

Ash was another matter entirely. As Haxorus had recovered enough to be outside, the young man spent most of his time getting the poor Dragon back on her feet. Like most of her species, Haxorus was a gentle giant, and proved as much when she played with the younger Pokemon, showing a slight maternal side. Most days he would find the Dragon curled up under a tree with four to five baby Pokemon sleeping against her with her tail wrapped protectively around them. Tracey had made several sketches.

When Ash trained, Haxorus would watch, and so would himself and Tracey, and, sometimes, a red-faced Domino. Oak could understand why the young woman was embarrassed. Ash had taken on a more physical aspect of training his Pokemon. Infernape especially. His second most powerful Pokemon if Samuel Oak was reading the power scales right. Second only to Charizard in power, Infernape now sparred with Ash in hand to hand combat with Ash being without a shirt nine times out of ten. The ten years of training Pokemon had been kind to the boy. But that was only natural. Living off the land while he traveled, the boy was bound to get stronger himself.

And he was a strong fighter, that was for certain. Sparring with an Infernape as strong as his took great physical strength, of which the old professor was sure only Bruno of the Elite Four possessed.

On his wrist, Ash now wore a bracelet that housed his Beedrill's Keystone, as promised. And what was surprising was that Ash had now polished and made bands or collars for all of his Pokemon capable of Mega Evolution. All except for Pidgeot, as he had yet to find any...Pidgeotite, yes, that was what it was called. Even Charizard, whom had been recalled from the Charicific Valley, now had a wrist band around his right forearm, and left forearm, both housing a different Mega Stone.

When asked, Ash had told them that both stones were Charizardite, one X, one Y. This allowed a Charizard to Mega Evolve into one of two forms. Becoming faster in the Y-form, or taking on Dragon aspects and becoming more powerful in the X-form. Ash had already confirmed it. He could alternate between forms once per battle, otherwise it would put a strain on him and Charizard.

It was a frightening thing to think about, but Ash was preparing for the fight of his life against Moltres when he found its nest. Not only that, but once the Indigo League started up in the next year, he didn't plan on losing. The rumor of Tobias looking for Kanto Legendaries had hardened that resolve even more.

But, there was one thing Ash didn't count on...his mother.

Today, Delia had come to the lab/ranch to confide in the old man. And it was something that she rarely got to celebrate.

"Ash's birthday is tomorrow," Delia told him, Tracey, and Domino while said teen was down in the valley with his Pokemon, and well out of earshot. "Since he's rarely home for this long, I'd like to have a little get together of all his friends. It'd do him some good to see them all again."

Samuel nodded, smiling at her, "That's a wonderful idea, Delia, but what do you want us to do?"

Delia giggled, "It's not so much what I want you to do, but Domino."

"Me?" Domino pointed to herself, blinking rapidly, "What am I supposed to do?"

The smile on the woman's face deepened, making the blonde girl nervous...and for good reason. "Why you're supposed to allow Ash to take you on a date."

Tracey and Samuel did the right thing only a moment later and stuck their hands over their ears as the former member of Team Rocket turned as red as a Vulpix tail, and shouted "WHAT?!"

Even Ash heard her, and missed blocking one of Infernape's punches, and got knocked clean.

Delia was smiling at the girl happily, "It's simple, Dear." She explained, "You're feeling a bit cramped out here in the country, and want to head into one of the bigger towns or cities to have a little fun. And Ash, being the lovely little gentleman I know he is, will escort you...a date."

Domino was freaking out, waving her arms wildly, much to Samuel and Tracey's amusement, "B-b-b-b-but I've never even been on a date before!" She stammered, "And what if he says no?! I don't - "

"You like him," Delia smirked, "Don't you?"

"What?! No!" Domino practically squawked. "It's not like that! He's-He's my friend! Just a friend!"

Samuel chuckled, "Such a strong denial. I think you're right, Delia."

"She is not!" Domino yelped.

Delia stopped the girl's rant by placing her hand on her shoulder, "It's no use denying it, Domino. I've seen the way you act around him." She smiled, "Over the past week, you blushed around him almost every time he looks your way, and never seem to be far. Even when you two are working or training, you gravitate toward him without evening knowing why."

"I-erm," the blonde was thoroughly flustered, and started twiddling her fingers, "It's not...he's the only friend I've got...I don't wanna screw that up."

Delia just rolled her eyes, "You won't. Besides, I think my thick-headed son is starting to notice you, too."

Domino's blush deepened, "R-really?"

Tracey laughed, "She's right." The Pokemon Watcher said, "He may not admit it, or even know it, but he's attracted to you. Seriously, he's more protective of you than he is of Pikachu when Jessie and James are around!"

"Please don't compare me to those idiots." Domino sighed, palming her face, then looked at Delia, "I don't like fooling him like this. I mean, why not just ask him to run some errands, or something like that?"

"Because it's going to take all day to get everything arranged." Delia smiled, "I have to get in touch with his friends, get the decorations set up, the food prepared, wrap the gifts, and I'd like to get a hold of Silver if I can. I know he'd like to give Ash something."

At the mention of the teen's father, Domino gulped, "I...I don't think that's a good idea, Delia. When Lance mentioned him, Ash got pissed. He's not exactly happy with his dad right now."

This brought a sigh from her, "I was afraid of that. Back before he left, Ash was very close to his father. He won't admit it, but part of the reason he became a trainer was to go looking for him. But he's always been one step behind him from what I hear. Silver keeps track of him, and always manages to slip away somehow. It's almost like he's leading him."

Samuel sighed himself, "I think that's exactly what he's doing. He's...Silver's ironically waiting at Mount. Silver right now. One of the few places Motres like to nest...the very Pokemon Ash intends to go after."

Domino and Delia gasped in unison, "He's waiting for him..."

"That would be my guess," Samuel said, "I was going to tell him, but I think it would better not to. If he intends to do battle with a Moltres, then he'll need all of his wits about him."

Delia nodded, smiling, and turnd back to the girl, "So? Will you do it?"

Domino sighed in defeat, "You know I still think of him as just a friend, right?"

Delia giggled, "That's what I said to Silver a week before he proposed to me."

Domino growled as Delia made her way down into the valley to tell Domino's 'plight' to her son, knowing he would fall for it.

=|The Next Day|=

"Is this really necessary?" Domino asked as Delia fussed over her, "It's not like this is a real date." She said as the woman did up her hair. She looked so different with a bouncy ponytail than her normal curls. And then there was the light shade of lipstick. She hadn't needed any powder...her own cheeks had taken care of that.

"Of course it is, Dear," Delia smiled, "You want to look nice, right?"

Needless to say, Ash had accepted the task of showing Domino a good time, and risen to the occasion. They were taking Pidgeot to Celadon. Though Domino worried over that, because Team Rocket owned most of the game corners and gambling areas there, she was impressed. Ash actually had reservation to a fairly high-end restaurant, and planned to take her to a famous perfume store he was familiar with...apparently he knew the owner.

Domino looked at herself in the mirror, certain that not even Giovanni would recognize her. "I feel...so silly." She was wearing the blue sundress again, and for the first time out in public.

Ash would be seeing her in it for the first time as well...that alone was enough to make her nervous.

Delia smiled and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, "Well, I think you look beautiful, Domino." She looked down at the Pokemon gathered, "Doesn't she?"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said, smiling happily along with Zorua and Dratini.

Domino giggled and petted both her Pokemon and Pikachu. "And you don't need to worry." Delia went on, "I've already explained you to Brock and Misty. They won't cause a stir."

Domino's mind immediately brought up Haxorus. "They should."

"Stop it." Delia chided her gently, "You're not a part of them anymore. You're a kind, beautiful young woman that's lab assistant to Professor Oak, and a Ketchum ranch hand." She said vehemently, "Anyone who says otherwise answers to me, and Ash, more than likely." She placed her arms around the girl and held her against her chest, "Why is it you always bring up such bad memories? Especially when you have such a good heart?"

Domino shook her head, "You don't know what I've helped them do."

"Someday, when you're ready to tell me," she said, "I will listen." She pressed a light kiss to the girl's head, "You may not realize this, but I already think of you like a daughter. It's something I've always wanted...though you're just a bit old for me to adopt."

Domino giggled hearing that. "Thanks...I could only hope my mother was like you."

Delia nodded, rising, "Come along, I'm sure Ash is anxious to get going."

Domino stood with her uncertainly, "I'm still not all that sure about this...what if this doesn't - "

"You'll do fine," Delia smiled as she guided the girl out. "I just hope, pray that my son can manage to talk after he sees you."

=x=

Ash was jiggling his foot nervously as he waited down the stairs for the two women to finish. _How long does it take for a girl to get dressed...with help?!_ He thought worriedly. Delia had made it clear that Domino was feeling a bit down since she was used to larger cities, and wanted to make her feel better by showing her around some of the attractions in Celadon City, which Ash had agreed to immediately, saying he knew a few people that could help with it. So he'd called in a favor to Erika, and she had helped him make reservations at a nice restaurant he knew was pricy, but thanks to all his placing in the world's leagues, and him not touching it, he was quite well off, so he could easily afford this outing ten times over.

What really had him nervous, one might wonder? This was the first real date he'd ever had...even if it was to get the girl out of the country for a few hours. It wasn't as if he were against the idea, far from it. Domino, he knew, was probably the most attractive girl he'd met to date, history be damned.

Despite all of her posturing, she proved to him over the course of the week that she was indeed the kind and caring girl he had come to know. Team Rocket no longer had a hold on her. And he intended to make sure they never did.

Suddenly Pikachu and Zorua came bounding down the stairs with Dratini not far behind them, and lept to the couch, Pikachu perching on Ash's shoulder. As Ash petted his old partner, the sound of heels hitting the steps caught his attention. He turned back and..."Wow..."

Delia giggled from behind the blushing girl, "See? I told you so."

Domino's blush only deepened all the more as Ash could only stare at her. She was used to this from the other members of Team Rocket, but seeing the way Ash was looking at her at that moment made her stomach feel like someone had let a flock of Butterfree loose inside it. And it was by no means unpleasant.

Ash blushed as well, scratching the back of his head nervously, "I..er, you look - "

"Pika pi," Pikachu laughed from his shoulder.

"I will so drop you," Ash threatened.

Pikachu just sparked his cheeks, daring him to try it.

"Um," Domino mumbled, "W-what did he say?"

Ash grumbled, "He said he's never seen me speechless before." Domino blinked at this as Ash growled at his partner and set him down on the couch with her two Pokemon, and giggled, her nervousness nearly forgotten.

"Well," Domino smiled, "Shall we get going?"

Ash nodded and held his arm out to her as they made their way out the door where Pidgeot was waiting, and keened in their direction. Ash placed his hands around her hips, and lifted her into the saddle easily, careful of her skirt, and lept on behind her. "It'll be easier this way," he said, seeing her questioning look, and pointed down to her dress, seeing as she had to ride side-saddle. Domino nodded, leaning against his chest as he directed his friend into the air.

Delia waved after them, smiling, "Don't forget, I want you back by six!"

"Got it!" Ash yelled from above. It was plenty of time, the whole day, actually. Which was perfect for him, because he wanted to make sure Domino enjoyed herself before returning.

Delia smiled serenely. Domino didn't know it, nor did Ash, but this was just perfect. It was killing two birds with one stone, so to speak. Domino's slight attraction to Ash aside, her boy was obviously sharing that same attraction. Now all she had to do was sit back and watch the whole thing unfold. And pray that he had more of her sense than he did of his father's...oh dear.

"Mimey," Delia called out, "Let's start getting everything ready. We've got a lot of phone calls to make!"

* * *

 _ **Greetings one and all. Now I know these two going on a 'date' seems a little early, but keep in mind that this is Delia's idea of getting him out of the house, and playing match-maker. Progess of the relation? Nothing major...just lots and lots of fluff, conflict, drama, and Pokemon battles in the next few chapters, because someone's going to rile Ash up enough that all thoughts of Lance and the Indigo League go out the window for a day or two...care to guess who it is?**_

 _ **Like it? Hate it? Review it please!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well, it happened again. Hospital's really suck -_- Anyway, everyone made some really good guesses about who was going to rile Ash up, and yeah, Tobias is going to make an appearance in this chapter, but he's not the one that gets Ash upset. And no, no one is going to betray Ash...no offense to anyone who likes, or writes betrayal fics, but I never could see any of his friends doing that to him. He's helped them all too much.**_

 _ **Title Music I found that fits this Fic (Hikaru Nara -**_ ** _Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso )_**

 ** _Battle Music #1 (Strike Back - Fairy Tail)_**

 ** _Battle Music #2 (Kimi no Shinwa - Aquarion Evol)_**

 _ **6: An Exciting Date: Battle of the Birds!**_

* * *

Delia smiled in contentment as she took in her efforts. It was just a little past noon, but she was well underway with her preparations. Out of the back of the Ketchum residence was a long table, covered with a large white table cloth. It was large enough to seat all of her guests, and the, of course, the guest of honor.

Brock and Misty were currently in the kitchen, helping out with the meal that Mimey was keeping going. There were still guests arriving, and Delia couldn't have been happier with the turnout.

Misty came out of the house, her arms laden with dishes, and set them on the table, "Mrs. Ketchum, are you sure Ash'll be alright with - "

Delia smiled and patted her shoulder, "Misty, I've told you. She's nothing like what the Team Rocket we know is like. And I should know," she said, and sauntered over to the fence surrounding the corral. Ash's champion Tauros came over to her and lowed at her. She scratched him under the chin, "Excited, Tauros?"

"Taur," the bull lowed, nodding.

Delia giggled, "It'll be wonderful to see everyone again." She patted the Pokemon as he moved off into the pasture to rejoin his herd. She leaned against the fence, watching her Pokemon. "Honestly, Misty, you should know by now that Ash has a way of worming his way into someone's heart." She giggled again from the grimace on Misty's face.

"You have no idea what that girl's done," Misty huffed, "Even I've heard about all the trouble she's caused!"

"And you should trust Ash," Delia smiled, despite the girl, "And look at her Pokemon." She said, gesturing toward the pasture where Zorua was playing with Blaze, Domino's Ponyta, while Dratini was dozing by the barn. "They trust her as much as he does."

Misty came over to the fence and joined her, "I'm just...I'm worried...Ash is like my brother, and if she hurts him - "

"She loves him," Delia smiled knowingly, shocking Misty, and chuckled, "I know, it's shocking, really. But it shows. And I think he loves her, too."

Now it was Misty's turn to laugh, "Ash? In love?" She giggled, "I really don't think he thinks about anything but Pokemon. I mean, sure there's been a few girls I could see him being with, but he never showed any interest in them."

Delia nodded knowingly, "I know, Dear, believe it or not, I was hoping it would be you that got him, but - "

"I got friend-zoned," Misty sighed, smiling all the while. "but still, a former member of Team Rocket, and a former elite at that. She was right under their leader."

"Not anymore," Delia said as Bouffalant came up to the fence, asking for a scratch, which Misty gladly gave him as Delia looked over the Pokemon, "Honestly, I was worried as well, but that girl...she's just like I was back then."

Misty looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Delia bit her lip and looked around, "Misty, I trust you, so I'm going to ask you not to tell this to anyone, especially not Ash...at least not yet."

Misty looked slightly worried, "Delia, what- ?"

"I told Domino that my husband and Giovanni were friends...but the truth of it is that I used to date Giovanni - "

"WHAT?!"

"Misty!" Delia hushed her as Brock poked his head out the window.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Oh, yes, just fine," Misty said to the man.

"I was just teasing her a bit!" Delia smiled, and sighed when Brock nodded, and ducked back in. She looked at the girl, he had a look of utter shock on her face. "I wasn't joking, Misty."

"But...Delia! How could you - "

"It was back when Team Rocket was just a simple gang." Delia sighed, "They weren't as bad as they are now. Giovanni was actually a good man, and fair, even kind...and then Silver came along." A blush crept across her face, "He was...well, he was a man like no other I'd ever met. Giovanni did treat me well, but we both knew it wasn't going the way either of us wanted." She sighed and leaned against the railing, "So, of course, our relationship went the way of all failures, and who should be there to sweep me off me feet? None other than Silver 'Ace' Ketchum." The blush deepened as she cupped her face. "After I left, I was left with no where to go, and well, Silver was there. He offered me a place to stay, and even let me have a Pokemon...a little Bagon."

Misty gulped, "It's not that Salamence he - "

"The very same," Delia smiled fondly, "Sally was my favorite Pokemon, and when I gave her back to Silver at one point it nearly broke my heart." She shook her head, "But I'm getting off topic, aren't I?" She asked with a laugh, "Anyway, Silver and I started dating right away after that, and he and Giovanni became fast friends...but there was one thing I didn't count on...I got pregnant."

Misty frowned, "Why would that - "

"It was just after the break up," Delia interrupted, "Silver was very charismatic and gave me the best night of my life...only the problem was that neither one of us expected me to become pregnant with Ash so suddenly...unfortunately, Giovanni thought the child was his."

"He's not, is he?" Misty asked desperately, "He'd be devastated if he - "

"Misty," Delia placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "Silver is Ash's father, in blood and in bond, I made sure of that. Besides, Giovanni was always careful, and so was I. Whenever he didn't use protection, I always had a pill or two on hand. But Silver..." She blushed again.

"I think I get that part," Misty found herself blushing right along with her, "But why would - "

"Why would Giovanni think Ash was his?" Delia supplied, and Misty nodded, "Because it was very quick. Silver and I started dating after that...erm, night I was telling you about. And it was just after...well, you get the idea."

"Too close together," Misty said, "I get it. So this put Giovanni on edge?"

"More than that," Delia said, sighing, "He tried to win me back when he found out I was with child. But I was completely taken by Silver, and we soon married. I was the happiest woman in Kanto!" She gushed, cupping her face once more, "I had my loving, hair-brained husband, and a beautiful baby on the way. But Giovanni kept on. It wasn't until Ash was born that he saw the resemblance."

"So he let up," Misty said.

"He did," Delia nodded, "And he got married not long afterward. It wasn't long then we were welcoming his son into the world, and he made my husband the godfather by naming him Silver. But soon after that, he lost his wife...he took a turn for the worse after that. Someone else raised the child for him, and he started making deals, rising through the ranks of the business world, and then the true Team Rocket was born..."

Sighing, Misty turned and placed her back against the fence, "I guess I can see why you have such faith in Domino, but...I don't know, Delia. I'll do my best to be nice to her, but don't...don't ask me to be her friend...not yet, alright?"

Delia nodded, "That's all I'll ask. But remember, not a word to Ash."

Misty grinned, making a locking motion with her mouth, "My lips are sealed...but was it true about what you said?"

Delia blinked, "Which part?"

"The part where you said Ash saw her panties when she - "

"MISTY!" Delia squealed with laughter, falling into fits alongside the orangette.

"GARY! TURN OFF THE DAMNED TV!" Brock roared.

"Mind your own business!" Gary yelled, "Besides, that Tobias guy is in Celadon right now, and competing in a Battle Contest! If Ash catches wind of it - "

"WHAT!" Brock, Delia and Misty yelled, the latter both hurrying inside to see if the young Oak was right.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen we bring you live to the Celadon Flower Festival where our very own Erika is hosting the tournament, where there have been, for the first time in the festival's history, no other entries, save for the Champion Trainer from Sinnoh, Tobias, trainer of Darkrai, and Latios. This year's tournament looks to be a one man stand, no battles, as no one wants to go up against Tobias' team of Legendary -_

 _"HOLD IT!"_ _Yelled a familiar voice, "I'm entering!"_

"Oh, dear," Delia sighed as her son stepped onto the screen, "I guess this will keep him busy until everyone arrives..."

=|Earlier with Ash and Domino|=

"Ash, are you sure about this?" Domino asked worriedly, "I mean, I'm not sure I'm dressed right for a festival..."

Ash turned to her and smiled, "Domino, don't worry, you look incredible." Domino blushed brightly while Ash sported one of his own, only not as bright as hers. Ash pulled his hat down over his face to hide it, but he was blushing far more than he wanted to let on. He'd never called a girl pretty before.

Domino walked alongside him as they made their way through the stalled streets of Celadon, many of them selling food and other goods such as stuffed toys and jewelry. Some even sold evolution stones. They had already spent a few hours just wandering the city, Domino flitting here and there to look into the stalls.

Now, however, as they found the excitement winding down, she was growing nervous. Team Rocket still owned a great many businesses in the city, and some of the stalls were probably manned by lower ranked Rocket members.

Ash saw this and, surprising both of them, placed his arm around her waist loosely. "It's gonna be alright." He told her, "Just relax."

Domino gulped, "I can't," she told him, "What if someone recognizes me?"

Ash shrugged, "Then we'll leave. Simple."

"You'll lose credibility as a trainer if you're affiliated with me." She pointed out. "It might - "

"Enough," Ash said, holding her against him, "I don't care about any of that. I care about..." He clamped his mouth shut at what he was about to say, and Domino looked at him curiously.

"You care about what?"

"Uh..."

"Hey, young man!" One of the stall keepers yelled, "How'd you like your very own Mega Stone!?" He yelled, tapping his counter, and motioning to the many jewels sitting there. "Have one of these, and you'll be able to Mega evolve your Pokemon in battle! No problems whatsoever!"

This caught Ash's attention, and Domino followed him over to the stall as Ash took in the stones, "Have you got Pidgeotite?"

"Ah, so you know your stones?" The man smirked, and reached under the counter for something, and brought out the jewel, "I just happen to have one."

Ash picked up the stone and examined it, making sure it was real...it was. "How much?"

"One million," the man grinned.

"Sold," Ash said, pocketing the jewel, "Can you take Pokedex account?"

The man gaped at him, having not expected him to agree so readily. "Uh...did I say one million? I meant - "

"You said one million," Ash said, grinning, holding out his Kalos Dex, "And you obviously can take a Pokedex account, so why not save yourself the argument?"

The man huffed, and pulled out a Pokegear, "Damned rich trainers..." He grumbled, and scanned the Pokedex, and gasped when he saw the name on the account. "A-Ash Ketchum?!"

"The one and only," Ash smirked, pulling his Dex back. "Thanks for the stone."

"Uh, I er, you're welcome, sir."

Domino giggled as she turned around to follow her "date", and grabbed his arm. "That was lucky. Pidgeot'll be thrilled!"

Ash nodded and pulled out the Flying type's Pokeball. "Come out, Pidgeot!" He called out the Pokemon's name as the bird appeared in front of them with a keen as he spread his wings. Ash stepped up, and started fiddling with his harness, "Good thing I was planning on putting a Mega Stone here when I found one. Now you can Mega evolve just like Charizard, Buddy."

"Pidgeo!" The bird seemed to like the sound of this from Domino's point of view.

Ash chuckled and pet the bird, "Yeah, now nothing can touch you, old friend. Just wait until we hit the league again. Nothing's gonna stop us!"

"GEO!" Pidgeot cried out elatedly as Ash recalled him.

Domino giggled, "He seemed happy?"

"He was," Ash grinned, "You should have seen how jealous he was when Charizard and Sceptile Mega evolved for the first time. I thought he was gonna through a fit!"

Domino giggled again at the thought of the regal bird Pokemon throwing a tantrum.

"That reminds me," Domino said, looking at Ash's chest, "what are you gonna do with the other Key Stone? Give it to your mom?"

Ash grinned and reached up to take the pendant off, "No. I was gonna give it to you."

"Me?!" Domino blushed, "But I can't take that! Wasn't it a gift from Diantha?"

"Yeah," Ash held the stone out, "but I promised Beedrill that I'd use hers. So I can't use both of them."

"But why me?" Domino mumbled.

Ash grinned, and twirled her around so he could place the pendant around her neck, "One; I think you could find a Pokemon that could Mega evolve, and two;" he twirled her back around to look at the pendant nestled against her collarbone, "I think it looks good on you."

Domino flushed with pride and embarrassment, "You're such a sweet talker, Ash...you sure you're not hitting on me?"

Ash gulped and scratched the back of his head, "I...really wasn't intending it that way."

Domino giggled, having successfully teased him, and took hold of his hand, "Come on. I wanna see what else is around here!"

Throughout the rest of the trek, Domino had the time of her life. Ash was a perfect gentleman, and when they stopped for their lunch reservation, he surprised her with how nice the restaurant actually was. Domino herself felt underdressed, but Ash assured her that it was fine. Domino did get a scare. She found that she recognized some of the people working there. Many of them were indeed Team Rocket grunts, but none seemed to know her.

Though she was worried, it turned out to be a nice little meal. No one recognized her, and she didn't have to give her name to anyone...well...not anyone. One particular employee decided to try and chat her up, much to Ash's ire, and her annoyance.

And she knew him.

"How are we enjoying our meal today," he asked, smiling pleasantly at Domino, who shivered in disgust. "Is there anything I could do for you?"

Domino kept quiet. This man was a young man, a little younger than Ash, but very much someone she did not want to be recognized by. Silver, Giovanni's son. Though he wasn't as ruthless as his father, he was spoiled, and evil tempered. If something didn't go his way...

"Two orders of the house desert, please," Ash said, reaching out and placing a comforting hand over Domino's, "My wife won't admit it, but she has a bit of a sweet tooth." Ash smiled brightly at her, "Don't you, Dear?"

Domino blushed heavily, steam coming from her ears, "I, um, yes, but don't make my order a large one - "

"Nonsense," Ash grinned, making her blink and Silver growl, "You're eating for two, after all." Silver blanched and hurried away to place the order, while Domino turned every shade of red there could possibly be.

"Ash Ketchum - " Domino growled as she calmed herself down, but Ash held up a hand to stop her.

"I only said that to get rid of that guy," Ash said, sighing, "I've learned that nine times out of ten if a guy like that finds out a girl he's hitting on is pregnant, he'll fly off like a Zubat out of hell."

"And calling me your wife?" Domino crossed her arms, her blush returning.

"Brock wouldn't hit on a married woman," Ash smirked, jerking his thumb over his shoulder, "But this guy didn't seem to care, which is why I said you were expecting...did you know him?"

Domino sighed, and nodded, "I know him. He's the leader's son." She said in a hushed tone. "He's spoiled, cruel, and a downright womanizer." She smiled as a waiter came with their order, seeing that Silver was steering clear of them now. "I've never met the guy in person, but I've heard rumors. He's the last person I want to recognize me."

Ash nodded as they began to eat, "We'll finish up here, and then we can go explore the rest of the festival...want me to win a prize for you?"

Domino laughed and nodded as she started on her desert and found it delicious. Soon enough, they finished up, and were on their way, needless to say, Ash didn't leave a tip, on account of a rude red-head.

As they neared the city's center, music was heard, and Domino spotted a few people dancing. Ash found himself hauled right in the middle of it as Domino dragged him in, laughing. In Domino's train of thoughts, she thought he would be a clumsy dancer. How wrong she was. In Domino's life, she'd had to learn to be quick on her feet as a member of Team Rocket, and dance lessons had been part of that conditioning. She was a graceful as a Deerling. Ash, she thought, would be a Tauros in a China shop.

However, the young veteran trainer matched her movements easily as they glided across the cobblestones along with the other couples, and Domino was floored. Pleasantly so.

Ash had a cheeky grin on his face as they danced, "Surprised?"

Domino nodded, "I thought you'd be tripping all over yourself...and me."

Ash chuckled, "I never learned how, but I've alway been light on my feet ever since I hit the Hoenn region." He explained, "I kinda learned how to read and follow movements that way. Makes a pretty good battle tactic."

Domino rolled her eyes and placed her arms around his neck, subsequently bringing him closer, "Not everything is a battle, Ash Ketchum." She said in his ear, making the man shiver. As she'd leaned up to whisper in his ear, her breasts had pressed right up against his chest, as she had intended them to do, giving him a sensation he never wanted to end. But when she pulled back and saw the blush on his face, she grinned devilishly.

Ash growled, "That's not fair."

Domino giggled and rested her head against his chest. "Don't know what you're talking about." She said, sighing contentment as she leaned on him. Ash sighed and gave up, residing himself to being the girl's pillow, which he didn't mind so much.

After a few minutes, the pair finally moved on, taking their time and enjoying the festival. Domino soon found her feet getting tired and decided to find a bench to rest, Ash joining her.

"Having fun?" Ash asked as he offered her something to drink which she gladly took.

Domino grinned, "Yeah, I can't remember the last time I had this much fun."

Ash chuckled before popping open his soda, "Well, if I'd known the country was driving you crazy, I would've done this sooner." He said, taking a long drink and noticing a guilty look on the blonde's face. "Oh, come on, Domino, I didn't mean - "

"I wasn't going crazy," Domino said, mumbling under her breath, "I love it in Pallet Town...it's so...peaceful. I can relax, and not worry about something blowing up in my face...unless Tracey upsets the Voltorb at the lab again."

Ash sputtered out a laugh as Domino giggled at his reaction, "I thought Jessie and James were the only ones dumb enough to do that!"

Domino waved that off, "It was an accident. Really, he was taking a few sketches of the Pokemon grazing, stood up from his spot to get a better view, but when he sat back down a Voltorb had rolled underneath him, and ...well, you probably heard the explosion?"

"I was down in the corrals with Bayleef and Totodile," Ash clarified, chuckling. "I thought it was Charizard getting in another fight with Gible and him using Draco Meteor again."

The pair fell into a comfortable silence as they simply enjoyed the other's company, Domino leaning on his shoulder while they watched the festival going on. Finally, Ash broke the silence, "Say, Domino?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you join Team Rocket?" Ash asked.

Sighing Domino looked up at him, "Because before I became a member, I was a street urchin. No home, no family, nothing." She said, watching as he winced, "It's nothing to be sorry about, because it was a long time ago. Giovanni found me, took me in, trained me, gave me purpose...for the longest time, I thought of him like the father I never had..."

"So what happened to that?" Ash asked, hoping to brighten the subject, "I mean, if you were so good then - ?"

Domino shook her head, "It's not something he did...it's something I did." She said, "When I was out on a mission, a routine theft job, I was moving out with the Pokemon in hand and some kid comes out of the house screaming at me. _Don't take Daddy's Pokemon! Daddy said he'd come back for it!_ " Domino said in a high pitched voice, "I don't know what it was, but I just couldn't hold onto that Pokeball...I dropped it and ran. Since then, I just couldn't concentrate on work, and Giovanni just decided to...let me go."

Ash sat for a moment, quietly thinking over her words, then smiled, "You're a good person, Domino."

She shook her head, "I'm really not."

"You wouldn't have left that Pokemon with the kid if you weren't." He pointed out, "A bad person wouldn't have cared."

Domino looked up at him with moisture in her eyes, "You really think I'm good?"

Ash just gave her a crooked grin, something that made her stomach flutter pleasantly. "Yeah, I know you're good, Domino." Golden brown eyes met emerald as the girl looked up at him, her cheeks rosey pink. Ash felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at her and felt his own cheeks begin to color. Almost unconsciously, the two began to move. Domino's breath caught in her throat as she felt him moving closer even as she leaned in. He was taller than her by at least a foot, and easily towered over her.

Yet he was so, so close...

" _Attention, please!"_

Ash and Domino blinked before jumping back from each other, Ash jumping clear to his feet, "What the -"

" _Due to the lack of participants, this years Pokemon Battle Tournament will hereby be forfeit to the only trainer to enter, Hoenn's very own Tobias, winner of the Lily of the Valley Tournament at 1 o'clock this afternoon. Unless anyone enters by then, Tobias will be crowned the winner of the Tournament."_

"What!" Ash roared, and simply took off.

"Ash!?" Domino yelled, and raced after, stumbling a little. (I bet it's hard to run in heels)

Ash growled as he pushed his way through the crowd, and made his way to the arena. He had planned to enter, but since he was with Domino, he thought it might not be fair to her, but letting Tobias win by default...?!

He burst onto the scene to find himself behind a reporter.

"Ladies and gentlemen we bring you live to the Celadon Flower Festival where our very own Erika is hosting the tournament, where there have been, for the first time in the festival's history, no other entries, save for the Champion Trainer from Sinnoh, Tobias, trainer of Darkrai, and Latios. This year's tournament looks to be a one man stand, no battles, as no one wants to go up against Tobias' team of Legendary -"

"Hold it!" Ash roared, startling her, "I'm entering!"

=|Meanwhile|=

"This is not good," Brock said as he watched the TV. "Ash doesn't have any of his best Pokemon with him!"

Gary looked at him, "Come on, this is Ash we're talking about, he'll come up with something!"

Delia and Misty sat on either side of him, both watching the tournament's beginning as Ash readied himself, one Pokeball at his belt. "All he has is Pidgeot." Delia sighed.

"Pidgeot's no slouch," Misty said comfortingly, "And it's a one on one match...I'm sure he'll do just fine..."

=|Back with Ash|=

"Ladies and gentlemen, we bring you live to the Flower Festival Tournament where only two trainers have entered," said the reporter Ash had startled, "One, of course, is the Ace trainer, Tobias, favored to win this years Indigo League, and perhaps take the championship. As a trainer of Legendary Pokemon, Tobias is renown throughout the world for his prowess in battle, and for his handling of his team.

"And finally, as a last minute entry, we have Kanto's very own Ash Ketchum, a well-traveled, and respectable trainer in his own rights, and known for being the only trainer aside from the Elite Four of Sinnoh for taking down two of Tobias' Pokemon. Today's battle will surely be something to see as these two rival trainers face of for a second time in this year's tournament."

Ash stood off to the side, smiling in anticipation, and waving to a worried looking Domino in the front row. "Good luck, Ash!"

Ash grinned, and pulled out Pidgeot's Pokeball, "Don't worry. I'm not losing this time!"

Across the way, Tobias stood in his red duster, smiling, "Don't get too cocky, Ash. Remember, I don't hold anything back, and neither should you!" He produced his first Pokeball. "Articuno, time for battle!"

"Pidgeot, come on out!" Both trainers threw the respective Pokeballs, erupting in a flash of blue light as their Pokemon appeared. As Ash had anticipated, Tobias was indeed using a Legendary Pokemon. The blue Ice type of Kanto spread it's wings in a shower of ice and snow, crying out at its release. Pidgeot came out much the same way, looking across the field in surprise, and dipped its head in respect to the fellow Flying type.

Tobias took in the large opponent, "Your Pidgeot is quite impressive, Ash."

Ash grinned, "He was my second capture ten years ago."

"It shows," Tobias said, and nodded to Erika, who presided over the match, "At your word, Lady Erika." he gave a short bow to the woman, smiling. Ash could have sworn he saw the Gym Leader blushing behind her fan.

The raven-haired teen just smirked, "We gonna battle, or you wanna work on your charm?"

"Ehm," Erika coughed slightly, still blushing, "People of Celadon, and those who honor us with your presence, I thank you all for attending. Now, let us bring this festival to a close with an exciting battle between two legends. Ash Ketchum who battled me ten years ago at the beginning of his journey, and Tobias, a man of great skill. As Gym Leader of this great city, I declare; Let the battle begin!"

 _ **(#1)**_

"Take off!" Ash yelled.

"Into the air, Articuno!" Tobias commanded.

Both birds took wing and soared above the crowd, keening out their challenges to each other. Ash took note of the Legendary bird as it rose, and grinned. "Pidgeot, speed battle!"

"Speed battle?" Tobias quirked his brow. A moment later, Pidgeot shot into the sky at blinding speeds, "What in the -?"

"Agility Ace!" Ash called out, further confusing the man. Instantly, Pidgeot seemed to drop out of the sky a mach speed, looping through the air, and descending toward Articuno.

"Protect!" Tobias commanded. Articuno formed a green dome around itself just as Pidgeot crashed into it and, to the shock and horror of Tobias and the crowd, shattered it. "What?!"

"Pidgeot's too quick for you to form a Protect in time," Ash grinned, "Agility Ace is a combo move we created from Agility, Quick Attack, and Aerial Ace. The speed and power of it can break sound barriers easily!"

"Pidgeo!" Pidgeot keened as he made another pass.

Tobias just smiled, "I once told you that you were the best trainer I'd ever had the pleasure of facing. I haven't changed that opinion...Articuno, Sheer Cold!"

"Damn!" Ash watched as Articuno glowed an eerie blue/white in color and the temperature around the area began to drop, then it flared its wings and shot a blast of ice and snow right at Pidgeot, "Dodge with Agility Ace!" Pidgeot shot away again, looping over and soaring straight down at the Ice bird, crashing into it with tremendous force, and knocking it out of the sky.

"Blizzard!" Tobias yelled.

Articuno glared at Pidgeot and breathed out a blast of ice and wind, coating the bird. Pidgeot dropped in altitude as the ice coated him, then shook it off and rose again. "Alright, it's show time!" Ash crowed. "Steel Wing!"

Pidgeot flew toward Articuno at full speed, his wings glowing, and slammed into it.

"Drop, and use Aerial Ace!" Tobias yelled. Articuno dropped out of the sky and Pidgeot's range, looping back and upward, tackling its opponent midair. Pidgeot cried out in pain as the Ice type slammed into him with the force of a train.

"Grab it and use Sky Drop!" Ash yelled, and grinned as Pidgeot reached out with his talons, taking hold of Articuno's wings, and shooting higher into the sky.

"Break his grip!" Tobias roared, "Use Ice Beam!"

Ash yelled in worry as the blue bolt formed at the Articuno's beak, "Spin!"

"Spin?" Tobias watched as Pidgeot began to spin rapidly, throwing off Articuno's aim, before looping back toward the ground. The blue bolt of ice shot out in all directions, coating the field in ice shards, and making both trainers duck under them. Then Pidgeot stopped spinning, whipped end over end, and slammed Articuno into the battle arena with a crash.

Only a moment later, Articuno was back in the air, and giving chase to the Pidgeot in anger at being injured. Tobias was of the same mind, "Do not let him grab you again! Knock him out of the sky with Ice Shard!"

Articuno began firing shot after shot of the ice balls at Pidgeot, but missed with each one. Ash had a grin on his face, "You made one mistake, Tobias. My Pidgeot is a high-level Pokemon, but you just caught that Articuno, didn't you?"

"It is still untrained, yes," Tobias nodded, "But what do you mean by asking me this?"

"This," Ash grinned, "That Articuno is powerful, yeah, but you caught a _baby_!"

"I what?" Tobias looked shocked. "But it was strong enough to - "

"All legendaries are strong," Ash grinned, "But not unbeatable. Pidgeot, finish this with Star Stream!"

"Star Stream?" Tobias asked.

Pidgeot keened loudly, and shot high into the sky, climbing faster and faster, his body beginning to glow crimson, and darkened to blue, and finally to gold as the bird looped through the sky and arrowed down toward the Articuno, leaving a blazing trail in his wake.

"Wh-what is that?!" Tobias yelled, "Articuno, use protect, quickly!"

"Too late!" Ash yelled as Pidgeot neared, "Hit'em hard, Pidgeot!" As Articuno formed its shield, Pidgeot's glowing form crashed into it with a force akin to a lightning bolt. An explosion of power erupted from the force of contact between Protect, and Pidgeot's Star Stream, shrouding both birds in smoke.

In the audience, Domino stood, searching for any signs of the loyal bird Pokemon, or Tobias' Legendary.

A moment later, two forms shot out, each landing on their respective side. Pidgeot looked rough, and so did Articuno. Pidgeot's body was sparking from his last attack, while Articuno was battered and bruised from the attack, its Protect having not been strong enough.

Ash looked at his friend in concern, "Pidgeot, are you alright to battle?"

Pidgeot turned to him, and dipped his head, "Pidgeo!"

"Articuno?" Tobias looked at his companion. Articuno looked back as well, simply nodding its head.

Erika was more than a little shocked at the impressive display before coming back to her sense, "The battle will continue upon the trainers' wishes. Good luck, both of you!" _**(#2)**_

Tobias looked across at his opponent, "Ash, you and your Pokemon are as formidable as ever. But for the sake of you Pidgeot, I warn you, withdraw."

Ash shook his head, "You know I can't do that. My pride won't allow it. As long as Pidgeot wants to fight, then I won't stop him."

"Very well," Tobias nodded, flaring out his cape, "Articuno, Sky Attack!"

As Articuno began to gather energy for its attack, Ash just grinned. "No more restraints," he pulled back his sleeve, revealing the bracelet on his right wrist, and touched the stone, "Pidgeot," he called out to his friend, and thrust his arm high, "Mega Evolution!"

Domino jumped up and squealed as Pidgeot's Mega Stone and Ash's Key Stone began to glow. The crowd gasped as Pidgeot was enveloped in a pink sphere. Cracks started appearing across the dome, and Pidgeot shot out of the sphere with a flare of his wings, and keen so loud that Domino had to cover her ears. Domino gasped in shock as she viewed the now Mega Pidgeot's form. He was bigger, easily as big as a Moltres, and sported a fifteen foot wingspan. His crown now flared out in a yellow and red tuft on his head, and his tail feathers flared out in a long trail making the regal Pokemon look...well, royal.

Even Erika was astounded at the new form the bird took, "Incredible!"

"Outstanding," Tobias smiled in admiration, "You've come so far in just two years, Ash."

"Thanks," Ash smiled at his rival, "Let's give these people a show, and end this, yeah?"

"I agree," Tobias smiled, "Articuno, unleash Sky Attack!"

"Pidgeot, Star Wing!" Ash called out, and Tobias watched in anticipation as the same energy from before surrounded Pidgeot's wings. Now the two avian titans shot forward, aiming to take the other down with everything they had left. Articuno's blazing form sped toward Pidgeot even as the now larger bird's wings blazed toward the Freeze Pokemon.

Ash had his sights set on Pidgeot as the birds finally clashed, the explosion rising from their collision washing over him as the power behind them threatened to knock him down. Tobias covered his face with his duster, trying to catch sight of his Pokemon.

"Pidgeot!"

"Articuno!" Both trainers were concerned about their Pokemon, but neither one rose from the smoke. As it cleared away, the audience still as the grave, one form stood in the center of the ring, while another lay at it's feet. Finally, a set of cream colored wings broke through, and Gusted the smoke away, revealing both victor and the defeated. Pidgeot stood tall and proud, keening in victory as the crowd erupted.

Articuno lay at his feet, out cold.

"The victory goes to Pidgeot and Ash of Pallet Town!" Erika declared loudly, her fan held high as the crowd screamed and shouted for the victor. Ash stepped out onto the field and pet his old friend.

"That was one hell of a battle, Pidgeot," he told him, holding out his ball, "Take a good long rest." Pidgeot nodded and returned to his Pokeball.

Tobias stepped out and checked over his Articuno, who keened weakly at him in apology, "You were magnificent, Articuno. I couldn't be prouder." He said to the young Pokemon, and returned it. "Take a well deserved rest." He stepped over to Ash then, and held out his hand, "Good match."

Ash readily shook his hand, smiling, "Yeah, that was one hell of a battle. Your Articuno was awesome!"

"And your Pidgeot was magnificent." Tobias said, "I had no idea that Pidgeot could Mega Evolve, nor have I seen such amazing combo moves," Tobias shook his head, "you shall be a worthy opponent in the upcoming league once again, Ash."

"I'm not planning on losing again, either," Ash smirked, "But don't you lose either...we've still got a score to settle."

"Indeed we do," Tobias smirked, then held up the surprised teen's hand, "I give you your champion!" The crowd roared in approval at Tobias' gesture, and applauded.

* * *

 _ **Longest chapter ever! I hope the battle was okay. As for why? I couldn't resist a battle between Ash's Pidgeot in Mega Form, and a Legendary from Tobias, but I didn't want to use one of his older Pokemon, yet. So I had him use an Articuno, young and recently caught.**_

 _ **Now as for the moves used by Pidgeot. Star Stream is a combo move that employs Speed and Power from Agility, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, and finally Giga Impact. The same holds true for Star Wing, only Aerial Ace is replaced by Steel Wing. Both moves cause damage to the user, so they are dangerous, last resort moves.**_

 _ **Also I hope you liked Domino's back story, or what little of it I revealed. Anyway, enough of my prattle, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you did, let me know, and leave a review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Such a lovely turn out for the last chapter! Honestly, I thought I'd done a crappy job with the battle, but you guys were awesome! And now it's time for Pokemon Q &A!**_

 _ **First off we have Sylveon0902: Now while I admit that Ash has earned a Legendary Pokemon ten times over, I can't see Tobias as a person to actually abuse his Pokemon like Paul once did. Yes, he's quite stoic, but from what I've seen of him, he respects and loves his Pokemon. And it gives Ash a healthy competition in the long run.**_

 ** _thor94: Well, let's face it, Dude/Dudette, Tobias is, without question, a Bad/Hardass trainer. Ash is on the same level of skill, and lets face it, he himself is a badass, the anime just never let him be one._**

 ** _Special thanks to Samuel Duchesne. Thank you so much for saying that, but I'm hardly the best :P It's greatly appreciated though!_**

 ** _7: Happy Birthday Ash Ketchum! A Father's Challenge!_**

* * *

"Congratulations on your battle, Ash," Nurse Joy said as she handed him a rather large brown and white egg, "As winner, you are to have this Pokemon egg, as well as having twenty thousand pokedollars transferred into your account." Ash stared at the egg's size, nearly twice as big as any Pokemon egg he'd come across.

"What's in this thing?" Ash asked, taking the egg from the nurse.

"We're not sure, but no one wanted to claim it after it was found, so Erika thought of offering it as a prize for the tournament." Joy smiled, "That was an amazing battle you two had. I was so impressed."

"Thank you," Ash said, accepting the egg, "Is there any way I can get back to Pallet Town? I don't think Pidgeot can carry my friend and I while we're carrying an egg."

Joy smiled, "I can have Officer Jenny drive you. She was going toward Viridian City anyway."

"That'd be great, thanks," Ash said, and turned to leave. Domino stood outside the center waiting for him, and gawked at the large egg he held.

"What in the name of Arceus laid that?" Domino asked as Ash carried the egg. "Whatever it was, it has my respect."

"No kidding," Ash said, "Only Legendary Pokemon lay eggs this big." He smirked, "Who knows, maybe I won't have to go after Moltres after all?"

Domino slugged him in the shoulder playfully, "In your dreams."

Ash chuckled, "Officer Jenny's giving us a ride home since we can't hold onto Pidgeot and the egg at the same time...that gonna be alright?"

Domino nodded, "It should be fine. I never got a wanted poster, or got myself in the system, so I should be fine," she said, then leaned her head against his shoulder, "Thanks for the concern, though, that was really sweet."

Ash blushed just as a jeep pulled around in front of the, the driver being a blue-haired woman, and a Growlithe by her side, "Ash Ketchum?"

"That's me," Ash grinned, "Thanks for the ride, Jenny."

The woman smirked, "Been a while since I last saw you. I was the Jenny that drove you to Viridian Pokemon Center after your Pikachu got hurt so badly."

"Really?" Ash smiled, "I still owe you for that. Seriously."

Jenny waved that aside, "Think nothing of it. I'm always happy to help, now hop in. We'll be in Pallet Town in no time!"

Ash chuckled and opened the door for Domino to step in, "Just don't go driving through my house like you did the Pokemon Center, my mom would have a Tauros."

Jenny chuckled whilst scratching her cheek sheepishly, "It was only that one time..."

=x=

"So, this it the boy?"

"Affirmative, sir," Marauder said, "Believe it or not, it's this kid that got me in jail for those three years."

Giovanni remained stoic as he looked over the files in front of him, "You're lucky that you're one of our best operatives. If you weren't then I'd have left you to rot instead of the three penalty years I let you have. You know my rules."

"Of course," the masked Rocket Elite smirked, "But I've since made amends for my...faults. How many men can say that they have such a large collection of rare and valuable Pokemon?"

Giovanni, finally showing some emotion, smirked, "Not many, and I commend you for your work, my old friend. But you believe this boy would be a problem? I have dealt with him in the past, but I would like to know why you think so?"

"Flip the page," Marauder said, shrugging, "I think you'll see something interesting."

Giovanni did so, and nearly tore the file in half, "WHAT?!" There, arm in arm with the boy, was none other than Agent 009, Domino the Black Tulip. "What is she doing with him!?"

Again the Rocket Elite shrugged, "Looks to be a normal date if you asked me. But this is Domino we're talking about." He said, smirking, "But for all I know, she could be sweet on the guy, and trying to worm her way into his heart, but then again, she could just be using him as cover. She's the only member you let go and let live, after all."

Giovanni nodded, "This is troubling...but I know Domino better than that. I raised her, after all." He said, examining the photo more closely, "This is not a fake smile. I've seen plenty of those. She's genuinely happy...I'll have a few members keep an eye on her. If she's endangered any of our works, then I'll have her dealt with. Have you figured out who it was that stopped my Haxorus?"

"It was that kid she's hanging off of," the Rocket Elite said, much to the boss's ire, "I know, I know, but it's true. I have the footage from the spy cams we had around the area. They didn't go for it, it went for them. But it's better that the boy got it instead of those two Dragon Masters. But that kid's no slouch. I was at the festival undercover, and watched him trounce Tobias' Articuno with little trouble at all. Even had specialized moves that were...hell, that kid's nothing to sneeze at."

Giovanni looked interested, "Can we use him?"

"Nope."

"And why is that?" Giovanni asked, "Throw in enough money, and a man will walk straight barefooted into hell. Why is this boy any different?"

"That's easy," the man said, "The kid's one of those Goody-Goody types, and add insult to injury...he's a Ketchum."

The file slipped from the Rocket boss's hands, "What did you say?"

"The kid's parents," Marauder said, "They're Silver and Delia Ketchum, your old friends."

Giovanni sat back in his chair, running his hands over his face. His Persian meowed at him in concern. "Leave him...leave him be for now. If anything happens that links to boy to us, then we will deal with him, but not until then. Am I understood?"

"Crystal," the man said, before grinning, "You know, your son had an encounter with them as well. Took a shine to the girl, because he didn't know who she was."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, funny thing is, the kid claimed her as his pregnant wife," Marauder grunted out a laugh, "Once I told him what was what, you should've seen the look on his face!"

"Hmph," the man said with a smirk, "That boy of mine...seems he's finally found something he wants, but can't have."

=x=

The Ketchum residence was, for lack of a better term, packed. All of the guests had moved to the back of the house beside the corrals to wait for the guest of honor, namely Ash Ketchum. Many of his friends had attended, his old traveling companions, and few Frontier Brains, Lucy, Anabel, and Noland, and Brandon's son, Paul.

May and her brother, Max, had attended, along with Dawn Berlitz. Iris and Cilan were there as well, with another Coordinator, Zoey, that Gary had taken a shine to. All in all, it was a party.

Delia was delight with the turnout. Though, she had hoped that one other person would attend...her husband. She'd sent him an invitation a week ago, but he hadn't replied at all.

Samuel and Tracey had attended, and were chatting with Brock and Misty when a set off headlights shone in the front. "They're here!" Delia hissed, "Everyone down!"

Out front, Ash was getting out of the jeep, and helping Domino down, "Man, what a ride," Domino giggled, "And you're supposed to be a police officer!"

Jenny giggled along with her, "What can I say? I like driving fast!"

"Thanks for the ride," Ash said, smiling at her, "But next time, give a little warning, huh?"

"Growlithe!" The police Pokemon barked in agreement.

Jenny giggled and put the car into gear, "Hang on, Growly!"

The poor Fire type yelped and placed his paws over his head as the car sped off. Domino gave them a small wave. "Well, at least we had fun..."

Ash chuckled, "Yeah. Come on, I can smell dinner, and Mom's gonna flip when she finds out about the tournament."

Domino gulped, having forgotten why she had been out on her date with Ash.

Ash walked into the house with Domino right behind him. "Mom, we're home!"

"I'm out back, Sweetie," Delia called.

Ash grinned, none the wiser, and headed for the back porch. Domino was close behind him incase he dropped the egg. "Mom?" Ash called out as he stepped outside.

What they found was a long table with a spread on it that had both teens' mouths watering. A moment later, a large yell of "SURPRISE!" rang out, causing Ash to nearly stumble and drop the egg, as Domino feared. He staggered back against the wall, hefting the egg to safety.

"Happy birthday, Ash!" Delia squealed as she rushed to hug her son, mindful of the egg, "We saw your battle on the TV! I'm so proud of you, dear!"

"Yeah, that was totally awesome!" Max Maple yelled, pushing through the crowd. "Man, I've never seen a battle so intense!"

Ash grinned at the boy and ruffled his hair with one hand still holding the large egg, "You should've seen the first time we faced off. Now that was intense!" He said, taking the boy in, "Man, you've really grown, Max!"

"Yeah!" Max said proudly, "I'm almost as tall as you were back then, and I'm starting my journey soon!"

Ash quirked his brow, "Really? I thought you would have started already?"

"Well," Max kicked at the ground shyly, "I wanted to start off in Kalos, so Dad made me wait another year. But I found Ralts, so I can get some extra training with him!"

"That's great, Max!" Ash beamed, "I'm really proud of you!"

May then came forward and hugged him, "Not as proud as I am! You should've seen him when he and Dad had their first battle!"

Ash grinned at the boy, "Did you win?"

Max scratched the back of his head nervously, "Nah, Dad totally owned me."

Ash just grinned wider, "That's nothing to be ashamed of, your dad's a hell of a Gym Leader!"

Max grinned and then spotted Domino. "Who's this?"

Ash looked back and smiled at the girl, "This is Domino, a friend I met on the way home." He looked across the yard, finding Brock and Misty, both of whom looked nervous at the sight of the former Team Rocket Elite, "She's also working at the lab with Professor Oak and Tracey."

"Cool," Max said, stepping up to the girl, "Nice to meet you, Domino."

Domino smiled at him, "Nice to meet you, too, Max. Ash told me a lot about you and your sister, the Princess of Hoenn."

May blushed at that, "Well, I wouldn't go that far..."

"It's what they call you all over the region," Ash grinned at his friend, searching the crowd again, "Hey, Paul! Good to see you!"

Paul scoffed, "I only came because my dad couldn't make it."

"Sure," Ash grinned, spotting the other Frontier Brains, "Noland, how's Articuno?"

"Still as strong as ever," Noland grinned, "But that Pidgeot of your's? Man oh man, you've got yourself one hell of a Flying type there!"

Ash then proceeded to greet all of his friends as the party began in full swing. Domino hung back as he chatted with them, staying well out of range, though it seemed Max had decided to keep her company. She held onto the egg for Ash as he mingled. Delia came over to her at one point with a plate of food, "Why not say hello to everyone?" She asked, "I'm sure you could make a few friends?"

Domino shook her head, "It's better that I don't. I don't want them to think badly of Ash."

Delia sighed, "You know they wouldn't do that."

Close by, Misty stood, listening to them, and, for the first time, felt bad for the blonde girl. She sighed and walked over to her, "Hey, I'm Misty, Leader of the Cerulean Gym."

"Domino," the girl said, smiling faintly, "no last name, sorry."

Misty grinned, "I heard about how Ash saved you from that Beedrill, and that he got a pretty good peek at - "

"MISTY!" Delia laughed.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!?" Domino yelled, glaring at the raven-haired man, "ASH KETCHUM!"

"Uh-oh!" Ash gulped and ducked out of sight.

"Get back here!" Domino started after him, only for the egg to start glowing brightly, "ASH! THE EGG!" This got everyone's attention as they all turned to the blonde when the egg started to glow. Ash came back around and helped her to the ground with it as the light pulsed. "What do we do?!"

"Just be careful," Ash smiled at her, "Whatever's inside might come out scared with all the people around."

Domino wanted to push the egg into his arms, but the egg itself had other ideas when it glowed blindly bright. It began to shape and form itself, and two small furry Pokemon now rested in Ash and Domino's arms.

"Ee?"

"Vee?"

Domino's lit up in joy as a tiny little Eevee looked up at her with adoring eyes and scampered to her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek. Ash's Eevee was doing just the same, only as it took in the other people, its tail turned into a bottle brush, and growling. Pikachu bounded over and up to Ash's other shoulder, trying to calm the little Pokemon down. Being newly hatched, the Eevee were both much smaller than an average Eevee, or Pikachu for that matter.

"They're so tiny," Misty said, beaming at the two Pokemon, "But why?"

"Twins usually are," Brock said, "It's rare for two Pokemon to be born from the same egg, but it's not unheard of. And when that happens, the Pokemon are usually smaller than average newborns of the species."

Dawn pushed her way through the crowd to get a better look, "Who cares? They both adorable!"

"Just like Glaceon when she first hatched!" May gushed as Domino and Ash petted the newborns.

Ash calmed his Eevee down by scratching it under the chin, "They're certainly friendly enough."

Domino giggled in agreement when hers licked her cheek. Brock grunted in amusement, "Probably because they think both of you are the other's parent. Newborn Pokemon usually imprint on the first thing they see as their parental figure, and both of them saw you two."

"Oh, but they belong to Ash!" Domino said, looking guilty. Ash got to his feet, and helped her up, trying not to unsettle their little friends. Zorua came through the crowd and lept up to the girl's shoulder and barked at the Eevee, saying hello to her new friend.

"Don't worry so much," Ash said, smiling, "Besides, you could use some more Pokemon. Now you've got four."

Delia clapped her hands together, "That's right. And this is such a perfect way to start off the gift giving!"

"Glad I haven't missed it, yet," said a new, yet familiar voice, and Ash whipped around, "Greetings, young Guardian." Riley said, his ever present Lucario by his side as he vaulted over the fence.

"Riley!" Ash grinned, striding forward to greet his old friend, "It's great to see you two." They shook each other's hands. "What made you come all this way?"

Riley grinned and pulled a parcel from inside his cloak, "Well, when a Guardian turns twenty, it's customary to give him the robes of a Guardian, but since you were never trained or knighted, I thought the robes of a wanderer like myself would be more appropriate." Taking the parcel from him, Ash pulled at the cord binding it, and found an almost identical set of robes inside. A blue tunic, and grey leggings, an ash-grey cloak, and wide-rimmed hat. On top of them sat a very familiar pair of blue gloves with three Aura stones on them each. "The gloves were her highness's idea. She knew that Sir Aron would have wanted you to keep them."

Ash knew that this was a precious gift, given that he was an untrained Guardian and smiled at him, "Thanks, Riley, this really means a lot."

Riley smiled wider, "That's not all. I've also brought you an old friend that's been wanting to find you." he pulled a Pokeball from his belt, and released its occupant.

"Rio!" A tiny black and blue Pokemon lept at Ash, nearly knocking him, Pikachu, and Eevee over.

"Riolu?!" Ash laughed, hugging the little Pokemon, "I can't believe it!" He held the little Pokemon up, "You've gotten so big!"

"Lu!"

=x=

Ash got quite a lot for his birthday. Misty had gotten him a new fishing pole, whilst Brock had, to Ash's embarrassment, gotten him a book of famous pick-up lines, which had a certain Frontier Brain scowling at him. From Dawn, he got a new set of boots that happened to go with the clothes given to him by Riley, while Paul gave him a new badge case.

From Professor Oak, and Tracey, he got a new upgrade for his Pokedex, which allowed him to scan an area and find out what Pokemon were in that area within minutes. Lucy's gift was, to everyone's surprise, a Master Ball. Ash had nearly gone off the deep end when he unwrapped it. But Lucy insisted that he take it, saying that he might need it since he was gunning for a Moltres.

Anabel had baked him a chocolate cake, which he proclaimed to be delicious after sampling a slice.

May had gotten him a new, blue down jacket, while Max had gotten him a photograph of their last day together before they'd parted ways. Cilan and Iris had pitched in and bought him a large new tent for camping out when he needed it, along with a sleeping bag.

Delia, being the last to give her gift, gave him a photo album. When Ash opened it, he found it empty, except for one picture. It was of him, his mother...and his father. Ash nearly choked as the tears threatened to spill over as he saw a younger version of himself sitting atop his father's Rapidash waving at the camera while his mother and father laughed. It was the last time they had been all together.

"Thanks, Mom," Ash said, and hugged her tightly.

"You're welcome, Honey," Delia smiled sadly, "I only wish he could be here."

Domino came forward, "Ash, I think you missed one." She said, handing him a package wrapped in blue paper, "This was sitting on the kitchen counter."

Delia frowned, "I don't remember that being there."

Ash took the package, shaking it curiously, "Huh, wonder who it's from?"

"I didn't see a name," Domino said, "It just said 'To Ash'. "

Ash began unwrapping it, and found a small wooden box. Inside was a minimized Pokemon, and a...Mega Stone. "This is Salamencite." Ash's brow furrowed as he picked up the Pokeball, "Then this must be..." He primed the ball and released its occupant, revealing a small blue Pokemon with a grey dome on its head, "A Bagon?"

"Ba?" The little Dragon looked up, blinking at the trainer who knelt to pet him, "Gon." It sighed at his touch and smiled. Ash grinned.

"He's friendly," he commented, and stood again, "Wonder who sent him?"

"There's a not under the stone," Brock pointed out.

Ash picked it up, and tore the envelope open, "Let's see...To my...my..." Ash's face went as pale as a ghost as he read. Delia peeked over his shoulder and gasped.

"What?" Misty asked, looked over at the note, "What's it say?"

Ash growled, and began reading. " _To my son, Ash:_

 _For the longest time, I wasn't there for you, but I want you to know that I'm so very proud to call you my son. I've watched you compete in every league, and kept an eye on you from afar to the best of my abilities. I had my reasons for not coming back, and now it seems I can finally return. But there is something you must do before that. I will await you at the top of Mount. Silver. There, you and I will have a battle between father and son. I will understand if you don't wish to see me, but I beg you to face me. Mount. Silver is home to a flock of Moltres as well. I've heard from Sam that you intend to try and catch one. They nest in the lowest part of the mountain, in the caves beneath the forest. If you manage to find one, I'll still be waiting at the top._

 _With all of my love, Silver Ketchum"_

* * *

 ** _And there is the reason everything about the League and Tobias goes out the window. Silver has issued his son a challenge. Giovanni has found out about Domino's involvement, and the Masked Marauder has returned!_**

 ** _Things are about to heat up for Ash as he ascends Mount. Silver!_**

 ** _Don't forget to review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Great turn out for the last chapter. I especially liked Ultimate Glaceon456's comment about Domino castrating Ash. Now on yo Pokemon Q &A!**_

 ** _First off we have Ultimate Glaceon456 : Question; Who is Masked Marauder? Well, UG456, he was one of the more Badass Team Rocket members like Domino, and he also only ever starred in a movie, that moving being Pokemon 4ever, also known as Celebi Voice of the Forest._**

 ** _Next is a lengthy 4 questions from Fallen Phoenix of Berk. To answer his/her questions in order, Ash's roster will consist of his old and new Pokemon, mostly his older, stronger Pokemon for high-level battles, such as Pidgeot Vs. Articuno. Second, did Ash go to Kalos? Yes, as I mentioned he just came back from Kalos, as to why none of the Kalos characters appeared? Serena, I didn't want to bring in, because the girl...well, she's too much like a Misty/May combination..and Clemont and Bonnie were back in Kalos at the Gym. 3; Silver Ketchum is, in a way, RED's replacement. THough as far as his team goes, you know he has Delia's Salamence, and Chikorita. As far as the rest goes...up there in the air. Now, as to the fourth question, it was hinted that Brandon was Paul's father when his brother met Ash and Co. while searching for the Battle Pyramid. And Paul has a deep loathing/respect for his Dad because he wants to be the next Pyramid King._**

 _ **8: Last Gift**_

* * *

"Ash, wait a minute!" Domino yelled after the young man, "You can't just go off on your on like this!" Ash ignored her, for once, and bounded up the stairs, Pikachu hot on his heels, his fur on end at his friend's sudden mood change. The two little Eevee were following after the pair as well, Domino's scampering at her heels, while Ash's little Eevee was trying to bumble his way up the steps. Domino picked both of them up in her arms and went after him.

"ASH!" Domino yelled angrily, "Don't you dare ignore me!"

As she started up the stairs, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, and found Delia there, shaking her head sadly.

"It's not for us to stop him," she said, smiling, "He and his father are exactly the same in that way. They won't ever turn down a challenge, and Ash would never miss a chance like this."

"Yeah, but Mount. Silver is - " Domino started when a door slammed upstairs. The Eevee twins squeaked in alarm, flattening their ears, and Domino cuddled both of them, "It's okay...he's just upset," she told the little ones.

"Ba?" She felt a tugging at her dress, and looked down to see the little Bagon looking up at her with sad eyes. Domino smiled and walked over to the couch, allowing Bagon to climb onto her lap. Her Eevee tried to shoo him away from her 'mother', but the little Dragon was phased and snuggled right up against her.

The party had since died down once Ash had read the letter, and torn it to shreds.

The entire gathering had, with some reservation, left slowly and shortly afterward. Misty and Brock had dragged their heels the most, but Ash was too busy getting his Ponyta's saddle ready before stomping off to his room with Domino right behind him.

Delia sat beside her with a small sigh, "I'm sorry you had to see something like that," she told the girl, "Ash has his father's temper. If there's something that truly angers him, then there's nothing that could stop him. And...Ash took his father leaving harder than he lets on."

"I can see that," Domino sighed, petting Bagon, and holding onto the twins. "But he's ignoring Eevee and Bagon. And Riolu won't come in the house..."

Delia patted her shoulder before taking one of the twins, "He just needs to cool down. Once he does, then he'll - "

The door to Ash's room came open, and heavy footsteps could be heard. Eevee wriggled out of Domino's arms, and bounded for the stairs just as Ash came down. Eevee jumped up and into the boy's arms, much to his surprise, and caught him. "Hmph, hey little guy." Ash smiled slightly, petting the newborn.

"Vee!" The little Pokemon purred.

Domino rose and went over to him, and, shocking them both, slapped him clean across the face. Ash nearly dropped the little Pokemon in his shock as he held his cheek, and looked at Domino in confusion, "Domino, what - ?!"

"Shut the hell up," Domino growled, glaring at him coldly, "You're going to listen to me, and not walk off like that ever again, understand!?"

"Uh...yes, Ma'am?" Ash gulped, nearly wanted to run.

"Good!" Domino snapped, jabbing a finger at his chest, "Now, I don't know what most friends do, but I do know that what you just did is beyond stupid!"

"Y-yeah, I get that, but - "

"Don't even try to make an excuse!" Domino snapped, "Just because you've got daddy issues, doesn't mean you can just ignore your friends, and these precious little babies!" She pointed to the little Eevee in his arms, which was cowering from her wrath with his ears tucked down. Behind him, Pikachu was trying not to laugh.

"Domino, I - "

"And what about Riolu?" Domino growled, "That poor little thing is outside, worrying about you! Riolu can sense emotions, you know!"

"Domino!" Delia said loudly, trying to get her attention.

"What?!" Domino shouted.

Delia giggled, "I think he understands." She gestured to her son, and Domino turned back to him and saw the hurt on his face when he looked down at Eevee. He reached up and stroked his fur, drawing another pur from him. Pikachu hopped to his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. Delia smiled when Domino cooled down. "And judging by the way he's dressed, my dear boy is off on another adventure."

Domino then noticed that the boy had changed clothes. He was wearing the wanderer's garb given to him by Riley. "Please tell me you're not leaving tonight?" Domino asked.

Ash sighed, "I was planning to capture a Moltres." He explained, smiling slightly, "And Mount. Silver just happens to be a nesting sight for a large flock. I can go pay Dad a visit after I get one."

"But you can't!" Domino yelled, "Mount. Silver is dangerous! Only the champion ranks are allowed up there!"

"I've earned sixty badges in the last ten years," Ash pointed out, "and I'm a champion in the Orange Isles. Professor Oak gave me permission a long time ago."

"It's full of dangerous, wild Pokemon!" Domino argued, "Even Team Rocket won't go there!"

"EE!" Eevee jumped from Ash's arms, and bounded onto Domino's shoulder, licking at her face, and it was only then that Domino realized something. She was crying.

Ash was looking at her like he'd done something wrong. "Domino, don't cry." He said, reaching out to brush her cheek, "Really, I'm gonna be fine. I'm only going up there for a few days, a week, tops." He gave her a crooked grin, "I'll be back before you know it!"

Delia sighed and rose, "Ash, perhaps you could wait until morning? I mean, it is your birthday, after all. And you've only had a few pieces of cake...what kind of mother would I be if I didn't send you off in the morning with a full meal this evening, and a big breakfast tomorrow?"

Ash looked back and forth between the girl, and his mother, and sighed in defeat, "I can't win against both of you."

Pikachu nudged his shoulder, "Pikapi, chu chu pikachu!"

Ash grinned at him, "Yeah, you're right."

Domino wiped the tears out of her eyes, "Um, what did he say?"

Ash just scratched the back of his head, "He said it's the first time I've ever given up." He sighed, "I should go unsaddle Ponyta. I can't imagine wearing that thing all night could be comfortable."

Bagon slid off the couch and bounced over to his trainer, "Babagon?"

Ash smiled at the little Dragon, "No, Bagon, I'm not mad at you. I never was, and I'm so sorry that I made you think I was."

"Gon bagon ba," Bagon said happily and bounced up into his arms. Ash chuckled and hugged the Pokemon.

"I'll be a better trainer to you from now on," Ash promised, and set him back down. "Now, I need to go see Riolu."

Bagon nodded, and followed him out the door. Riolu was right there, leaning up against the house with his tiny arms crossed. The moment Ash came out, he turned and smiled at him, "Lu?"

Ash grinned to the little Pokemon, "Hey, little guy. We're you waiting for me?"

"Rio," Riolu smiled, nodding. Ash knelt next to the little Aura Pokemon.

"I'm so sorry," Ash said, "You must have felt everything. I know it's not good for your growth to feel anger like that." He reached out and rubbed the little Pokemon's head, "I'll do better from now on."

=x=

"You know you don't have to sleep on the floor, right?" Domino asked of the raven-haired youth as he laid down on a fuuton mattress. "You've been doing that for more than a week."

Ash shrugged, hands behind his head, "It's better than the couch."

"Ee," his Eevee cooed from beside his head, opposite of Pikachu.

"Vee," said Domino's Eevee from the bed, curled up on Domino's pillow.

Domino just giggled at her newest Pokemon, smiling as she laid back, "So, are you really gonna leave tomorrow?"

"I have to."

Domino grumbled, "No you don't."

Ash sighed, "Yeah, I kinda do." He said, "Not only is my dad up there, but it's the closest known Moltres nest in either Kanto, or Johto. And if worse comes to worse, I'll just use the Master Ball Lucy gave me. I mean I'd rather save it for something really special, but if the Moltres is too strong, I guess I won't have a choice."

Domino pulled the covers up to her face, and sighed, "Couldn't you stay for a little while longer? Train? Get better prepared?"

Ash shook his head, though she couldn't see it. "I'll be taking Charizard and Sceptile. Maybe Krookodile for good measure."

"Noivern would be better," Domino sighed, "He's a Dragon type, and he can fly."

"Oh, yeah, good thinking," Ash smirked.

Domino giggled, "You're so scatter-brained."

"Sorry," the boy sighed.

Domino raised up, looking down at him, "Ash, do you think I could come with you?"

Ash looked at her and smiled, "I'd rather go alone, Domino." He said, and felt guilty when he saw the look of hurt run across her face, "I mean, it's my dad. He's part of the reason I've been traveling for the last ten years. I can't just...he has this coming." He clenched his fists. "I'm bringing him back, no matter what."

"And you'll be taking on one of the most powerful Fire types in Kanto." Domino sighed, still looking down at him, "Ash, could you...could you promise me something?"

"Hm?" Ash looked confused, "What is it?"

Domino smiled, and reached down to brush a few locks of hair out of his face, "You just need to come back. Delia, and I really worry about you, you know?" She said, blushing faintly, "She was so worried when you rushed up to your room. And the others looked so -"

"Yeah, I need to apologize for that." Ash sighed, "I was just so surprised...and so angry. Him just contacting me out of the blue like that...it just rattled me."

"I guess I could understand that," Domino said, "I never really knew my parents. So if one of them contacted me out of nowhere like your's did, then I guess I'd be a little pissed, too."

Ash looked up at her again, "I keep forgetting that you came from the streets. Sorry I keep bringing it up."

Domino smiled and shook her head, "Hey, stop worrying about it. I had a screwed up childhood, end of story." She said, and leaned down, "Besides, I think I forgot something."

"Uh..what?" Ash wondered, growing nervous from the girl's closeness.

"Your birthday gift," Domino sighed, and pressed a kiss against his cheek, "Happy birthday, Ash."

=x=

Marauder lowered his binoculars and chuckled, "Oh, brother. It's like I'm watching one of those cheesy teen romance movies." He said, lowering his mask back down, "But, I guess I could ask for worse things than being Mister Spy for a few days." He dropped down from the branch he was sitting on and landed in a crouch, "Still, Domino's really losing her touch if she couldn't detect me when I'm only a few hundred yards from the house. Kid's really fallen from grace."

"You know, that kinda makes you sound like a dirty old man," said a blonde girl standing next to a violet-haired girl, "I mean, what's got the boss so riled over this?"

"Annie, you should stop complaining," her sister said, sighing, "After that fiasco in Alto Mare, we should be thankful that Giovanni even got us outta jail."

"Yeah, yeah," Annie said flippantly, "Oakley, I'd rather be burglaring some rare and valuable items or Pokemon instead of this!"

"Tough shit," Iron Mask said, "We're all on probation, so it's shit assignments until the boss says otherwise. Besides, Domino was higher up than any of us, so there's a chance we might need to take her out if she tries to leak a few of our secrets. Remember about a week ago one of our factories that make control collars was raided by the police?"

"Coincident," Oakley said, "Domino was more loyal to Giovanni than any of us. No way in hell would she spill."

"Don't be so sure about that," the masked member of Team Rocket said, "She's got the hots for that Ketchum kid, and I'm willing to bet she's not too fond of our boss right now."

"So what?" Annie asked, "Why don't we just take her out and be done with it?"

"Cause the boss has a soft spot for her," Oakley sighed, "I mean, he raised her, didn't he?"

"Hmph, I guess so," Annie huffed, "But why does he want all three of us out here?"

"Back up," Iron Mask said, "Kid's got some skill. He can Mega Evolve his Pokemon, and he even managed to take down an Articuno earlier today." He said sighing, "And he's got an uncanny knack for stopping us. Those rubes, Jessie, James and Meowth can attest to that."

* * *

 _ **Short chapter, I know, but things are gonna get better in the next one. Promise. We'll also see a side chapter or two with Domino and her life on the Ketchum ranch while Ash is gone, plus she'll be catching a new Pokemon.**_

 _ **Hope you liked it, and if you did, please leave a review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I honestly thought the last chapter was a little lacking, but you guys were great! To answer one question that popped, Jessie, James and Meowth will be appearing, just not yet.**_

 _ **9: Departure! Start of A New Journey!**_

* * *

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Delia asked again as Ash fastened the saddle around his Ponyta. "I packed a tent, but if it's too heavy, then - "

"Mom," Ash smiled at her, "It's fine, I've got everything I need, and then some." He grinned and handed her Ponyta's Pokeball, "I won't be needing this. Or Pikachu's for that matter."

"Pika?" Pikachu asked from the ground, tapping his foot. "Chu pikapi?"

"Of course I'm bringing you along, Buddy." Ash grinned at him, "I just don't need your Pokeball. I'll be transferring your's and Ponyta's Pokeballs to professor Oak, that way, if the need comes up, I can call for six more Pokemon."

Domino came out of the house with a thermos in hand, "That's a pretty clever trick."

"Not really," Ash said as he took the thermos, "He told me about it once, I just never wanted to use it. "

Domino giggled, "Still, why just those three?" She pointed at his belt, "Wouldn't it be better to have a full team of your best?"

"Charizard is my best," Ash said, "He's my strongest Fire type, and a Flying type as well, which means he'll be on equal footing with the Moltres. Noivern's young, but he's strong, too. And Dragon type are pretty powerful on their own."

"And Sceptile?" Delia asked, "I thought Grass types had a dual weakness for Fire and Flying types."

Ash shrugged, "You could call Sceptile a sniper. While Charizard and Noivern keep Moltres busy in the air, Sceptile will be taking pot shots from the ground when he gets a chance."

"Pretty smart," Domino smirked, nudging him with her elbow, "Coming from you, that is."

"Hardy har har," Ash grinned, and shoved her off, "Too bad I don't have a Water type besides Kingler that could match up against a Moltres."

Domino huffed, "You've got plenty! Totodile and Kingler both know Hydro Pump, and Greninja knows Hydro Cannon. If you'd help Totodile, and Oshawott evolve, they'd be able to learn that one, too!"

Ash grunted, "Damned animators."

"What was that?" Delia asked.

"Oh, nothing," Ash sighed, "But yeah, you're right, I'll order up Greninja's Pokeball once I get to the mountain pass between Kanto and Johto."

Delia sighed, "Just be careful. I know Silver's up there and all, but if things get too dangerous..."

Ash went to give his mother a hug, "Don't worry, Mom, I'll be back safe and sound, with Dad right behind me."

Delia hugged her son back, "I know you will. I can't wait to see him again...though I think he and I will have to have a talk...fifteen years without being seen is rather- "

"Stupid?" Ash offered, grinning as she swatted his shoulder.

"Ash Ketchum, that's your father you're talking about," she chided, huffing slightly.

"So the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh?" Domino snickered.

"Phihihi," Pikachu laughed.

"Shut it, both of you," Ash growled and vaulted onto Ponyta's back, "Well, I guess I'm off." He said, Pikachu jumping into the saddle with him. "I'll see you in a few days."

"You'd better," Domino said, blushing, "I've...kinda gotten used to having you around."

Ash grinned and tipped his hat, "No need to worry, li'l miss." He said in a bad cowboy's tone.

Domino rolled her eyes, and smacked the Ponyta lightly on the rump, "Get going, Hop-Along."

Ponyta neighed and took off, Ash barely managing to hold on before gaining a better balance. "GEEZE! THANKS A LOT DOMINO!"

Domino giggled hysterically while waving after him, "Good luck!" She called out to him, waving until he was was nothing but a speck in the distance, and sighed, "Well, there he goes..."

Delia smiled and placed her arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine...if Silver's anywhere near that area, then he wouldn't dare let Ash get hurt."

Nodding, the blonde turned down the road, "I guess I should get to the lab. I was supposed to help the professor give out the new starters to the newest trainers."

The Ketchum mother nodded, and gave the girl a nudge, "Go on, then. We can't have those children waiting now, can we?" She said, and smiled when the girl jogged off.

"Take care of the twins!" Domino shouted over her shoulder.

"I will," Delia smiled, waving at her.

She then stood with her hands on her hips, "My goodness. She's almost as much of a handful as Ash was when he was younger." She turned back to the house, taking the small walkway toward the garden.

When she rounded the house, she found Mimey had already gotten the Pokemon ready for feeding, but he seemed a little upset. And she soon found out why.

"Oh dear, what's happened?!" Delia gasped. The barn had a gaping hole in the side of it just about the size of a small to medium sized Pokemon, but it was far too small for any of the Mareep. Riolu and Bagon were over by the hole and poking their heads through to see if anything were still inside, only to get stuck as they both tried to get in. "What's going on here?" Delia asked the two when they dislodged themselves.

Riolu popped out of the hole and pointed to the ground, "Lu!"

"Hm?" Delia peered at the ground, and found a trail of Pokemon food, and paw prints. "Oh, rats, it looks like we've got a little bandit." She sighed, and looked at the little Dragon and Fighting type. "You two stay here in case it comes back. I'm going up to the lab."

"Rio!"

"Bagon!" Both Pokemon saluted.

"Tauros!" Delia called out tothe lead bull, "Keep an eye out with Riolu and Bagon, won't you? Something got into the feed bags."

Tauros nodded, grunting angrily and pawing at the ground.

"Mimey, I know you must be worried," Delia said to the distressed Psychic type, "But would you mind finding what food wasn't broken into and moving it into the lofts? Whatever got into it might not be able to get at it up there."

"Mime mime!" Mr. Mime said happily.

Delia smiled as her loyal Pokemon got to work. It always amazed her that he was so willing to work all the time.

Back inside the house, Zorua and Dratini were playing with the Eevee twins, and trying to keep them out of mischief. Which was easy, as both little Pokemon were very well mannered. Zorua was using her shapeshifting ability to look like Domino, save for a fluffy black tail protruding from her rear. "Ru?" The look-alike said.

"Everything's fine, Zorua," the woman told the Pokemon, "But I have to make a quick trip to the lab, so would you mind keeping an eye on things?"

"Zo!" Zorua patted her chest, nodding.

"Stay out of the sweets, too," Delia said, eyeing Dratini, who, as it turned out, had an avid addiction to sweets, much the same way Pikachu liked Ketchup. Dratini simply humphed and curled up around the Eevee for a nap while Delia giggled and walked out of the house.

=x=

Domino walked into the lab with a small smile on her face as she caught sight of the young would-be trainers. There two boys, and one little girl, all of them around ten years old. Professor Oak was standing in front of the trio with a smile on his face, explaining the basics of being a trainer and what regions were available to them to visit.

"Good morning, Professor," Domino smiled warmly.

"Ah, good morning, Domino," Samuel smiled, "Has Ash already left?"

"Just a little while ago," Domino said as she donned her lab coat, "He said he'll be calling for Greninja later on, since he knows Hydro Cannon."

He nodded and chuckled, "I was wondering when he'd remember that. Going up against a Moltres without at least one Water type is just short of suicide -ah not that he could be in any danger, that is!" Samuel said hurriedly when Domino paled.

"Uh...are these the new trainers?" Domino asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ah, yes!" Samuel said, gesturing to the children, "Here we have Thomas, Irene, and her brother Tonio." He said, gesturing to each child in turn. The lone girl seemed to be singled out among the two boys, and stood off by herself, taking peeks at the Pokeballs shyly.

Domino smiled at her, "Well, ladies first, then?" The girl looked up at her and smiled, but the other boy, her brother, she presumed, barged in front of her.

"Hey, how come she gets to go first!?" The boy snapped, "I waited until I was eleven just so my parents could send her with me!"

Domino huffed and placed her hands on her hips, "Your folks should have taught you manners." Domino said, glaring at the boy, "I'm willing to bet that she knows just what Pokemon she wants, and you just want to take it to spite her, right?" Tonio paled, giving Domino all the answers she needed.

The girl, Irene, smiled shyly at the blonde, while the professor nodded his approval, "Irene, please make your choice."

Irene, in Domino's opinion, was a tiny thing. She had dark green hair, and a small frame, even for a ten-year-old, but she had the brightest blue eyes Domino had ever seen. "Um...is it true that...someone chose a different Pokemon once?"

Samuel smiled at the girl, "Was there another you wanted to travel with?"

Irene nodded shyly, "I made friends with a Spearow a few weeks ago. It said it wanted to travel with me."

The professor smiled kindly, "A Spearow is quite a fearsome Pokemon for such a young girl to befriend. I am impressed." He said, producing a Pokedex and six Pokeballs. "If you want to travel with Spearow, then go and find it, then capture it inside one of these Pokeballs. From this moment onward, you are a Pokemon trainer."

Irene smiled and accepted the items, and rushed out of the room before anyone could stop her. Tonio watched her go with a sneer, "Aw, what a baby. She shoulda picked one of the cool ones."

Domino glared at the boy, silencing him, "Keep talking like that, and you won't be getting a Pokemon at all. All of my Pokemon, for the short time that I've had them, are treated with all my love."

"Thomas, you're up next," Samuel said, trying to get the ball rolling, "Which Pokemon would you like to choose?"

Thomas was long-legged boy with sand-colored hair and grey eyes. "Um...I'd like the Charmander, please."

Samuel picked up the proper Pokeball and handed it to the boy, along with his Pokedex and extra Pokeballs. "Take care of this little fellow. He's quite spirited, even for a Charmander."

"Thanks, Professor," the boy smiled, then hurried out of the lab, and Domino had to wonder if he was going after Irene.

"Alright, my turn!" Tonio said, grinning, "I want Bulbasaur!"

"Tonio," the professor said, stopping him before he could get at the Pokeballs, "I warn you, if I hear about any mistreatment of any of these Pokemon, I will have them retrieved, is that understood?"

"Yeah, I'll treat it real good, okay?" Tonio smiled, nodding vigorously.

Sighing, the professor handed over the Pokeballs and Pokedex. Tonio smiled and walked out of the lab, grinning widely. Domino groaned, "That kid's a rotten apple."

Samuel nodded in slight agreement, "One can only hope that his journey makes him a better person."

Domino shook her head, "No likely, that kid's exactly what Team Rocket looks for." She said, "He's nothing but a bully."

"Well, only time will tell," Samuel sighed, picking up the remaining Pokeball. "Now, we seem to have a problem. Who's going to take this poor little Squirtle?"

Domino thought for a moment, "Well, isn't there another kid in town that wanted to be a trainer?"

Samuel shook his head, "No, I'm afraid not. I was hoping Irene would take him, but I had no idea that she already had a Pokemon in mind." He said, sighing in thought, then smiled, "Domino, why don't you take him?"

"Wha- me?" Domino stammered, "B-but I don't - "

"Domino," the man smiled, "I trust you." He handed her the ball, then reached into his pocket, pulling out another Pokedex, "Here, you'll need this, I'm sure. Whenever you need help with identifying new Pokemon, simply hold the dex up to the Pokemon presto."

"W-well I know how to use one," Domino stammered, accepting the device, "But shouldn't you save this Squirtle for someone else?"

Samuel shrugged, "The poor little thing would've just sat here at the lab, and a young Pokemon like that needs to be out and about. Besides, think of this as a test. If you can raise that Squirtle properly, then I can be sure that Ash was absolutely right about you."

Domino blushed slightly as she clipped the Pokeball to her belt. "Thank you."

Just then, the door burst open and Irene came dashing in, dirty, scuffed and frightened. In her arms was a small Pokemon, her Spearow. "Professor!"

"My word, child, what happened?!" Samuel dashed forward to examine the little Pokemon, "You were only gone thirty minutes!"

Irene sobbed and hiccuped, "I-I was going to head to Viridian City, bu-but Tonio- he challenged me to a battle and -"

"Well, it looks like you lost quite badly," Domino said, taking in the Spearow's condition, then looked at the girl, and noticed that her left hand was bleeding, "What happened to you?"

"W-well, Spearow won the battle," Irene said, smiling, then sobbed, "But Tonio tried to take Spearow, and Spearow bit him, so he hit it with a rock and..."

Domino smirked when the girl trailed off with a small blush on her cheeks, "And what?"

She mumbled something neither of them could hear. "What was that, Dear?" Samuel asked.

"I punched him," Irene said, looking up at the adults, "I'm not gonna get in trouble, am I?"

Domino huffed, "The only person that's in trouble is that brother of yours!" She snapped, looking at the professor, "See? What did I tell you?!"

"I agree with you," the professor said, nodding sadly, "I'll have Officer Jenny bring the boy in later. If we can find him. In the mean time, I think this little lady's in need of some hot chocolate while her little friend rests." He smiled, patting Irene's head as he moved Spearow to the recovery room.

Domino smiled and led the girl into the kitchen where she made her a tall mug of hot chocolate as the professor suggested, and comforted her on her brother's behavior while she bandaged the girl's hand.

About half an hour later, Spearow was fully healed, and ready to fly. As Domino was leading the girl out of the lab, Spearow on her shoulder, "You know that you did the right thing, don't you?"

Irene nodded sadly, "I know...but...he's my brother."

Domino sighed, "Well, I can't say I know how you feel." Domino said, "I don't have any family...well, besides the Pokemon I have."

Irene looked up at her shyly, "Don't you have a mom?"

"Nope," Domino said, smirking, "Lived on the streets most of my life, then I got a job at some big company until I got let go about two years ago, and wound up here." She said as they reached the hill leading down from the Oak ranch. She knelt down and smiled at the girl, "And you know what? I couldn't be happier."

"Really?" Irene asked.

"Yup, I've got a great job, a roof over my head, and a family that loves me," she said, thinking of Delia, the professor, Tracey and Ash. She reached for her belt and brought up Squirtle's Pokeball, "And so do you. I want you to do something for me. I know you wanted Spearow to be your partner, but since Tonio got Bulbasaur, and Thomas has Charmander, this little Squirtle doesn't have a trainer." Irene eyed the Pokeball with a faint smile, "Do you think you could take care of him for me?"

"But I didn't - "

"You caught a wild Spearow," Domino said, reaching out to stroke the little bird's feathers, smiling when it preened under her touch, "And it's tradition for a little girl like you to start her journey with one of the Kanto three."

Irene took the ball gingerly, and released the occupant. Out came a Squirtle so small that it looked like it was just barely out of the egg. "Squirtle!"

The little girl's eyes lit up as she picked the little Pokemon up, "Hello, Squirtle."

"Squirt!" The Water type greeted, and hugged her back.

Domino grinned at them, "See? He's perfect for you." She stood up and gave the girl a push down the road, "Now go on. If you hurry, you can still make the Pokemon Center in Viridian by dinner time."

Irene looked back at her, "You really think I can be a trainer?"

"You already are," Domino smiled at her, "Now go! And watch out for Beedrill!"

Irene nodded and jogged down the road with Squirtle in her arms and Spearow flying alongside her, "Bye, Domino!"

"Good luck!" Domino shouted, giving the girl a wave.

=x=

"That dear sweet girl," Delia sighed as she and Samuel watched the exchange from the windows of the lab, "It's hard to believe she was ever part of Team Rocket."

"Yeah, I guess," Tracey grumbled, having a hard time believing it himself. "I guess I don't have to keep an eye on her anymore."

"I agree," Samuel smiled, "She's proven to me that she can undoubtedly be trusted." He said, turning to Delia, "Now, I believe you had a problem?"

Delia nodded, "Yes, this morning when Mimey was giving everyone their breakfast, we found that something had broken into the barn and ripped open some of the bags. It's nothing major, seeing as I can just call the Safari Zone director whenever I need more, but the fact that something's breaking into the barn like that is worrisome. I have Riolu, Bagon and Tauros watching for anything that might be around, but I think it might be a canine Pokemon from the paw prints we found."

"How many toes?" Tracey asked.

"Three," Delia said, "why?"

"Okay, that narrows it down," Tracey said, adopting a thinking pose, "How big were the prints?"

"About as big as my own fist," she held her fist up as an example, "Again, why?"

"Well, Vulpix and Electrike have three toes each, but that's way too big for either one," Tracey explained, "So there's only one other that I know of. And that's a Houndour, and it's evolved form, Houndoom."

"The hole was far too small for a Pokemon like a Houndoom," Delia said nervously, "So I guess it had to be a Houndour...but I thought they stuck to Johto?"

Samuel nodded, "In recent years, since the pass to Mount. Silver's been opened up, more and more Pokemon have been migrating on foot. And there's been a few escapees from poachers and private collectors. Kanto's Pokemon population has changed drastically."

Delia sighed in worry, "But what do I do? I've never dealt with a Dark type before."

"I'll see what Domino says about it," Samuel smiled, "I'm sure she'll want to help, since you've been so kind to her. And it'll be a good experience for her. Plus, if she manages to catch it, then you've got yourself a guard dog."

Tracey smiled, "Houndour are notoriously territorial."

Delia sighed, "Oh, dear, Domino's never been in a Pokemon battle before!"

Samuel and Tracey both gave her a blank look, "What?"

* * *

 _ **That's what I said. You know it surprised me when I saw Mewtwo Returns, and Domino never, ever used a Pokemon? Oh, well, she's about to get a crash course in Pokemon battles with a rogue Houndour. Let's hope her bad luck has decided to take a hike...oh, who am I kidding? I'm just that mean! 3:D**_

 _ **I hope you liked this little chapter, and Ash will appear again after the next one as he enters Mount. Silver. And there's gonna be a nice little surprise for Domino in the next one, and I do mean nice, not the Jinx kinda nice. Plus, our three bumbling spies get just what's coming to them...sorta.**_

 _ **Like it, hate it, let me hear it!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**10: Night Hunt! Domino Vs. Houndour!**_

* * *

"What a mess!" Domino cried in dismay when she saw the shredded and ripped bags and boxes. "One Pokemon did all of this?!" The barn, though thanks to Mimey, was still in shambles. Mimey had gotten the worst of it cleaned up, bless his heart, but the damaged packing was still there, even if the food had been stored elsewhere.

Delia sighed, "Tracey thinks a Houndour might've come down from the mountains just outside Johto and claimed this area as its territory." She said, looking around the barn at the damage, "And I suppose that means it thinks this barn belongs to it."

Domino huffed, "Not while I'm around!" She turned to her two oldest Pokemon, "Dratini, Zorua, we're going after that little thief!"

"Rua!"

"Tini!"

"Ee!" Eevee jumped into her arms.

Domino giggled, "Sorry, Eevee, but you're staying here for now. You're still too young for battles."

Eevee's ears drooped. "Vee..."

Domino cuddled the little Pokemon, "Don't worry, it won't be long until you're right alongside Zorua and Dratini. Promise!"

=|Meanwhile|=

"Oh, this is gonna be good," Oakley giggled as she peered through her binoculars. "The jinx is going on a camping trip!"

Over where he was shaving, Iron Mask looked up at her, "What's that, Oakley?"

She looked down at him, "Just what I said, Domino looks like she's going camping!"

Annie giggled from where she was sitting, "Oh, boy, this is gonna be ridiculous!" She tittered, "Domino hates camping!"

Iron Mask finished up his shaving and stood, "Then what the hell's making her do something she hates?" He asked, wiping his face with a towel, "She up to something or what?"

Oakley checked some of her equipment, "Hmm, sounds like there's trouble with a wild Pokemon in the area, and...oh, Arceus!" She burst out laughing, "She's going after it!"

"BAH!" Iron Mask brayed, "That does it! This I gotta see!" He grabbed up his mask and raced off into the woods before the sisters could stop him...or follow him.

"Hey!" Oakley yelled, jumping down from the tree, "Wait for us!"

"Yeah!" Annie yelled, "We wanna see this, too!"

=x=

Domino was checking the backpack Delia had done up for her while said woman readied her Ponyta for a the ride. Blaze was happy enough with it. The young stallion was still unused to farm life. In her pack she had a sleeping back, collapsible cooking pot, and grill for a fire, plenty of matches, and a few dried foods that could be added to a boiling pot for a quick, hot meal.

Delia came back into the house with a sigh, "Every time I turn around it seems my children are leaving me." The woman said as Domino shouldered the bag. "But at least I know you'll be home within a day or so."

Domino giggled, "Well, I'm hoping Zorua will pick up Houndour's scent before nightfall. I wouldn't wanna face a Dark type in the dark."

"It's also a Fire type," Delia pointed out, "That little Squirtle would have come in handy right about now."

Domino just grinned, "Irene needed him more than I did. Besides, it made her happy."

Delia smiled happily at her, "You're going to make a wonderful mother someday."

Domino blushed nervously, "Well, I don't know about that..."

"Oh don't worry," Delia smiled, waving off her doubt, "Ash is more than capable of - "

"Delia!" Domino blushed brightly. The woman giggled while the young blonde stuttered, "I keep telling you it's not like that!"

Delia giggled and gave the girl a little push out the door, "You just keep telling yourself that, Dear. Be careful out there. Houndour can be dangerous."

Domino nodded, smiling back at her, "Will do," she saluted, "And when I get back, I'll have myself a guard dog for the barn!"

Delia watched as the girl and her little Dark type made their way to the forest, and finally disappeared into the trees. "Guard dog, huh?" Delia smiled, "Well, I suppose it'll help, even though I don't have to worry about buying more food for the Pokemon thanks to those two." She smiled, and went back into the house.

=x=

Domino and Zorua walked a steady pace once in the forest, keeping their eyes open for any signs of the Houndour. Zorua was sniffing the ground vigorously for its scent, but the little fox just sighed in disappointment. "Ru~."

Domino giggled and bent down to pick her up, "Don't worry, Zo, we've got all day to find it. And all night if things don't go right, eh?"

"Zo!" Zorua raised her paw, pointing onward.

Domino giggled again, and walked on.

Now, unknown to the pair, three bumbling members of Team Rocket were watching from a safe distance. "Uh-huh, she's definitely settling in for the night." Oakley smirked as she peered through her binoculars. Annie reached over and took them from her.

"Man, this is stupid," the blonde grumbled, "How come she hasn't gotten into some sort of trouble yet?"

Marauder reached over and took a look, "Give it time. Domino's never been an outdoors type of gal. Mark my words, as soon as she settles down, things are gonna get hairy."

Back with Domino, the girl was starting the get a little tired, and found a fallen log to rest on, while little Zorua wandered around the area within her sight. Domino sighed, reaching down to rub her ankles, "Dammit, I'm such wimp," she sighed, looking down at the blisters forming under her socks. "Three years ago I could run a marathon, now? I'm a farm girl with blisters."

"Rua?" Zorua said, coming back to her trainer, pawing at her feet.

Domino smiled and placed her in her lap. "Don't mind me, Zo, I'm just getting used to roughing it again." Zorua licked at her hand and bounded off, dashing into a bush, and came back dragging what looked like a bag.

"Is that - ?" Domino got up and took the bag from her, and found it to be one of the feed bags from the barn, "Great! We're on the right track!" She looked around, and moved over to the bush, where Zorua was still sniffing.

The little Dark type then took off. "Zo, wait!" Domino yelped, chasing after the Pokemon. But Zorua was at full speed, and on the hunt. Domino was close behind her, and held Dratini's Pokeball primed, and ready. Of course, Domino's luck wasn't holding out, because the moment she caught up with Zorua, something just had to happen.

That something just happened to be a small cliff that Zorua skidded to a stop at, just barely keeping herself from falling...that is, until her trainer came bumbling along behind her. Domino tripped over the little Dark type, sending both trainer and Pokemon down. Luckily for both, the cliff was only six feet from the ground, unfortunately, at the base of said cliff happened to be a thorny bush.

Domino landed roughly, yelping in pain as the thorns pricked her skin, "OW!" While Zorua came tumbling down, and landed on the girl's head. "Ru~," the little Pokemon moaned with swirls in her eyes.

Domino groaned and pulled herself out of the bushes, "Man...why does this always happen to me?"

"Ru zorua zo," (Translation: Blame the author.)

Domino sighed and plucked her off her head, "Wish I could understand you like Ash can." She said, taking the little Pokemon in her arms, "Are you okay?"

"Ru," she nodded, and then hopped down, sniffing the ground. While doing that, Domino started plucking thorns off herself. Doing so, she could have sworn she heard someone laughing off in the distance.

Domino shook her head, "I must be hearing things." She said, and followed after Zorua.

She wasn't, however, as three certain Team Rocket members were practically rolling with laughter at the former Elite's misfortune. Little did either party know, that, watching from the same cliff that the pair had fallen from, was a very large, very dark-bodied Pokemon. And it wasn't happy.

=x=

Domino and Zorua walked all day until the sun started to go down, and finally made the pair settle down for the night. Thankfully, Delia had packed everything the girl could need for a day or so in the forest. It wasn't long before Domino had a merry little campfire going, and was making a small pot of stew from the dried ingredients packed for her.

Lucky for her, seeing as she was a horrible cook, Delia had also marked what went where, and how much to add. Really, Domino felt like was getting spoiled because this was a full blown meal where all she really had to do was add water.

Zorua and Dratini each had a bowl of chow all to themselves, specially made by Professor Oak. As Domino ate leaned up against a tree a small distance from the fire, for once, she took a moment and looked up at the night sky. Her eyes widened. For the longest time, she had been a city girl, sticking the comforts they provided. But having left all that behind, she was becoming more and more comfortable with the idea of living off the land, she'd had to.

But now, as she looked at the star shining above, she found that idea not such a bad thing. Because of all the lights, no matter how clean the city tried to keep itself, you couldn't see the stars. What lay before the girl's eyes now was a vast expanse of lights. Brighter than anything in the city, yet they weren't blaring. They were soft and pulsing, like thousands of little hearts beating miles and miles away.

"Ash saw this for ten years," she said to herself as Zorua and Dratini moved to her side, curling up with her. Domino sighed in contentment as she got comfortable, and started to doze.

Further off, Marauder, and the two sisters were sitting comfortable, keeping an eye on the girl. "Well, it looks like she's called it a night." Annie said, sighing, a hand against her cheek, "Too bad, I would've loved seeing her stumble around in the dark."

Over by the campfire, Oakley looked up from a cup of ramen, "She's not dumb enough to do something like that."

Iron Mask was sitting on the branch of a tree, dozing off, "She's always been smart, that girl. One of the things that got her to the top."

Oakley looked up at him, "What was it that really got her kicked out, anyway?" She asked, "Bad luck aside, she's never gotten caught. As far as spies go, she was still the best at what she did. So what gives?"

"Mm?" The man yawned, "Well, as far as I know, there was this one mission, about three, no four years ago, just before our teams in Unova started their operations. She was over in Sinnoh, looking for a Pokemon that Giovanni wanted to scope out. Thing is, that Pokemon had a trainer. A kid. I don't know the details, but after Giovanni gave the order, and Domino got the Pokemon, something made her drop the ball, and run." He said, shrugging, "From what I heard, the boss was furious with her. To make matters worse, she outright refused to steal for him anymore. So, about two years ago, the boss finally got tired of arguing with her, and kicked her out."

Annie whistled, "That takes balls to do." She said with a grin, "Gotta give her props for standing up to the boss and saying no like that."

Oakley nodded, "Yeah, that's the truth, no one tells the boss 'no'."

Iron Mask just sighed, "She was good. But after she grew a conscience, that was the end of her career." He said, "You work for Team Rocket, you do bad stuff that makes you a bad person, but you can be good at it."

Oakley scoffed, "Good at it, huh? What's that make us?" She asked, "In the span of a year, that new boytoy of Domino's got all three of us behind bars." She pointed up at Iron Mask, "You had a Celebi under your command, and a Suicune in your sights. And we had a weapon, its power source, and revived Fossil Pokemon that did our bidding. And that brat still got us!"

Annie sighed and came over the fire, sitting down beside her sister, "Yeah, he really got us good. And don't forget, he got the boss in Unova." She said, and poured herself a ramen cup, and let it steam, "I did some digging on this guy. He's pretty famous now. He's seen almost every Pokemon there is, battled every official League, coming damned close to taking the title in a few of them, and he's the champion of the Orange League, and the only person to ever challenge the Orange Elites, and beat them all."

"And rich," Oakley said, drooling a little, "After facing all of those powerful trainers, in or out of the Leagues, he's got himself a huge pile just sitting in his Dex account. Domino sure picked a winner for a boyfriend."

Iron Mask laughed, "I don't think she intended to pick him." The man said, rolling over on the branch and dropping to the ground, "From what I saw of those two at the Celadon festival, she was the perfect little girl. Innocent, blushing, skittish, the works. No one pulls off an act like that. She's totally hooked."

Annie giggled, "Domino never was one for dates. None of the guys back at the base wanted to go near her because of her rep, and she never showed any interest." She sat back in thought at the idea of her fellow blonde actually falling for a guy.

Suddenly, a twig snapped, setting all three Rockets on edge. Iron Mask reached for one of his Dark Balls, but the next moment, a flaming form shot out of the forest at Mach speeds, and slammed into the trio.

The resulting explosion sent the three would-be spies flying.

"What the hell hit us?!" Annie yelled.

"What ever it was, we got blindsided! Oakley screeched.

"I didn't even get a shot off!" Iron Mask roared, now holding a broke Dark Ball, "I can't believe I'm saying this - "

"Then don't!" Both girls snapped.

"I gotta, it's kinda tradition!" He groaned, "All together now!"

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" All three yelled, and where they would land, nobody knew.

=x=

Domino sat up suddenly, looking around sleepily, "Wh-what was that?" She wondered aloud, thinking she heard something. Zorua and Dratini looked up from where they slept, but promptly curled back up, seeing nothing out of place. Domino rubbed her eyes, and laid out on the ground beside the Pokemon, falling back asleep in moments.

It only seemed like a moment later when she awoke again, the night ebbing way to dawn as the light started peeking over the horizon. She didn't know why she'd woken up so early, as she'd been sleeping soundly throughout the night, yet now she felt restless. Beside her, Zorua perked up suddenly, and looked around in distress. Domino took note of the little Pokemon's behavior, and scrambled to her feet.

Dratini woke with the movement of his trainer, and looked up at her. "Ni?"

Domino reached for an empty Pokeball, searching the area, and watching Zorua. The little Dark type was focused on the treeline, where the shadows were still dark enough to hide whatever it was that had them on edge.

Zorua started growling, her fur standing on end, and suddenly, the little Pokemon rushed off, charging right for the trees. Before Domino could call her back, a dark shape lept out of the foliage, and landed heavily near the remains of the campfire. Domino paled. Houndour was much bigger than she thought. It was twice the size of her Zorua!

"HOU!" Houndour roared angrily, and launched itself at the blonde, it's mouth aflame. Dratini jumped in front of her, forming a green protective dome around them as Houndour's Fire Fang crashed down against the Protect.

Zorua was next to move, forming a ball of dark energy at her mouth and firing it at the Houndour. But the Dark/Fire type lept out of harm's way as the Shadow Ball passed by Domino and exploded against a tree.

Domino snapped out of her daze and growled, "Alright, Dratini, use Aqua Tail, Zorua, you use Dark Pulse!" As she called out her attacks, Dratini bounced out in front, his tail forming a small whirlpool around it, and whipped around, slamming the attack at Houndour. Houndour was quicker, however, and dodge the attack with ease. Only for Zorua to come at it from the side with her attack primed and fired.

Houndour didn't have a chance to dodge this time, and took the full force of the Dark type move, skidding on his paws, but shook off the attack. Glaring balefully at the smaller Pokemon, Houndour's form started to glow a dangerous red, and its mouth burned with red and white flames.

Domino began to worry, "Dratini, use Protect to keep Zorua safe!" She yelled to her Dragon, and the little Dragon lept in front of the little Dark type just as Houndour's Overheat erupted. The heat from the blast was so intense that Domino had to cover her face against the intensity of the flames. But Domino had a small smile on her face. Overheat was a double-edged sword. The first attack was always the strongest, and what followed was always weaker.

"Alright, Zorua, use Faint Attack!" Domino called out, and Zorua barked before disappearing from sight. Houndour let up its attack as it searched for the Dark type, only for Zorua to appear right behind it. Houndour Snarl-ed at her, the sound based Dark type move blowing the smaller Pokemon back against a tree where Zorua stayed as she fell to the ground.

Domino cried out and rushed to the downed Pokemon's side. "Dratini, use Dragonbreath!" Houndour was focused on Domino's movement when the young Dragon type launched his attack. The blue blast of flames caught the Houndour completely off guard, and sent it rolling on the ground. Sparks shot over the Dark types body, signaling the success of Dragonbreath's secondary effect took hold, paralyzing Houndour.

Domino saw this and took the chance to throw the primed Pokeball she held, and struck Houndour right on the head, drawing it in. The ball burst open almost immediately as Houndour shook its head in confusion. Domino skidded down on her knees, and picked up Zorua in her arms. Houndour roared, and launched itself at the trainer and Pokemon.

Dratini lept up at the Pokemon, attempting to get in between the wild Pokemon and his trainer, but he wasn't near fast enough, and was too far away. Domino covered Zorua with her body, only for the little Pokemon to worm her way out of her grasp. "Zorua, no! Don't!" Domino yelled as the little Pokemon jumped into intercept Houndour.

Zorua glowed white for a moment before a red aura formed around her. The little Pokemon exploded against the Houndour. The Dark/Fire type hit the ground on its side. Zorua...or what had been Zorua, landed on two feet, and rose up close to Domino's height, a wild mane of red and black fur running down her back.

"Zoroark!" The newly evolved Pokemon growled.

Domino couldn't believe her eyes at the sudden change of her Pokemon. Meanwhile, Houndour was staggering to its feet, and growling savagely at the now larger Pokemon.

Domino got to her feet and grinned, "Zoroark, Foul Play!"

Again, Zoroark glowed red, and launched herself at the Houndour, and Houndour erupted in flames as it charged forward. The collision forced the two combatants back, Houndour skidding back, looking rough. Zoroark was huffing, and puffing from the attack.

"Dratini, Aqua Tail!" Domino roared, Houndour having forgotten the Dragon type. Houndour spun around just as the Dragon slammed into it. Surprisingly, Houndour managed to stay on its feet, but was in bad shape. It was now or never.

Domino primed another ball, and shouted, "You're mine, Houndour!" The ball left her hand, spinning wildly toward the Pokemon. Houndour tried to move, but the paralysis from Dragonbreath took effect. The ball hit home, and drew the weakened Pokemon in.

Domino held her breath as the ball began to shake, and then, after a minute of violent fighting on its part, Houndour gave up, and the ball chimed.

The girl looked at the ball in wonder, and sank to her knees, "I did it...I did it!" She cried as Zoroark and Dratini came over to her. She looked up at the Dark type, and hugged her, "Zoroark, I'm so proud of you! You did so great!" Dratini nudged her, butting his head against her shoulder. Domino giggled and hugged him as well, "You did great, too, Dratini! I couldn't have done this without you!"

She got up and walked over to the ball, and picked it up. "No more stealing, Houndour, because from now on, you've got a home with us."

=x=

Back at the Ketchum residence, around noon, Delia was starting to get worried about Domino. She was just finishing up feeding the Pokemon, taking note of the Mareep and their wool, thinking it wouldn't be long before it was time for a trim. The Bouffalant were the same. Ash was particular to clothes made from their afro, so maybe...

"Delia!" She heard Domino yelled, and the woman whipped around to see the girl come running through the trees, a Pokeball held high. Behind her was a larger Pokemon, black and bidpedal. A Zoroark.

=|The Base of Mount. Silver|=

Ash looked up at the mountain before him, smiling. "Well, Pikachu, looks like this is it."

"Pika," his partner commented from the saddle.

Ash smirked, and spurred Ponyta on, "Let's go. Dad's not gonna wait any longer. I'll make sure of that!" Ponyta galloped away, heading into the dense forests surrounding the mountain. As the trio forged on, a piercing screech rang out across the range. Ash looked up at the sound, and saw what looked like a flock of large Flying types heading for the mountain.

A grin spread across the young man's face. "Well, maybe he'll have to wait just a little longer." He said as the Moltres flock landed near the mountain.

* * *

 _ **And cut! Sorry this took so long to get out, I kinda got caught up getting back into the groove with my Skyrim story. But, as I told another person on this site, I'm going to be getting back into some of my older stories that have gone on too long without an update, so I'm gonna try and get them back up and going.**_

 _ **Anyway, as promised, Domino got into her first Pokemon battle, and managed to catch a troublesome Pokemon in Houndour. And Ash is on his way up as he sees a flock of Moltres above as he makes his way to Mount. Silver!**_

 _ **Don't forget to review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**There was no pun at all intended for the title of this chapter! I swear! Every damned day XD**_

 _ **11: Catching Fire**_

* * *

The forest around the mountain was more dense that anything Ash had gone through over the years. Mount. Silver was indeed a wild place, devoid of any life save for the Pokemon that made the mountain their home. Ash's Ponyta nickered nervously at the sounds and smells of the mountain range, scenting various Pokemon that could easily make a meal out of the philly.

Ash reached down and patted her side, "Easy, girl, nothing's gonna hurt you while I'm around." He told the young Pokemon. "After we get to the mountain, its a straight shot to the top."

"Pika pi pikachu," Pikachu said, smiling at the little horse.

Ponyta neighed at them, shaking her head. She snorted and pawed at the ground in agitation, letting Ash know that something wasn't right. Ash looked around for any signs of trouble, but saw nothing. But his nose told him something different. Though not as sharp as Ponyta's, he picked up the smell of an old fire. It was a day old, maybe a little older, and it was close by.

He moved Ponyta off into the trees, searching for signs of life.

The area he came into was...a war zone was the only thing it could be called. The trees surrounding the area were scorched and burned to near ashes, and the ground had been ripped up like an Onix had rampaged through the area. There were definite signs of a battle, and whatever, or whoever had been on the losing end had his sympathy.

"Alright, Ponyta, what's going on?" He asked the Pokemon, to which the Fire type snorted and tossed her head. Pikachu then lept off his saddle, and started looking around. His nose was a little better than the average Pikachu.

Ash watched his partner for a moment or two before dismounting, "Find anything, Pikachu?"

"Pi," Pikachu commented, darting in and out of the debris. He was definitely on to something, the area was just too burnt up for him to get a scent out. As Ash looked around for himself, he heard a groan, and so did Pikachu, who scurried over to the source of the noise, and started digging at a pile of ashes. Ash was quick to join him, uncovering something...red?

"Tobias?" Ash jolted and pulled the man out of the ashes, tossing a large hunk of wood off of him, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Tobias coughed, and sputtered up a small glob of blood, and looked up at the younger trainer, "Ash? By Arceus am I glad to see you."

"I figured," Ash said, taking the man in, who was burned, and cut up badly, "What the hell happened?"

Tobias shrugged, "I think I bit off more than I could chew." He said, sighing, rubbing at a burn on his right arm, "I heard about the Moltres flock around here, and thought I'd try my luck at catching one to add to my team since I already had Articuno, but...damn if that thing wasn't a monster!"

"Monster?" Ash queried, "What do you mean, monster?"

Tobias gestured to the area with his good arm, "I'm talking about the Moltres that took out my entire team, including Latios, and nearly got me as well." He said, much to the younger man's surprise, "Ash, what in the name of Arceus are you even doing here? Don't tell me you're after one as well?"

Ash picked the man up over his shoulder, much as he protested, and hauled him over to Ponyta, where he placed the man in the saddle, "I'm here for a few good reasons, Tobias, and yeah, one of them is to catch a Moltres." He told the trainer as Tobias groaned and clutched at his injuries, "But my main reason for being here is to find someone."

As Ash started leading Ponyta out of the area, Tobias couldn't help but curse his luck, "What fool would come to this place willingly if not to catch a Pokemon of raw strength?"

"My dad," Ash sighed.

Pikachu lept back to his shoulder as the boy led them into the cover of the trees. Tobias was in bad shape, that much the boy could tell, and if it was done by a Moltres, Ash knew he'd have to be careful.

"I caution you about this venture of yours, Ash," Tobias said, groaning in pain, "Look for your father, but I wouldn't chance another battle with that particular Moltres even if I had a Legendary Water type on my team. Not even my Swampert could take it down to half strength, and he's my strongest Pokemon apart from Darkrai."

Ash snorted, "So you have a Swampert? I thought you only used Legendary Pokemon?"

Tobias chuckled painfully, "I would've been the luckiest brat in the world if I started out with a Legendary Pokemon, Ash." He said, sighing, "I fought tooth and nail to get Darkrai, and then I went after Latios. Swampert's been my companion ever since I started my life as a trainer." He looked down at the young trainer and his Pikachu, "Why would your father be in a place like this? I've not been here for more than a day, and I can honestly say I'm sorry I ever came."

Ash grinned up at the man, "I came here because Professor Oak thought it'd be best if I went after a Legendary of my own. And the fact that my dad's here made it an easier decision for me. I've been looking for him for the better part of my life, since I started my journey, actually."

"An admirable goal," Tobias nodded, frowning, "But I'll still tell you to stay away from the Moltres here. The flock's large, even for such a rare species, and it's guarded by a larger male that has a scar across the left eye." He snorted, "I couldn't even beat a half-blind Moltres. Pathetic."

Ash pulled them to a stop a good way away from the battle zone, and set about setting up camp. Tobias stiffly dismounted and stumbled against a tree, sliding to the ground.

Ash made a small fire pit, setting rocks around the pit, "Well, if you came here, you should've known the Pokemon here would be ten times as powerful." Ash said, "Half-blind or not, a Moltres from Mount. Silver would totally stomp one from the Sevi Islands." He started breaking up a few sticks and directed Ponyta to start up the fire. "Problem is, you made a big mistake. Moltres are the most territorial Pokemon out there. Worse than Spearow and Fearow, for that matter. If the flock leader thinks the rest of them are in danger, then we need to make for the caves as soon as we get you patched up. Else that thing's gonna come back and scorch the entire area."

Tobias stiffened, "I got beaten last night. How long would that Moltres leave me alone?"

A tremendous screech sounded across the forest, and a blazing light came from the mountain side. Ash paled, and stomped out the fire, "Under the trees! NOW!" He hissed. Both Ponyta and Pikachu scurried over to Tobias, and covered him, masking his scent with their own while Ash hid behind another.

Ash had his Pokeballs out and primed, "I don't think he'll leave you alone long enough to get you outta here."

Tobias hissed in pain as he strained to see over Ponyta's back, "I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

"Shh!" Ash hissed again, "Here he comes!"

And come he did. The Moltres screeched as he passed over the forest, and landed in the scorched area where Tobias' battle had gone South. Ash's eyes went wide at the sight of the massive bird. Where his Pidgeot was the same size as a normal Moltres while in Mega form, this one was twice that size! He had to have had at least a twenty foot wing span!

He watched as Moltres scratched and raked at the ground with his claws, blowing out gouts of flames here and there to make sure he hadn't missed anything that might hide Tobias.

Ash looked down at his belt, eyeing the Master Ball there. He could easily capture the Moltres using it, but then, where would the satisfaction be from that capture? "Alright." Ash growled, and reached for his Pokeballs. "Charizard, Sceptile, Noivern, Pidgeot, and Greninja! Come out!" He called out softly, and the five powerhouses Pokemon came out, and saw the mighty bird. Ash knelt down as Moltres burned another area in search, "Alright, you all know the plan, right? Greninja, Sceptile, you two are the ground crew, get that Moltres with any and all shots you can get off, then move to another area before he spots you, got it?"

"Grenin."

"Sceptile." The pair nodded.

Ash nodded to the others, "Alright, Charizard, Pidgeot, Noivern, you three are with me in the air. Don't take any chances with him. Knock him out of the sky. Drive him toward the others so they can get their shots off. Charizard, you're gonna be in Speed form, I want you out flying him at every turn. Same to you Pidgeot, once we're in the air, I'll jump off and ride the air currents in my flight suit. This place is full of thermals, so I won't be in any danger of hitting the ground, but keep an eye on me, just in case. Noivern, you'll stay close to me for that, but at the same time, you'll be the long range shooter with your Boom Burst, and Dragon Pulse." He said, looking each of them in the eyes, "Right, everyone know their parts?"

All of them nodded. Ash grinned and stripped out of his uniform, revealing the flight suit underneath. Tobias saw this and grimaced, "You're not serious, are you? That thing will incinerate you!"

Ash just grinned at him, "I have faith in my Pokemon." He said, smiling, "Besides, this is gonna be a blast!" He hopped up on Pidgeot's back, and grinned. "Alright, Greninja, Sceptile, Hydro Pump and Bullet Seed, Solar Beam and Hydro Cannon when you know you can't miss. Let's do it!"

Greninja and Sceptile burst from the trees, firing off their attacks at the Moltres, and taking the beast by surprise. Moltres was enraged at the attack on him, and blasted the both of them with a massive Flamethrower. Luckily, both Pokemon were sure-footed, and sped out of the way as Moltres took to the air. That was Charizard, and Noivern's que. Both Pokemon took to the air sped after the Legendary. Pidgeot was right behind them, Ash on his back. The aerial battle commenced almost immediately as both Charizard and Noivern faced off against Moltres, the latter taking in the new threats.

Moltres, as a Fire type, felt the Charizard to be the bigger threat to him, even though Noivern was a Dragon type, Charizard had more power. But it was Noivern that made the first move, his wings glowing as he powered up his Wing Attack. Moltres flapped his wings out, sending out a blast from Heat Wave. But Charizard moved to intercept the move, and slammed into Moltres with a Dragon Claw, allowing Noivern's attack to hit home. Moltres screamed in rage at the two attacks, and Slashed at them with his claws.

Meanwhile, above them, Ash lept off Pidgeot's back, catching a thermal air wave before diving down to join the battle alongside Pidgeot. The regal bird dove toward the Moltres, spiraling into a Double-Edge attack into the Pokemon's back and driving him toward the ground.

"Keep it up!" Ash yelled as he arrowed in from the sky, "Charizard, keep it up with Dragon Claw and Dragonbreath! Noivern, Dragon Pulse!"

"Rargh!"

"VERN!" Both Flying types roared out, slamming their attacks into Moltres, who was growing more and more enraged with each attack. He rose up, shooting past Pidgeot, and Ash before looping through the air, and shooting down...right for the raven-haired trainer!

"Noivern!" Ash called out, tucking his arms in and rocketing toward the ground, "Use Super Sonic!"

Noivern flew into Moltres' path, and gave out a shrill cry from his mouth that had Moltres reeling for a moment as he dropped out of the sky. Charizard took the cue, and dove after him, his claws glowing green as he moved in for the attack. Moltres righted himself and flipped around, sending out a blast of flames from his beak. Charizard spun around the blast, and honed in on him, slashing the bird across the chest.

Moltres dropped further out of the sky, right into range of the waiting Grass and Water type.

"Now!" Ash roared.

A moment later, a blast of solar energy, combined with a electric blue sphere of water shot out of the trees. Moltres saw them coming, and spiraled out of the way, missing the water attack, but clipping his wing against the Solar Beam.

Suddenly, Noivern and Pidgeot were right beside him, both slamming into him with Giga Impact before shooting up into the air once more to recover. Moltres was losing power and fast, and he had had enough. He glared up at the flying trainer, seeing him as the cause of all of this. With a flap of his wings, the bird rose once more, and shot for the trainer, his beak gleaming with white-hot flames.

Ash grinned at the bird, "Pikachu! Thunder!"

Moltres was taken by surprise. He hadn't seen a Pikachu down there! But not a moment later, a lightning bolt shot out from the trees, narrowly missing the bird. But as the attack struck the clouds above, they darkened into storm clouds, sending the lightning crashing back down toward the Moltres.

The attack struck home, sending the Legendary Pokemon careening and crashing onto the ground. Ash glided down further, catching a small thermal to lighten the landing before skidding on his heels to a stop.

Moltres, however, wasn't done yet. He rose from the crater, flaring his wings angrily as he saw the trainer coming toward him. Ash, however, wasn't phased. "Finish it off! Blast Burn! Hydro Cannon! Frenzy Plant!" Ash roared out, reaching for his belt just as the three starter Pokemon unleashed their attacks. Charizard struck first, his attack exploding from his jaws at the Moltres, and blasting him off his feet. Greninja came next, running along the ground alongside Sceptile as the two speedsters readied their attacks. Greninja formed the powerful Water type move at his mouth before sending it shooting forward with his hands, and Sceptile glowed green as he summoned multiple thorny vines that shot from the ground, wrapping themselves around Moltres.

The combined attacks hit home, and Moltres staggered back, freeing himself from the vines. Moltres growled and screeched as he formed another attack, but none of the other Pokemon would give him the chance. Pidgeot came screaming down, his wings hardening to steel, while Noivern unleashed Dragon Pulse from above. Pidgeot whipped by, slamming his wings into Moltres, cutting off the attack, and Noivern's Dragon Pulse crashed down onto him.

Ash saw his chance, Moltres being thoroughly weakened, and reached for his Master Ball. "Sorry, big guy, but this is my win!" He primed the ball, and threw. Moltres could barely move, let alone knock the ball away, and was drawn inside just as quickly as Ash had thrown. The ball fell to the ground, and started shaking violently, showing that even though Moltres had been weakened, he still had a lot of fight left in him.

Ash was glad, for once, that he had the Master Ball. If he didn't, he was sure his Pokemon would've been in worse shape. Thankfully, as the ball chimed, the numbers advantage had worked.

Moltres was his.

=x=

As Ash picked up his new Pokemon, a figure watched him closely. "He's grown so much..." Beside him, a large Salamence grunted at him and nudged his arm. He smiled at his old friend, "I know, Sally, I know. It won't be long, will it?" He looked back down at the valley, and his eyes widened as Tobias limped out of the trees, a smile on his face as he congratulated the boy.

"What in the world is he doing here?!" Silver gasped as he saw the man.

"Mence?" Sally crooned at him.

"Yes, I know him alright," Silver smiled sadly, "For the longest time, I thought he was dead." He chuckled, "This is going to be quite the family reunion."

* * *

 _ **OOOHH, BOY! Can anyone guess what madness I have wrought upon this FanFiction!?**_

 _ **Silver Katchum: Age: 40**_

 _ **Delia Ketchum: Age: 39**_

 ** _Ash Ketchum: Age: 20_**

 ** _Domino: Age: 18_**

 ** _Tobias: Age: 36_**

 ** _Somebody stop me! Wahahahaha! Ash has caught his Pokemon! Tobias is injured, and Silver is watching them from on high! What is the connection between Silver and Tobias?! Wanna know, find out next time! AHAHAHAHA!_**

 ** _Also, it would make me ever so happy to see some great review for this chapter ^_^_**

 ** _Ash: He goes from maniac to polite gentlemen just like that? No wonder he's insane._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**It's the main event! The moment you've all been waiting for! Father and Son Showdown!**_

 _ **12: Salamence Vs. Charizard!**_

* * *

Pallet down was quiet as the evening came, and the Ketchum household was moving through the day as per usual since Ash's departure nearly a week prior. Domino, coming home from her shift at the lab, made the rounds of the ranch, making sure everyone was fed and healthy. Houndour proved to be a loyal Pokemon after he was captured, though it took the twins a little time to get used to the larger canine Pokemon, the two little Eevee warmed up to Houndour when the Dark type played with them.

Domino loved watching them play, the little male Eevee that belonged to Ash would often try to bowl the larger Pokemon over in failure. Her Ponyta was missing its companion, a fact which the young stallion came to her for comfort. At the moment, as she was feeding everyone, the blue-flamed Ponyta came up to her and nudged her shoulder.

Domino turned and smiled at him, "Missing her?" She asked the Pokemon, who dipped his head in a nod. She reached out and ran her hand through the mane, the flames warm to her hand. "Don't worry, they'll be back soon."

She giggled when the Ponyta whinnied at her and dashed off into the pasture where Ash's Tauros was having yet another headbutting contest with Delia's Bouffalant. The two bull Pokemon just couldn't seem to put their rivalry aside.

Delia herself was sitting near the fence with the Mareep, sheering off the necessary wool, much to the Mareeps' delight. Domino figured that they liked having the access weight off of them.

Domino smiled as the last Mareep gave happy bleet and trotted off to rejoin the rest of the small herd. The Miltank were doing better than Delia had ever hoped. the milk production was already bringing in much needed revenue to the family, and Domino's work at the lab was helping out as well. "Need some help?" Domino asked as she moved over to the Ketchum matriarch when she started gathering up the wool.

"Please," Delia smiled at her.

The four bags of wool produced by the Mareep were slightly heavier than either woman figured, and the pair ended up carrying one bag in between them toward the barn for storage until it could be sold to a buyer. Mimey came out of the house, dressed in his apron, and saw the pair struggling then relieved them of the burden using his Psychic to levitate the bags into the barn.

Delia giggled and thanked her loyal Pokemon. "We've been outdone." She remarked the to girl, sitting down at the table she'd set up outside for a much needed break. "Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without Mr. Mime sometimes."

"Probably have more back problems." Domino giggled, taking a seat across from her, and looking off toward the massive mountain range to the North. "Do you think he's okay?" She asked, referring to Ash.

Delia sighed, placing her hands in her lap as she too looked toward the mountains. "I think so." She said, though she was just as worried as the blonde girl, "If something had happened to him, I think I would know, somehow."

Domino bit her lip, "I don't know..he's said he'd only be gone for a couple of days."

"Or a week at the most," Delia said, giving the girl a small, knowing smile, "You really do care for him, don't you?"

Domino blushed, no longer denying it. What was the point? Even though she wanted to believe it was only a slight crush on the young man, she was painfully wrong. She missed him too much, and it almost hurt to not wake up to nearly trodding on him every morning in her haste to prepare for the day. And she missed the little arguments he'd get into with Pikachu, and the translations afterward.

Domino gave the woman a sheepish look, "Well, I don't...not?" Domino blushed.

Delia rolled her eyes, grinning, "That's as close to an admission as I'll ever get, I suppose."

=|Mt. Silver|=

Tobias flexed his arm stiffly, "I think that's as good as I'm going to get without a doctor's approval, Ash." He said to the young man, standing beside the massive Moltres. "How goes your training with Scar?"

"Don't call him that," Ash chided halfheartedly as Moltres growled at the man, "He doesn't like it. Besides, he told me he got that scar fighting off a rival." He stroked the giant bird's wing, "And the training's going fine. Charizard's gotten a lot faster while sparring with Moltres these past few days."

Tobias nodded, "That's a good thing. Your opponent is a known Master class trainer, so having your best Pokemon come out roaring wouldn't be a mistake."

Ash nodded at this. During the time he'd captured the Moltres, he'd transferred him to a different Pokeball, or at least he had attempted to do so, except that the Master Ball was the only Pokeball powerful enough to contain him. He'd even tried an Ultra Ball he had on hand, but the thing had shattered almost a minute after returning the Pokemon.

Not that it mattered. Ash had trained incredibly hard during the week, and Charizard was as strong as ever thanks to Moltres, and his methods. Ash looked up at the mountain, pulling his gloves tight, "Well, I guess this is it." He looked back at the veteran trainer, "You know you don't have to come along, right?"

Tobias just smiled at the boy, "Someone must bare witness to this battle." He said, also looking up at the mountain peak, "Also, I have long wished to meet the man that was declared a Master without even earning a single badge."

Ash gulped nervously, "Yeah, I always knew my dad was someone I should be proud of...but it's time for him to come home." He said, and recalled Moltres, and called out to Charizard. The pseudo-Dragon lumbered over to them and Ash vaulted onto his back, holding his arm out for Tobias. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled, and his oldest friend came bounding out of the trees, his mouth stained with berry juice.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu squeaked as he clambered up Charizard's back to get to Ash's shoulder.

Ash grinned, "Being a glutton again?"

"Chuuu," the little rodent pouted, licking his paws to clean himself.

"Yeah, yeah, tell me about it later," he said, "Now hold on, everybody!"

Charizard took that as the single to lift off, and Tobias and Pikachu now held on for dear life as the large Fire type lifted into the air with a roar. "Woah! Not even Latios is this fast!" Tobias roared over the wind as they sped into the sky.

"CHAAA! Pika pi chu pikachu!"

Ash laughed at that while Charizard looked over his shoulder at his old teammate, growling. "Oh, quit complaining, Pikachu, this isn't like last time he went all out!"

"Chu pika cha!"

"Don't be a wise ass!" Ash said to the Electric Mouse.

Tobias shook his head, "I wish I knew how you did that, Ash," he said in envy, "It would make it much easier for me if I could talk to my Pokemon like that."

Ash shrugged, "It comes with listening to your Pokemon day in and day out. If I didn't, I wouldn't be half the trainer I am right now." Ash said, smiling, "The first time I actually tried it, I tried reading a human heart, but I failed. Annabelle said it took loads of time to completely master."

Tobias laughed as Charizard ascended the mountain slopes, "I dare say that you've succeeded in mastering it."

Ash shook his head, "Not really," he said, much to the veteran's surprise, "The idea is to read the heart of the person or Pokemon. All I can do is understand the speech since I've been living with my Pokemon for so long. I'm still terrible at looking into the hearts of others."

Tobias would have asked how that was possible, but he was stopped. As Charizard neared the peak, a powerful beam of dark purple energy was unleashed toward them. Charizard performed a rapid barrel role to avoid the Hyper Beam, coming dangerously close to unsettling his passengers, and roared out a challenge to their attacker.

The culprit stood out against the snowy grounds of the mountains with its wings spread wide, standing on its hindlegs, issuing a challenge of its own. A very large, and very upset Salamence.

Ash, for a moment, thought the Dragon type to be wild, and extremely rare in this area, but the sight of the band around its neck set those thoughts aside as he caught sight of the gleaming Salamencite around its neck. And the man standing behind it.

He was a tall man with tanned skin, and long, wild silver-grey hair, wearing a long green trench coat.

"Dad."

"Brother!?"

Ash whipped around and looked back at the stunned face of Tobias as his gaze locked onto the man below them. Charizard roared again, circling around to land a good twenty yards away from the pair for the sake of his trainer.

Silver Ketchum gave a weary smile toward the massive beast, and then to his son. "Hello, Ash, good to see you alive, Tobias."

Tobias slid off Charizard's back and strode toward the man angrily, "Glad to see me alive?!" Tobias roared, "Where in all of creation have you been these past thirty years?!"

"Here and there," Silver said cryptically, "Believe me, Tobias, if I'd known you were alive, I'd have come for you right away." Silver hung his head, "And with all that's been going on these last few years, I can honestly say that I'm surprised that I'm even alive."

Ash strode up next to Tobias, "Hang on a sec," the young man snapped, "You're telling me you two are brothers?!"

Silver nodded his head, "We were separated well over thirty years ago when things were a little more tense around the world."

"I was only six," Tobias said, looking at Ash, "Back then, things were far less advanced. It's only recently that we're at peace. It's only people like Team Rocket and Galactic that want things to go back to that."

Silver nodded and started a slow walk toward them, "He's right. War was only a hair's breath away back when we were children. Young men like me were brought in as soldiers, and trainers for fighting Pokemon. Tobias was too young, and left for dead. I was forced to fight."

"I wouldn't die so easily, though," Tobias put in as Silver neared them, "I kept moving to avoid getting picked up, and made my way to Hoenn."

"And I see you've become a good man," Silver said as he reached them, looking down at his son, "And so have you, Ash."

Without warning, Ash's fist balled up, and lashed out, striking Silver right in the jaw, and knocking him flat on his back. Salamence roared in fury as its trainer was downed, and took wing at Ash. Charizard roared and intercepted it, grasping it by the wings and hurling it against the ground with his tremendous strength. The Dragon was up in a moment, and baring its fangs at the Fire type.

"Sally, enough!" Silver roared at this Dragon.

"Stand down, Charizard!" Ash yelled.

Both behemoths looked at their respective trainers, then toward each other before backing off, growling. Silver chuckled at the protectiveness of his Pokemon, and rubbed his jaw, "I bet I more than deserved that?"

"Damned right you did." Ash said, nursing his bruised knuckles. "You've got no idea what you put Mom through, and me for that matter. We never knew if you were alive or dead, and I searched for you for the biggest part of my life after I became a trainer."

"I know," Silver said, smiling at the boy and getting back to his feet, "I alway made sure to stay one step ahead of you just to lure you to a new region, and look at you now." He took in his son for a moment. Dressed as a wandering Guardian, Ash filled out his robes well, the muscles in his chest and arms visible beneath the material, and there was a gleam in the young man's eye that told him just how hard he had worked throughout his life. "You've really grown, Son."

Tobias sighed and gave Ash a hard shove, nearly unsettling Pikachu, toward his brother, "Get over here and hug your child, you oaf."

"Pi!" Pikachu yelped and jumped to Charizard's head as Silver came forward and wrapped his son in a powerful hug that rivaled even his mother's, and Ash found himself returning it in full force.

"Hi, Dad."

Silver chuckled, hiding the tears in his eyes with long bangs, "Good to see you again, Son."

Ash pulled back, "Mom's gonna be so glad to see you! Just wait til you see home!"

Silver gave out a booming, "Now hold your Ponyta's, kiddo, if you haven't forgotten, I asked you up here for a battle." His eyes gleamed, "And I ain't goin' anywhere until I get the chance to battle my li'l boy!"

Ash grinned and looked back at his powerhouse, "Charizard?" Charizard stomped the ground, and lumbered forward, glaring at the Salamence.

"Sally, ol' girl?" Silver called out, and Sally hissed at the Charizard in challenge.

Tobias plucked Pikachu off the Fire type's head and placed him on his shoulder, "This should be an excellent battle."

Ash and Silver stepped a respectable distance away as Sally and Charizard squared off.

"Let's make this a one on one, Son," Silver called out, "I know you've got that Moltres, but I think both our best can settle this."

"No arguments here," Ash said, looking at his Pokemon, "you ready, Charizard?"

"RARGH!" Charizard roared with a blast of flames.

"Alright then!" Silver crowed, raising his fist into the air, "Let's start this off the right way!" A ring on his finger that Ash hadn't seen began to glow, "Salamence, time for Mega Evolution!"

"Charizard!" Ash grinned at his Pokemon, holding up his arm, "Ready?"

Charizard dipped his head and held up the Charizardite Y on his arm.

"Alright, Mega Evolution!" Ash yelled out and both Pokemon were cloaked in the familiar pink sphere. Tobias shielded his eyes against the bright flash, and heard the shattering of glass. He looked back only to see the drastic changes both Pokemon had gone through. Charizard was no longer the lumbering brute he had been. He was long and streamlined. The Pokemon now had a single horn atop his head where two once were, and two winglike appendages on his forearms, probably meant to better control his speed.

Salamence also looked to be a more streamline Pokemon, her wings now connected into a crescent moon shape on her back, on her chest was an armored plate with a hollow in the side to tuck her legs in for less resistance during flight.

"First one to get a knock out is the winner," Ash declared.

"Fine by me, Ash, now come on!" Silver roared, "Sally, get into the air!" Sally roared and shot into the air with a single flap of her wings, and was almost a blur to the trainers below her.

"After her, Charizard," Ash yelled with a grin, "Show her what real speed is!"

Charizard roared and shot into the air right on Sally's tail. The two rose into the air, trying to knock the other down with ariel tackles, but neither let the other get a hit in.

"Get in close with Dragon Claw!" Ash yelled out, "Then get as far away as you can!"

"Intercept with Dragon Tail and send him to the ground, and follow up with Dragonbreath!" Silver ordered his Pokemon as Charizard rapidly closed the distance, his claws glowing bright green as he prepared to attack.

The two met in a tangle as Sally whipped her tail around, Charizard dodging the first strike easily, and avoided the Fire type's dangerous claws. Sally's tail still glowed with the attack even as she missed and dodged the Dragon type move that would have dealt serious damage. Charizard was aiming for the Dragon/Steel type's body in favor of her wings as he slashed at her, crisscrossing his attacks across her chest and back when not avoiding her tail. Finally, the two attack collided as Charizard took an opening when the Mega Salamence whipped around to try and catch him across the wings.

The Dragon Claw would have struck home across her armored chest had she not seen it coming and lowered her tail just in time to catch it, the collision causing a power shockwave, sending both Megas toward the ground, righting themselves mere feet from the ground.

The pair hovered near their trainers, awaiting orders as Ash and Silver grinned at the Pokemon. "You're Charizard's come a long way from the cocky critter that lost you the Indigo League nine years ago. He's strong."

"So is your Salamence," Ash commented, "But that doesn't mean we'll lose; Charizard, Blast Flare!"

Tobias and Silver were a little surprised, but only Tobias knew what was coming, "That must be another combo move, and from the name...oh, shit!"

"Pika!" Pikachu and Tobias did the proper thing and ran to hide themselves behind a large boulder as Charizard prepared for what looked like a Flare Blitz. Silver had seen that enough to know what to do. "Get ready to use Protect, Sally."

But as Charizard was surrounded by the blue flames of Flare Blitz, all of those flames began to sink into the pseudo-Dragon's body, making him glow bright blue for a moment until his chest took it all in, and opened his mouth, the blue flames travelling up his throat, forming a ball of fire at his mouth. A keening not unlike a jet turbine began as Charizard bent down and dug his claws into the earth.

"What on Earth?!" Silver yelped.

"Fire!" Ash roared.

Charizard whipped his head around and hurled the fireball, and unleashing the attack.

"Protect, now!" Silver roared, hoping the green dome would stopped the dual attack. But that was a fool's hope. The power behind the attack clashed against Sally's green sphere, and exploded with the force of a small bomb, shaking the ground they stood on. Sally was thrown from the smoke rising after the explosion, her shield, surprisingly, intact, but cracked in various places. If it had been a moment too late, the dome would have shattered.

"Don't let up," Ash yelled, taking advantage of his father's shock, "Dragon Flare!"

Silver growled, "Now what? Sally, get in close and don't let him touch you, then use a full-powered Hyper Beam, point blank!"

The two Dragons roared and barreled at each other, Charizard's body beginning to glow once more with the power of Flare Blitz. But instead of channeling it into himself this time, he forced the energy of the flames into his claws as he formed the Dragon Claw attack. As Sally got in close, Charizard took a swipe at her with is right claw, missing by a mere fraction as the Dragon barrel rolled out of the way, and popped up behind him, her jaws agape as the dark purple energy of Hyper Beam formed.

Charizard roared in challenge, wheeling about to strike, not caring if he was caught by the attack, just so long as he landed a blow of his own. Charizard struck home as Sally unleashed her Hyper Beam, the explosion of raw power erupting around them and blanketing the area with smoke.

Two figures shot out of the smoke high into the air, Ash and Silver both grinning as their Pokemon emerged, battered, but still roaring for a fight.

"Ha!" Silver laughed, "I am impressed! Ash, that's the most powerful Charizard I've ever seen! Well done!"

Ash's heart swelled with pride at his father's praise, "Thanks, Dad, he worked really hard on those combo moves."

Silver nodded his head toward the beast of a Fire type, "It shows. Now, let's end this. Sally, give all you've got! Draco Meteor!" Sally roared and pointed her jaws straight up.

Ash grinned, "I figured she knew that attack." He said as the Dragon powered up her attack, "Charizard, phase shift to X-form, and use Blastbreath!"

"Phase shift?" Silver wondered aloud, then was stunned to see Charizard once again covered by the pink sphere, "He can change Mega forms?!" The answer came as Charizard burst forth from the sphere in his new form, no longer the sleek speed demon he had been, but a hulking powerhouse with blue flames burning at his mouth like tusks. That same keening Silver had heard before returned as Charizard opened his mouth the exact moment Sally let loose her attack, shooting the ball into the sky, bursting into dozens of smaller attacks that littered the area.

Charizard soared up toward the Salamence, dodging in and around of the spheres, careful not to take a single hit, for in his X-form, he was a true Dragon type, and once strike from a Draco Meteor now would be fatal to his battle. He opened his jaws as he neared Sally, a bright white ball of flames forming in his throat. As he neared her, Sally roared letting loose a desperate Dragonbreath in an attempt to down the lumbering giant, but even in his larger form, Charizard was fast, and easily tipped himself out of harm's way...only to blunder into one of the falling meteors, injuring his wing badly. Charizard roared in pain, and unleashed a blindingly bright burst of flames that resembled a massive Overheat. Weakened from the Draco Meteor, Sally was unable to defend herself against the dual attack this time, and caught the full force of it on her armor plate.

Charizard was not so lucky himself as another meteor came flying at him and rammed into his back. Both Dragons were sent hurtling toward the ground, and crash landed in the center of the frozen peak.

Ash looked on in worry for his old friend as did Silver as the dust began to clear. What it revealed was astounding. Neither Pokemon was in their Mega form anymore, and both were sprawled out on the snow, unconscious. A draw.

"I don't believe it," Tobias commented as he and Pikachu came out from their hiding spot. Silver and Ash recalled their Pokemon, both smiling.

"Good match, Son."

"Thanks, Dad," Ash said, coming forward to meet him and Tobias as the man brought Pikachu, who lept from his shoulder and back to his trainer's. He rubbed his cheek against Ash's cooing happily, making him laugh, "Hey, buddy. You ready to go home?"

"Pi," Pikachu nodded.

Ash grinned, and looked at his father, "What about you? Ready to face the music?"

"Er..." Silver went a little pale at this, "I don't suppose I could - "

"No," Ash grinned, Pikachu grinning right along with him while his cheeks sparked dangerously. "Unless you'd like to know what a Thunderbolt from a cranky Pikachu feels like?"

Silver gulped, "Hm, tough choice..."

Tobias chuckled, "And I once thought you weren't afraid of anything, Brother?"

Silver looked at the younger man, "You don't know my wife."

=|Two Days Later, Pallet Town|=

Domino sighed as she finished up with the afternoon chores around the Ketchum ranch. It was one of her rare days off that she could stay home and help Delia with everything around the ranch with Ash still gone. Both of them were now beginning to worry about him. It had been eight days since he'd left, and there was no word, not even an update from Professor Oak on whether or not he'd captured his Moltres or not.

Delia was out from tending to her flowers with the help of Mimey sweeping the walkway. The woman was usually more attentive, but she was just as distracted as Domino was. If she wasn't, maybe she would have noticed the small gust of wind that picked up, and the thud of something large landing nearby. What she did notice, however, was a small, sharp tug at her skirt, and a small burst of hot breath at the back of her knee that startled her. She turned around, and nearly fell over in fright as she found what could possibly be the biggest Salamence she had ever seen!

"Oh...my..." Delia squeaked as she stepped away from the beast, but the Salamence just let go of her skirt and hung its head low, cocked to the side as if asking to be pet. The motion was...familiar.

"Wait...Sally?" Delia nearly choked as the Salamence dipped her head and butted her head against the woman's stomach in affection. Delia then let out a squeal of joy and hugged the Pokemon's neck. "Oh my goodness, look at you!" She cried, alerting Mimey, "You've gotten so big!"

"Mence," Sally growled happily against the woman's shoulder.

Domino, having heard Delia's yelling, came running around the other side of the house and saw the odd sight of the woman holding onto a gigantic Salamence, "What the hell -?!"

Delia released her old Pokemon, and looked around, tears starting to form in her eyes, "If you're here, then..."

Salamence picked up on what she meant, and stepped aside. There, standing against the tree in the front yard, was her husband, alive, and well. "Hey there, Li'l troublemaker."

Even as Ash and Tobias stepped out from behind the tree, Delia was already rushing at him, and before the man could form a sentence, he was tackled to the ground in the woman's grip.

Silver sat up with a groan, and felt her shaking against him, sobbing. "Delia..."

"You idiot," she mumbled tearfully, "You finally came back to me."

Silver chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, "Yeah, our little boy said I'd been away way too long, and wouldn't leave me alone until I came back home...if you'll still have me?"

Delia nodded against his chest as he began stroking her hair, "Of course, you big ape."

Domino was smiling happily at the reunited couple, a small blush on her face and a few tears in her eyes as she stepped around them toward Ash, and Tobias. The veteran trainer wisely stepped away from the young man as Domino approached.

"Well," Domino said as she came up to him, "did you get your Pokemon?"

Ash smiled and held up the Master Ball, "You bet." He said, replacing it at his belt, "Miss me?"

Domino shook her head, "Not at all," she said, and promptly threw her arms around his neck, "Welcome home, you dummy."

Ash chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her gently against him, "Yeah, I'm home, Domino."

* * *

 _ **Haha, sorry this took so long, but I had a little trouble hashing out the detail of this chapter, and whatnot. I hope the battle was alright, especially since I ended it in a draw, let's face it, Silver's Pokemon, I.E. Delia's Salamence, was a badass. Anyway, I bet you're all wondering what happens next, right? Well, I'm sure you're wondering about the history of Tobias and Silver, for sure, but I'll get to that soon enough!**_

 _ **Review if you liked the chapter!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**13: Make A Wish**_

* * *

The Ketchum family, Tobias included, were seated in the back yard looking over the feast that Delia had whipped up in the short amount of time along with Professor Oak, and Tracey. All of them, especially Domino, were listening to Tobias' recount of Ash and Silver's battle, mostly because both father and son had their own versions to tell. Tobias was simply keeping them honest.

"I was quite surprised that the battle ended in a draw," Tobias said for himself as he ended the tale. "Considering Ash's brilliant combination moves, and the fact that his Charizard could shift between its Mega forms, I assumed that taking on the more powerful Dragon type form would have given him the advantage?"

Over by the corrals, Charizard snorted at the man and laid his head down on the arms for a nap. Ash chuckled, "Charizard said he would've won if he'd kept his speed form up." He translated, gaining a few confused looks, "See, the speed form is more suited for close combat, since it allows him to get in and get out before his opponent has a chance to get at him. Sort of like hit and run tactics. When he's in the Dragon type form, his speed is cut in half of what it was in his normal state, while the power is almost tripled."

Sam nodded, "I see, taking a hit from Charizard's X-form would mean a devastating blow, to be sure, but when there's no speed behind the punch, you don't get results."

"Right," Silver agreed, "Sally's Mega form gave her both, but, in my opinion, Charizard was the stronger Pokemon."

"Mence," grumbled the large Dragon from beside her mistress, feeling betrayed.

Silver chuckled, "Don't get me wrong, Sally, but even in his original form, you would have had trouble with him while in Mega form." He said to the Dragon, who huffed and looked to Delia for comfort, receiving a comforting scratch under her chin.

Domino elbowed the raven-haired boy beside her, "Wish I could've seen that. But somebody said it was too dangerous for li'l old me."

"It was," Ash, Tobias, and Silver said at once.

"There's the flock of Moltres still flying around up there," Ash said, remembering his harrowing sky battle with 'Scar'.

"And an aggressive troupe of Tyranitar," Tobias said, remembering a day in the week he and Ash had trained with his newly caught Moltres where the troupe had attacked them for food. Moltres had managed to drive them off after a few minutes of flaming them.

Silver nodded, leaning back in his chair, "And let's not forget the extreme weather changes that happen...oh, every hour or so, give or take."

Domino blinked in astonishment at hearing all of the dangers that waited on that mountain. Delia looked ready to faint. Sam didn't help matters as he kept his peace and nodded along while the men rattled the list off. "It's the reason why I won't allow anyone other than Master class trainers to go near that mountain." He said as an afterthought. "Only the most disciplined of trainers can brave that area's dangers."

Tracey looked at the man, "So does that mean you consider Ash a Master class?"

Ash looked over at him as well, "I'm not even close, right?" He said morosely, "I haven't even become a Champion, yet, in ten years of traveling from League to League."

Silver looked to his son, and smiled, "Son, let me ask you something," he said, drawing all of their attention, "What is it that makes a Master a Master?"

Ash thought about that for a moment, "It's...becoming a League Champion, right?"

Silver shook his head, "Becoming a Champion is a career, Ash. Lance, though he is a Champion trainer for two regions, isn't a Master." Now this surprised the young man. Lance, he knew, was the most powerful trainer in all of Kanto besides his father, or, perhaps, Tobias. And he wasn't a Master?

"So," Domino asked, curious, "What's it take to be a Master?"

Silver chuckled, "Well, the way I learned, is that I have to come to understand my Pokemon. It's my bonds that with them that helped us all get so strong. Take Sally for example," he gestured to the Salamence, "She's been my strongest partner since we started this journey of ours fifteen years ago. But Delia was the one that raised her into her fully evolved form. Battle her now, and I guarantee that she'll win, even against your Charizard, Ash."

"Forming an everlasting bond like that with all of your Pokemon," Ash said thoughtfully, "That's what makes you a Master?"

"Only through those bonds can a trainer bring out the full potential of a Pokemon," Sam said, smiling at the young man, "It's how Mega Evolution works."

Domino frowned, "But Ash's Beedrill Mega Evolved on her own by touching her Mega Stone to a Key Stone."

"That's a natural reaction," the aging professor said, "When a trainer touches their Key Stone, they are unconsciously sending a small amount of their own energy into the stone, which causes the corresponding Mega Stone to react, but only if the stone is attached to a Pokemon bonded to the trainer who's energy went into the Keystone. Beedrill, having had a strong bond with her former trainer, could, and has used both stones to protect her swarm over the years, until Ash caught her, that is."

"If Salamence hadn't bonded with both of us," Silver said, gesturing to himself and his wife, "I would never be able to help her Mega Evolve."

"And," the professor said, smiling at the young man, "As you have obviously formed those bonds with your own Pokemon, you are, in a sense, Master class yourself, Ash. You just haven't been ranked as one, yet."

Domino huffed, "I don't see why." She said, "He's a world renown trainer. Even Team Rocket's careful whenever he's in the area."

"You would know," Tracey grinned, not able to resist a jab at her.

"Houndour, Bite," Domino smirked.

"HOUND!" *CHOMP*

"YEOW!" Tracey yelped.

Sam chuckled as his assistance reaped the misfortunes of his joke, "While Ash is a strong, and well known trainer, he as yet to face the Elite Four. That right there is what usually ranks a trainer. Even Silver is only considered a Master because of how powerful his Pokemon are. He's only just recently received the rank for openly challenging that Moltres to a battle, and winning."

"Ash did the same thing," Domino pointed out.

"And he caught it," Tobias said, sighing as he rubbed his aching ribs, "and I'll say this, that bird is strong enough to take out my entire team. If Ash hadn't ganged up on it, he'd be in the same boat I am."

"Catching a Legendary Pokemon is all well and good," Sam said with a sigh, "But the world has to see how good you are. Ash, as of right now, is ranked as a veteran trainer of high stature. Beating him would fill the pockets of any trainer. If he makes it to the Elite Four this coming season, then he'll no doubt be bumped up to the Master class as they are all Masters. And I have to say that even though Ash has few, but powerful Pokemon, he has seen every single Pokemon on the planet, and even some that dwell in space. Not even my grandson has seen as much as Ash has."

Ash smiled at that, "Yeah, I never really thought about catching Pokemon all that much when I really got started...I just loved seeing all of the different types in all the regions I've been to."

"And that right there is what makes a Master," Silver smiled at his son, "It doesn't matter how many Pokemon a trainer catches, catching many only turns you into a collector. It's what you see, and what you come to feel that makes you a Master."

=x=

Dinner was made quick work by the two, now three, Ketchum men, Tobias proving to have the family appetite. Said trainer was now sacked out on the couch, and snoring softly. Silver was taking a quick look around the house for old times' sake, not believing he was home again. And that he had his little brother back. That was something he had never dared to hope for.

He made his way upstairs, checking on his son. The door was open, but there was no one inside...well, except for the twins and Pikachu. The three Pokemon were curled up at the foot of the bed, fast asleep. "Now where's that boy gotten off to this time?"

"Where else would he be?" Delia asked as she came up behind him, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "You know he always loved watching the stars this time of year. Domino's probably with him, too, so there's really no need to worry."

Silver left out a sigh, "I know...I just...it's strange, being back here...being allowed back here." He said, turning to his wife, "Can you really forgive me so easily?"

Delia giggled, reaching up to touch his weather-worn face, "I can, and I have...you're still the man I loved all those years ago."

"I never dreamed of being anyone else." He said, leaning into her touch. "It's been too long."

"We've got time," she pulled him toward their bedroom, "Ash and Domino won't be back for a while."

=x=

Meanwhile, Domino was with Ash, but not in the sense that one would think. She had been looking for him since he hadn't come to bed, yet, and wondered if he was alright.

And, of course, Delia had been right in her assumptions that he had gone out to watch the stars. He was actually on the roof of the barn, which Domino didn't know. "Ash?"

Ash peered over the edge, and grinned when he saw the blonde below. Taking off his hat, and taking careful aim, he dropped it right onto her head. Domino shrieked as the offending cap landed on her, and tore it off, looking up as she heard his laughter booming. "Ash Ketchum, you jerk!"

"What?" Ash said, peering over the edge of the roof with a grin on his face, "How could I resist?"

Domino growled and climbed up the ladder, Ash's hat still clutched in her hand, "You know, I was worried about you?" Domino said as she set foot on the roof, "And then you go and pull a stunk that scares the crap outta me."

Ash grinned and took his hat back from her, "Come on, life's no fun without a good scare." He said, leaning back. "So, what brought you out here?"

Domino huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "I told you I was worried! You haven't been back a few hours, and you already won't come to bed." She said, blushing when her mind caught up with her words, "I-I mean, it's not like you to just...well..."

Ash just shrugged, "It's not like me to do this at home," he said, "When I was a kid, I'd always come out and watch the stars for a while before going to bed, and sometimes I'd sleep out here." He explained, "After I started traveling I never got tired of sleeping under the stars every chance I got." He stretched his arms above his head, "I loved it."

Domino smiled slightly, remembering her trip in the woods to go after her Houndour, "I kinda know how you feel."

Ash smirked, his eyes closing, "I heard from Mom about the whole thing with Houndour." He opened his eyes and smiled at her, making her stomach flutter slightly, "I'm impressed. You caught your first Pokemon, and Zorua evolved earlier than what she should have."

"She did?" Domino asked, "But...how - "

"She wanted to protect you," Ash said, sitting up, "It's been known to happen. Hell, my Charizard evolved from Charmeleon because he was pissed off at an Aerodactyl. And some Pokemon evolve based off emotional bonds with their trainers. Eevee are famous for doing that when the evolve into Umbreon and Espeon."

"Have any of your Pokemon besides Charizard done that before?" Domino asked.

"Talonflame did when he tangled with a Moltres over in Kalos," Ash said, thinking back on that day with a shiver, "I thought I was gonna lose him. Moltres had knocked him into its nest, a live volcano, and I thought we were done for. Then Fletchinder came barreling out of the lava, glowing like a star, and the nect thing I know, I'm the proud papa of a powerful Talonflame."

"You mean you beat it?" Domino asked in astonishment.

"Yea~no." Ash laughed, "Good effort, though."

Domino giggled while shaking her head, "You are the craziest person I've ever met, you know that?"

Ash chuckled, "I aim to please." He said, holding his hand out to her, "Care to join me?"

Domino blushed at the offer, but took his hand, letting herself be drawn down against him. This was new to her. Sure she'd kissed him on the cheek once, but that was just a harmless peck. Cuddling? Not something an elite member of Team Rocket did on a daily basis. But the warmth she felt moving through her as she laid her head against his shoulder...she glad that she hadn't refused.

She turned her gaze toward the sky, smiling, "I know why you like looking at the stars." Domino said, making herself comfortable, "When I used to look up, all I saw was the black, because that's all the night held for me. Darkness."

"Now?" Ash asked.

Domino turned her head slightly to look at him, "It's not all black. I can see blue, and white, even a few shades of purple sometimes."

"You see more at night than you do in the day," Ash nodded, smiling, "That was me for a long time. Now, I see a lot more than that." Ash smiled, looking back up at the sky, "See that star right there?" He pointed to a flickering light moving slowly across the sky, "That could be a Pokemon moving through the atmosphere. There's so much more out there than what we thought. Until recently, Deoxys was only a myth right up there with Mew, but I actually saw three during my travels. And they all came from meteorites."

Domino raised her brow at him, "Giovanni always wanted to find that particular Pokemon...he just never knew where to look." She said, looking back up, sighing as she thought about her old employer. "He...he wasn't always the cruel person everyone thought he was...when he took me in...I was nothing. But he saw something in me..." her eyes started tearing up for some reason, "I...I loved him like the dad I always wanted...and then I hit rock bottom..."

"And ended up here," Ash finished, looking at her with a smile, "With us. You know I can't say I'm sorry about that?" He reached around her shoulder and wiped away a stray tear.

Domino blushed at the slight touch, smiling, "I can't either...Ash, I - "

"Shooting star," Ash said suddenly, pointing up to where the blazing trail was shining, "Make a wish."

Domino, her face flaming red, just rolled over so she was facing him, "I wish you'd shut up and kiss me!" The moment the words left her mouth, she regretted it. Ash's face turned ten shades of red as he processed what she wished for even as she clapped her hands over her mouth. "I-I mean I - Oh, Arceus!" She covered her face in embarrassment.

Ash sat up, propping himself up on his left arm which she was still leaning on, and looked down at her. "Domino, you really mean that?"

Domino nodded, her face still covered, "Um. I didn't wanna make things weird though," she mumbled, mortified, "Now look what I've gone and done...I ruin everything!"

"No, you didn't," she heard him say, and felt him lay down beside her, "I've...gotten really fond of you, I just...didn't show it." Domino shivered when she felt his other arm going around her, bringing her right up against his chest. "To tell the truth, I'm not all that good with girls...I've been pretty much clueless about them since I was ten."

"I noticed," Domino mumbled, "I flirted with you a lot when we went to Celadon City."

Ash rolled his eyes, "I caught some of it," he chuckled as Domino came out from behind her hands, and grinned devilishly, "By the way, wish granted."

"Huh? _Mph_!" His lips came down hers gently, giving her a chance to push him away if she wanted. After a moment, as her lips parted in a sigh and her hands slid around his neck, it became obvious that she didn't want to push him away.

It was a brief kiss. But to the blonde girl, it felt like an eternity, and she wished it could have lasted longer. Ash was looking at her with that goofy grin she loved so much, and she felt her own lips turning up in a smile. "Wow."

Ash chuckled, "Yeah, wow." He said, sitting up, "What d'ya say we head back inside, and get some rest?"

Domino giggled, "Just so you know, you're not sleeping on the floor tonight."

Ash grinned, "You trust me?" He laughed as she reached up and flicked him on the forehead, "Hey!"

"You're too dense to try anything fresh with me, Ketchum," she smirked, "besides, I'll set Pikachu on you if you do."

Ash sputtered out a laugh, "That little traitor."

Domino giggled, "What can I say? The little guy knows a good thing when he sees one."

Ash raised up and rose to his feet, "So do I."

=x=

Delia was treated to quite a sight the next morning when she went to wake up her son, and prospective daughter-in-law. Of course, she had hoped that something would happen between the two, which was why Ash hadn't been sleeping on the couch for the last month or so. A mother could hope, couldn't she?

But, what she found when she opened the door to wake them warmed her, and gave her more than just a little hope.

There was Pikachu at the foot of the bed, as usual, with the twins curled up next to each of their trainer's heads on their pillows. Only Ash wasn't on the floor. His bed hadn't even been laid out. No, him and his little Eevee had join his sibling in the bed, where Domino now rested her head on his chest, breathing softly in her sleep while her son breathed deeply.

Both of them were smiling slightly even as they slept.

Smiling kindly, Delia quietly closed the door behind her and made her way downstairs, "I suppose I can let them sleep a little longer." She smiled, "Besides, we can always tell them about our second honeymoon over lunch."

* * *

 _ **Anyone wanna say about time? :p Come on, Ash may be dense, but he ain't stupid. At least, not in this Fic...**_

 _ **Don't forget to review!**_


End file.
